Cursed
by Vallama Mayhem
Summary: I watch with fear-filled eyes as he charges us. Kuiper shrinks in size and falls to the ground as Dad's paws slam into his side. He yelps in pain as my own father's claws tear into his flesh. I yell for him to stop, but he ignores me like I'm not even his daughter. {Occurs after "Bandit: Dancing with Fate"}
1. Hellion Hegemony

**A/N: I would like to first say that if there are any typos in this chapter- blame the bumpy roads! I wrote this while we were traveling (mostly on the highway), so... yeah, just a heads up :)**

* * *

The sensation of warmth wraps around me. I slowly get up, my fawn-colored fur disordered. I lift my paw which I use to brush my mangled fur. My tongue curls at the end as I yawn. It will be a beautiful day today. I can sense it. I can feel the warmth strengthen. The sun must be very intense. That must be why it is so warm. Wanting to ease my mind, I look up. The brilliantly shining sun, the fluffy clouds and- plumes of inky clouds? I raise an eyebrow questioningly as I turn my head, following the obsidian colored trail. Lowering my gaze, I meet the unwavering stare of red and yellow stripes that lick at the air in swift, sudden motions. I can't tell what it is, and I want to go closer, but every instinct screams at me to run. Obeying, I back away. But I won't run. Fighting against the urge to turn tail and dart away, I decide to get a closer look and see what this mysterious creature is and what it could possibly be doing here. I gingerly walk forward, my tail pointed and ears erect, displaying dominance. But the creature dismisses my actions and continues to advance. I gag slightly as a horrid stench invades my nostrils. Embarrassed at my open actions, I duck my head. I can't help but thinking about what a smelly creature it is. But I still haven't figured out all of my questions. I know how it smells, but I need more! I need answers. Still overcome by curiosity which in turn leads to fearlessness, I stand my ground.

It bounds forward, the tips sprinkling ghastly-smelling two-dimensional flakes into my face. Revolted, I trip backwards, my paws slipping on the loose sediment as I try to regain balance in time to back away. But it moves faster. It laps at my paw and sears my fur. I let out a yelp of pain. The heat burns my eyes, causing small tears to form. I try to blink them away so I can see clearly, but it's impossible to stop the small droplets of water from forming, blurring my vision. I wheel around, ready to run. But the creature has grown. It surrounds me in every direction.

Panicked, I turn in circle after circle, my heart pounding painfully against my chest as I try to find an escape route. I reel through my mind, trying to think of a way to get out of this nightmare. But I can't find an explanation, or an answer. There is no way out.

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me! I'm sorry if I did anything wrong! I didn't mean to," I plead to the flaming monster before me. Friend. Not monster. Friend, friend, friend. Yet no matter how much I hope and pray inwardly that it does not hate me, I know it's after me. The space between me and the creature is closing rapidly. Black, billowing clouds come from it and seep towards my face. Startled, I jump. My hind paws land in something that feels unreal. Unnatural. Unnerving. Something that makes pain sear up my hind legs and into my spine, rebounding around my body until I receive the idea that deep down inside, I had been trying to tell myself: it is dangerous. It is a killer. You must jump. You must run. Now.

I immediately begin to tense my muscles. Adrenaline courses through my veins. My eyes widen as I take in the creature's massive size. There. To the left is a small area where the creature is smaller. That's my best chance. I bound forwards, my hind legs curled, power radiating, my legs bulging as I take a leap. The strongest and farthest leap I could possibly muster. If I don't make this, than there is no way that I would've lived anyway. This is my best option. But it's hot. And fear is tightening its grasp around my chest. I feel like something is constricting my lungs.

A golden stripe flies out in front of me, licking greedily at the air. My forepaws near it, closer and closer. And I can't stop it. Pain flares along my paw, growing up my leg as I dive further into the yellow creature. I thought we could be friends, but I was mistaken. I attempt to suppress a yowl of pain, but it's impossible. My throat plunges into a world of searing hurt and despair as my howl comes out forcefully, seemingly ripping my throat to pieces. My long and pain-filled howl is soon drowned as I collapse on the ground. The red and yellow vines wrap their way around me, choking me, killing me. I fail to inhale the fresh air as the inky black clouds suffocate me. My tearing eyes glance up towards the sky, but I can only see grey and black. The tendrils of blinding colors engulf my forelegs and my hind. The pain is too immense to feel anymore. I know it's the end. Why cry? My lungs constrict, my eyes roll backwards, the whites showing. Blackness creeps into my last sight of the horrid monster. I exhale. And then it's over. My friend has killed me. My ears ring, my vision fades. But the pain has ceased, and I will soon be in a better place.

* * *

I breathe in rapidly, my heart stopping for a split second. I'm alive. I paw my face, stroking my fur, stunned by the fact that I'm not dead.

"Mom," I call. I can feel small drops of liquid pool in my eyes. Shock. I can't believe that it was a dream. It was so real, I felt alive. "Mom!" I scream, scared. Paw steps break my silent sobs. I leap up and race towards Mother. She embraces me, her heart calm, soothing. She arches her neck, shielding me from the outside world. I dig my snout into her chest, trying to hide from the nightmare. But it's hard to hide from something that is inside your mind. I squeeze my eyes shut, creating tears that spill down my face in thin rivers. Mother sits, her muzzle pressing me towards her. I squirm even closer towards her, my mind racing, my heart pounding furiously in my chest.

"What's wrong," she finally asks, her eyes looking into mine caringly. "Are you alright?" I think for a moment. If I told her, it would sound stupid. So I won't. I'll keep her in the dark. There is nothing Mother can do for me anyways.

"Nothing's wrong. I just heard something. Sorry I fell asleep in the woods... I won't let it happen again," I lie. But just like Mother, I'm a good liar. She won't figure it out. I lick Mother's face, hoping she won't ask any other questions.

"You better not. You had Phoenix- you had your dad and I worried sick. Come on, let's head back. Orbit and Everest are waiting for their little sister." I exhale slowly, glad that she decided to cooperate and just go with the flow. She begins to head away. I follow, weaving between her legs, ducking my head ever so slightly. I'm growing to fast. I want to stay as a little pup forever, but that is impossible, no matter what Dad may say. 'Everything is possible' is a lie. It's not possible to stay as a cute puppy. Trust me, I know. I get torn from my thoughts as I feel the impact of a forceful push. I tumble from underneath Mother. I look up, teeth bared, eyes shining brilliantly. I meet the eyes of a white wolf. Everest. Of course.

"Stop messing around," I demand. But he just laughs, his canines reflecting the sun's light, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"I'm your brother, you can't tell me what to do. Oh, and may I also add that I'm two minutes older than you!" His blue eyes glow as he prances around, lifting his knees high, his snout pointed. He smirks as he turns his head towards me. Suddenly he's falling... falling... thunk. His face meets the ground. Snarling, he spins around, his pupils narrowed on the king of troublemaking. My beloved younger brother, Orbit. "Watch it, mutt," Everest growls. Orbit tilts his head away, his eyes peering up at his elder brother.

"Sorry," the golden pup says. I walk forwards and take a seat next to Orbit. He smiles. "Can't take us both on, though," Orbit says with renewed courage, the tip of his tail wagging slightly. Everest paces with annoyance, releasing a guttural growl. Let him be mad. Let him leave. He can be a real pest. Sometimes I wish it were just Orbit and I.

"Hey, you know how we have a hunting trip? Except we usually just sit and learn about it while Mom or Dad actually hunt?" Everest woofs. I acknowledge his question with a nod of my head. "We could sham being sick so we can stay out of it!" I raise an eyebrow. Why does he have to act so smart? He's already proved to us numerous times that he was born first and therefore smarter. Whether or not that is accurate, Orbit and I aren't sure, but with Everest's large vocabulary and, at times, quick-thinking, he does seem to have the brains.

"What does that mean?" Orbit asks incredulously.

"What does what mean?" Everest squints his eyes. His pink-padded paw rubs against his muzzle as he scratches an irritating itch on his cheek.

"Sham," Orbit says, rolling his eyes.

"Oh... simple, erm..." Everest lets his words trail. So much for simple. If it were so, then he would have said it! I shake my head. "Oh yeah, it means to fake or pretend something... I think..." I sigh and turn around, my tail level and ears flat as I walk away. I want to go to the hunting trip, no matter what that rat says. I trot delicately towards Mother and Dad who are resting in the den. I poke my head in and am greeted by two smiling wolves. My parents. The two wolves in this world that will always love me no matter what.

"When are we going hunting?" I ask them as I enter and perch on a small incline in the front right corner of the den. I lick my thin scraggly tail as Mother answers.

"Soon we'll go... I've been meaning to ask you something. Has Everest said the m-u-t-t word lately? I've heard it slip form his mouth, and I was just wondering," Mother explains. I don't answer. I've never been a snitch and don't plan to start now. "Of course. You won't tell." She sighs. I smile slightly, wanting to say sorry, but it wouldn't be truthful. Then again, Everest is a bug, so maybe I could just get him in trouble once... No. I can't let my reputation become ruined. Even Orbit may not hang out with me any longer if I tattle on Everest. "Well, I'll have to figure it out without your help. Run along now, Raven. We'll follow up on the hunting lessons eventually- hopefully today. I'll call you and round up your brothers." I get up and leap down the small mound. I nuzzle Dad and Mother before I head out of the den. But I don't go far. I stop outside of the entrance, turn left, and wedge myself inside of a small cubby, listening intently on their conversation.

"Phoenix, I'm concerned," I hear Mother say.

"Why?" Dad asks. I can hear a shuffling of feet and then a sigh. "About what?"

"About Raven. She's been straying away at night even when she's in the den. She sleepwalks, Phoenix! Is that not something to worry about? What wolf sleepwalks for crying out loud!? And she always sleepwalks to that small clearing when she isn't already sleeping there like last night! I should've known to look there, but I was scared I had lost her and I was panicked and- I'm getting off topic... But, still, the whole ordeal with the sleepwalking is just unordinary!"

"Bandit," Dad says calmly, "I don't think there is anything to worry about. She's fine. It's odd, yes, but that doesn't mean anything is wrong except the-"

"The tales and rumors," Mother finishes. My heart quickens. What do they mean? "But we can't be sure. What if I was that wolf? And that it gets worse every generation?"

"Nothing has happened yet, Bandit-" his voice lowers and becomes inaudible. Annoyed and wanting to hear more, I slip out of the cubby and edge towards the entrance of the den, being careful not to let them see my shadow in the rising sun.

"What if something does happen?" Mother whispers lightly, but scared. And I can't understand why. "Maybe we should've listened and-" Once more her voice becomes inaudible. But this time it has been silenced, not lowered. My eyes widen and I slowly back up. But, like all puppies, I am clumsy. My hind paw slips on a rock and it goes tumbling down the slope into the mouth of the den. My breath catches as my face grows hot in embarrassment. My tail lowers as I run as quietly as I can up the hill that the den is carved in. I sprint as fast as my unsteady legs can carry me as I wobble from the thought of the punishment I could get on eavesdropping. But to my relief, they aren't right behind me. I slow to a leisurely walk in the forest, pondering on what they said. Suddenly I change directions, like I'm being called to a specific place. I don't disobey but instead continue to think about the peculiar words shared between Mother and Dad, allowing the magnetic-like feeling drag me towards the clearing.

What had they meant with all of the talk with tales and stuff getting worse? I shut my eyes tightly as I try to think of a conclusion to put my curious mind to rest, but I don't succeed and continue to think and think on and on until the force stops and I realize I'm standing still in the center of a small clearing. I look around at the familiar settings. The trees with vines creeping up their large trunks, the short, sparse stubs of grass peeking between the gold and browned leaves from the many falls before and the one small shrub with honeysuckle that releases a sweet perfume. I smile, contented. I am back where I seem to belong. I can't understand the unexplanatory forces behind the connection of me and this place, but it is there. I can feel it deep inside. I feel at peace and at home here every time I arrive. There's just something about this place that... My vision blurs. It flickers between white and dark like a strobe light. I dig my claws into the ground as my head throbs in pain, the world outside becoming streaks as I shake my head. I collapse to the ground with a thunk. Once more the clearing will show me something horrid. But I don't want to obey this command. I must fight. Struggling, I place my paws beneath myself. I slowly get up and tuck my tail pitifully between my legs as I whimper, and my ears flatten from fear, not anger although that burns brightly in my soul, too.

"You can have power, power, power," a voice echoes. "You can stop these things if you do what you were meant to-" I shake it away with a violent slap against the tree. My chest thumps painfully as I stand with splayed legs, my stomach heaving up and down, up and down. I hate that voice. It comes back ever so often. And it sends chills right through my spine. I shiver as I turn around and walk around in circles, wanting to escape this place. But it won't let me leave. And I only remember things about this place when I enter. Once I leave I forget it all, and I must retell this to someone before it is lost from my memory.

That's right. This is the place I had that dream in. This is the place that I had that nightmare in. The nightmare of the red and yellow vines that licked at the air, devouring the land beneath it.

"You can, you can," the voice rings again. I can feel my legs give and once more I fall to the ground. But I mustn't give in. The nightmares hurt. They sear my heart and my soul. I feel worthless and scared and powerless. "But you can have POWER," the voice screeches. I gasp as my ears take in the loud scream. I press them closer to my face, not wanting to hear that scary voice again. Unnaturally, my spine moves and my head is jerked up. I let out a loud howl of pain that makes my ears ring. But I don't hear an echo from the nearby mountains. It's like it couldn't be heard by anyone except me. I suddenly get lifted onto my hind paws, and my throat is constricted. Tears rain from my eyes like water from a river.

"Let... me... go," I say, trying to convince the mysterious force.

"You can have power. Use it! Be the wolf you are meant to be. Or those rumors may be true," it shrieks.

"I don't understand!"

"And you never will," it says in a ghostly, high-pitched voice as I am released. I tumble to the ground. My vision blurs.

And then I black out.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is the first chapter of Cursed. I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!  
**

 **Also, I will hopefully post a chapter once a month, but due to homework, that may/may not be possible. I'm also not limiting myself to short chapters, as you can see, but I am also not making myself write long chapters. I DO NOT have any plans on what might happen in next chapters or the entire story for that matter, so it will be quite exciting to see where this story goes. Again, I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter!**

 **Please, no flames.**

 **Thank you very much! -V.M.**


	2. Abstruse Answers

The wind tosses the leaves around, swirling them and making them resemble tornala does- or whatever Mother had called them once before in a story she had told. It tosses my fur around every which way. I cover my eyes with my paws as they sear with pain from the wind's slicing power. I let the breeze toss my tail around in a flurry, uncaring. I just want to evade this horrible monster that continues to pursue me and drag me in. But deep down, somewhere, I can feel that there is no way for me to escape. Not until I become 'the wolf I am meant to be', whatever that means. My head now spiraling with thoughts, I get up uneasily and begin to walk. Where? I don't care. Anywhere but here. I stumble, my posture ungainly, my paws tripping over one another. My green eyes flicker around, peering at the vivid shrubs that had once seemed so beautiful but now look forsaken, lost, ugly, and above all, utterly terrifying. Just looking over at the hideous undergrowth sends shivers rippling down my spine and into my tail, causing my hackles to bristle uncontrollably. And what could be worse? They're blocking the way home. Funny, because I don't remember them being there before. Eyes squinted in deep thought, I turn around and walk stiff-legged in the other direction, suppressing my violent urge to run as far as fast as I can away from those bushes… and this place. Away from those bushes that watch me so closely, that makes me feel alone and isolated from any love. Almost urgently, I pick up into a trot, desperately trying to escape that nerve-wracking feeling of someone's eyes digging holes into you.

My paws slip on the damp leaves, my body weak from the loss of nutrients. I should have eaten something after I woke up this morning, but I was- and am- mad at Mother. I don't want to be near her… or father, although they are my parents, and protectors…. I shake my head, confused beyond the thought of thinking through it. Right now I have one goal, and that is to escape this wretched place. I begin to walk faster, my legs a blur of dusted gold.

I then take a quick look behind me and stop dead in my tracks. I could just hear the tail end of leaves rustling. Trying to think nothing of it, and praying that it was just a leaf unsettled by my walk, I press forwards, heading up a steep hill. And it will get me far, far away. And that is what I want. It is what I need, for it may keep the creature at bay. Just maybe… but the sheer thought of it is enough to keep me going. If there is the slightest chance of escaping the force's clutches, than I'm in.

Suddenly I realize something- I can remember. I remember the time in the clearing! The monster, the words, and the choke hold it had on me…. I tear myself away from the thought and attempt to focus on the _beauty_ around me. But everywhere I look, I see darkness. Evil. Hatred. Death. A rotting tree lies on the floor, bugs tearing into its bark mercilessly. The needle leaf and deciduous trees cover the sun, casting dark shadows that stretch across the forest floor. The grass wilts as it desperately tries to fight for its life- and for the light it needs. Small bones from a robin litter the ground, most likely from a cat. A cougar, maybe. The metallic, acrid smell of blood lingers in the air. Whether or not it is real or it is imaginary, I cannot tell for sure. But one thing I do know is: I desperately want to go home. Although, if I do that, I'll have to cross through those scraggly bushes which is _not_ an option.

 _Crack._

Startled, I wheel around, looking at the path of freshly shoveled leaves. I glance at a fallen tree branch. Maybe that was the cause of the noise. Lowering my ears, I turn away. But I don't walk forwards. My legs are frozen with fear. My heart beats faster as I think about the remnants of the bird. What if the mountain lion has come back kill me and then eat me whole? I am just a wee little thing… only eight pounds. In fact, I shouldn't be allowed out of the den's premises, but, obviously, it doesn't matter how much farther I stray anymore.

Eyes still widened and ears pointed backwards, alert, I take a few cautious steps forward. The cackling of the leaves sends my heart jumping. I can feel a _something's_ eyes boring into my lowered tail. I wait for the cat to come at me. A minute passes, and then another. Three minutes. I paw the ground, not daring to look back. Four minutes. Restless, I decide to move on. Maybe it is just a rabbit. There are rabbits in Canada, right? I groan and lower my head until it is level, my ears pressed against it. I tuck my tail between my legs, the white tip quivering with fright. I begin to bound up the hill in great leaps, my hind legs pushing off of the ground, my forepaws landing with loud _thunks_ on the leaves. I crisscross through the imaginary trail as large rocks and boulders and loose pebbles blockade my way and fall underneath of my grey padded paws. My pink-tinged nose twitters rapidly as the scent of blood abates and another strengthens, taking over my sensitive nose. It smells of some strange mixture… something unexplainable. The smell is pungent and chokes me as I breathe it in. I climb up the last part of the hill and am greeted by the sight of a black stretch of rock. Swirls of deep, dark colors sit in very shallow pools on top of the black slab that stretches out of sight, curving around the edge of the stocky mountain. I squeeze under the large, silvery metal-legged snake and onto the strange onyx surface. It reeks of chemicals and burned rubber. Disgusted, I lift my paws up highly as I prance along it. I stop in the center, looking down curiously at two solid yellow lines that follow through the middle of the black rock.

A loud grumble sounds from a short distance away. It hurts my ears. I flatten to the ground, my paws splayed as I try to keep low. Within a second, a large metal cube comes barreling around the corner, its feet spinning in dizzying circles. The smell of plants and a putrid, reeking stench fills my nostrils. I hack as my head becomes fuzzy. Then I see a pale hand with five stubby fingers emerge from the box. It holds an object, but I can't tell what. But I can tell that it is the source of that horrible, plant-like smell. The human throws a yellow and white cylindrical object towards the slithering silver snake. It tumbles down the hill, releasing small puffs of grey clouds as it falls. I stay still until the cube passes. In less than ten seconds, it's gone; vanished around the bend. I stand up, sure that it is safe now. I pad across the vibrating rock, wary of oncoming metal beasts.

I slip under the metal rail and slide down part of the slope, the dirt and pebbles crumbling beneath my paws. I stick my claws deep into the surface of the Earth, hoping to keep my balance. I unsteadily head down, head-first. Finally, stable land. I settle down on a flat ledge, a yawn making my muzzle open wide. My eyes droop as I stare out at the canopy of leaves that shroud the bottom of the forest in darkness. But not here. Here it is wide open and beautiful. Here I am safe and can see oncoming dangers. Here I-

"Hello," something says. I leap up onto all four legs, my eyes wide in shock.

"Who's there?" I demand. "Show your face," I try to sound tough, but my heart is thumping painfully hard in my chest, and I'm sure the something can hear it. I swivel around, looking every which way. Then I stop as I turn behind me and meet bright blue eyes. My mouth open in a yelp, I stumble backwards and begin to slide down the ledge, the pebbles tearing at my fur, threatening to penetrate through. But suddenly I stop, my hind paws suspended in the air. I can feel a clamped jaw on the scruff of my neck, holding me tightly. I am lifted into the air and then set down on the ledge. I look back into the glistening eyes of a deep, stormy-grey wolf.

"Hello," the same voice says. So this wolf is the someone. I look over him closely.

"Who are you?" I ask unsurely.

"Kuiper," he answers politely. "And you are…?" I hesitate, not wanting to answer. I had never met a stranger before.

"I'm…" I pause, thinking about whether or not I should actually tell him. "I'm Raven." There is a long stretch of silence. He sits, his black nose quivering. I tilt my head slightly as I take a seat opposite of him. "Why are you here?" I question him, a certain tone of coldness creeping in. Why? I don't know. I can't tell. I just don't trust him for some reason.

"I got kicked out of my pack. I wasn't meant to be there. I didn't belong, they said," he stops in thought before adding, "I'm from the Druid pack. They said that I had the strength of a Slough. It was alright, but not acceptable." His ears droop. Why is he telling me this? I squint my eyes tightly, searching him for answers. Well, there was only one way to get those answers, I suppose.

"But why are you here?" Then I realize something. "You were following me!" He tilts his head away, his eyes just barely looking at me. A wave of pity washes through me. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You weren't the one who threw me out of my pack. Out of my homeland- where I belong." I can tell he _wants_ to cry. But it doesn't seem like he'll let himself. "And I'm here because… because I want a friend. I've been out here living on my own and fighting to survive for a week. It's hard, Raven." For some reason, I shudder as he says my name. But I do not feel anything- I don't feel love at first sight- about him. No, I have never felt any sort of love for another wolf besides relatives even though I have only seen Grandpa, Mom, Dad, Everest, and Orbit... ever. But still, I don't like- or love- this wolf. No way. But there is just something about him. _Snap out of it!_

"Maybe I could take you back to my place," I say calmly and securely, like the thoughts in my head had never occurred. I do NOT feel anything for this… pup. Almost annoyed with myself, I turn around and start heading down the hill. I can hear the scrabbling of claws on rocks. He has decided to follow. Smiling, I lead the way down the slope. I slip on one of the rocks and I can feel my face grow hot with embarrassment. Ducking my head ever so slightly, I continue downwards until I reach the forested bottom. The leaves have dried a little more since I was down here thirty minutes ago- or was it an hour? I can't remember.

"This forest is so beautiful, wouldn't you say?" he asks.

"Yeah," I lie, my eyes transfixed on my shoveled-out path ahead of me. I turn my head to look back at him. And that is when I realize that he is towering above me by at least an inch or two. Suddenly uncomfortable, I keep my nose low to the ground, pretending to be interested in the scents scattered amongst the leaves and needles.

"Do you smell that?" I jump as he barks to me. Then I catch a whiff of something. Something dusty. Something choking. I wrinkle my snout at the ghastly smell.

"It's probably nothing. This forest gives me the creeps, anyways…."

"I thought you said you liked it?" he interrogates curiously.

"Well, I never _said_ that. Leave it to rest," I say hurriedly, my forehead becoming achy right out of the blue. I scrunch my brows together, closing my eyes tightly, trying to shove the 'it' out. The creature has come back. We are very close… and it is drawing me in.

"Raven? Are you okay?" He says something after, but his voice becomes wavy and imperceptible. I grunt and then collapse onto the ground, my muzzle distorted in pain. "Raven!" is the last word I hear him shout. And then, once again, I black out.

* * *

 _...Thirty minutes later...  
_

* * *

"Where am I?" I shout to no one in particular.

"Where do you think?" a hissing voice asks. _No. It can't be! I can't be here!_ I snap my eyes open, my heart still. Am I dead? No, I'm not dead. I'm just scared. Petrified.

"Raven! Raven? What's that noise? Why does it sound like that?" I hear a slightly familiar voice say. It belongs to Kuiper.

"So many questions, youngster. You should leave if you know what's best for you," it screeches. The noise hurts my ears beyond belief.

"No," I gasp," Kuiper, don't listen. Please, stay." I beg him for no real reason. I just want someone to save me from this monster. Maybe Kuiper can if the others can't. After all, he can hear the voice, too, and my family never could.

"I'm sorry," my eyes widen as I see him move like he's about to leave, "but we're doing it my way. And that means we're both leaving-" Kuiper's words are cut short by the scream of the force, or creature, I can't be sure.

"NOO!" But Kuiper ignores it and takes hold of the scruff of my neck. I hang there; limp, unable to help him help me. He begins to drag me out of the clearing and towards those bushes. But now they are back to normal. They are welcoming and charming once more. He drops me off in the middle of the brush so we are shrouded by the entangled branches. I can hear the distant voice screech and yell angrily. But I don't care. I'm away from 'it'. And who helped me? Not Mom or Dad. Kuiper did. A wolf that I barely know. A small smile flickers wearily across my lips as my vision flickers, blackness creeping up the edges, destroying my sight.

But now I know I'm safe. For now, at least. And that's all that matters to me.

* * *

 **Ta-da! Here is the second chapter of Cursed! I hope you have enjoyed this story so far. If so, please review! Feel free to shoot me a PM or post a Review to let me know whether you like it or not and how I could make it better… or if you have any ideas!**

 **Next chapter will be out soon. Because this chapter and the one before it were long, they didn't have cliffhangers… so not many of these chapters won't, either. But I might have to throw some in once in a while to keep you interested!**

 **Thank you for reading!  
**


	3. Fear at its Finest

The sun's rays pierce my eyes, making them water. Blinking back the tears, I tilt my head to look at the object I have seemingly chosen to snuggle up to in my sleep. The fluff of grey fur could only be one thing. Kuiper. A sensation of warmth and safety floods through my veins and courses through my body. I readjust my paws and watch his steady breathing as I gently lay my head down on my new friend. My new savior and my new protector that not even Mother or Dad could take place of. Kuiper is something special. I can feel it deep down. I'm not sure where or how, but I can sense it.

I take a large, breathy inhale and nuzzle my snout into his silky fur, my eyes closing slightly as sleep once again takes control of me and sends me into a different world. A world that I sometimes wish I never visited.

* * *

Large black clouds barrel in from the North. I sniff the air, my nose quivering rapidly as I try to catch a whiff of something. And I do, and it's different.

"What do you smell?" Kuiper asks. I look over at him and shrug.

"I can't tell. It's something familiar, yet I can't place what it is." _I know I've smelt it before_ , I muse to myself, my eyes training on the plume of clouds. There is something oddly familiar about them. "Maybe I should go home. Come with me. I'm sure you and my brothers will get along just fine."

"Uh-huh," Kuiper mutters; his voice airy and almost blank — transparent-like. Passing it as irrelevant, I turn around and head down a small cliff with orange and yellow clay staining the surface and large grey rocks jutting out along the devious path.

I just barely steady my footing as a chunk of clay gives way from beneath my paws. I glance back at Kuiper to make sure he is there. His silhouette appears from above the ledge. Good. I knew he was trustworthy. Smiling and thinking about the fun of telling Mother and Dad about my new friend, I reach the base of the hill and plop down on my haunches, waiting for Kuiper. He goes slowly down the cliff. Too slow. He moves like the dead.

"I don't mean to be pushy, but the storm or whatever it is is coming closer!" I bark to him, my ears flat against my skull as I yell the words, my eyes straining to see him. His fur seems matted and disheveled, his foreleg lifted as if he has been bitten by a snake. I look closer but I can't tell what's happening.

"Kuiper? What's happening," I question as I see him stop in his tracks. He pauses on a jut in the hill, his fur blowing in the suddenly violent wind. I shrink back, my eyes stinging as the wind stabs at them like daggers. His head snaps to the right… towards me. His blue eyes glow and then become a hideous red, his pearly teeth bared, his muzzle wrinkled in an ugly, menacing growl. The black form of a wolf doubles in size, its muscles bulging, and its stomach shrunken and small as if the creature is starved. 'Kuiper' steps forward, his grey fur an ashen, dirty black. Three scars line its muzzle, and a large cut is along its eye.

"Who are you?" I whimper, my legs buckling beneath me. My heart hammers in my chest, making me fear that it'll shatter. The wolf steps forward, his steady paws carrying him down the hill.

"I think you know," it snarls, its muzzle twisted into a growl. A deep, guttural noise emerges from his throat. I step back, whining. My legs give out and I fall to the ground, my optics staring into the other wolf's. Saliva clings to its jaws, and blood seeps into his fur from the three—recent—scratches on his muzzle. Hatred sears in his eyes, begging to be released.

"I—I don't," I stammer, my voice breaking in fear. My stomach tumults until I feel like I'm about to get sick. The maddened wolf comes ever closer. I fall over onto my back, my paw on my stomach in a weak attempt to keep it soothed. I tried to keep the substance down, but I couldn't any longer. I jumped up on all four paws and hacked until it came out. Stunned, I stay there, my paws unable to move. I glance up towards the devil wolf. It's better than looking… at that.

"Yes, you do," it barks slowly, its eyes focusing into mine.

"No, I don't! Go away!" I scream at it, but my legs falter again and I feel too weak with pure, utter fear to move as I collapse to the ground. I feel as if I am nailed to the spot, my legs heavy like lead. My paws even heavier. His bleeding scars on his muzzle look deep. Unrealistically deep. Like something from a nightmare. That's what this is. It has to be!

"Oh, this is real, Raven. And I am _very_ much alive. And there is _no_ way you can stop it. Unless you obey." I watch him as he heads towards two silhouettes that resemble furry rocks sleeping side-by-side. He slashes at one of them with his long, deep-red claws, and his face contorts into a cruel smile.

* * *

Pain courses through my back. I howl as I get up, stepping in every direction, wanting to escape the one who has hurt me. Panting in agony, I glance around. There is nobody there except Kuiper who I can tell I have just awakened.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Kuiper asks. I look at him, dread in my eyes. I hope he can see how afraid I am because I don't want to relive the horrid dream. But is it even right for me to call it a 'dream' or a 'nightmare'?

"I'll start from the beginning," I say. Kuiper nods in agreement, his blue eyes curious. "At one point this morning I woke up to see you next to me and then fell back to sleep. And then I had this… nightmare of sorts that I've never had. It felt so _real._ Anyways, so I was going down that hill that we had to trek down yesterday. And you followed, right? See, everything is normal. It's just an average dream. But it wasn't. I made it to the base of the hill and then I stopped and waited for you. But you were no longer coming. You were standing on a ledge and then you suddenly transformed into… another wolf. 'You' had black hair and scars lining your face and your claws were a bloodied red and so were your eyes. My legs gave out and I couldn't even _move_ I was so scared. And then you—or should I say, the wolf, said something like 'You know who I am'. I said 'No', but it didn't matter. He came closer and then I saw his large cuts on his face that were oozing blood, and there is just no way a wolf could be stable with injuries like that! And so then I thought 'Oh, so this is just a dream', and then the wolf said 'It's real and I'm alive and there is no way you can stop me unless you obey'. Obey what, Kuiper?" Tears begin to well in my eyes, seeping down my cheeks and soaking into my fawn-colored fur. I step closer to him and bury my face into his fore chest, trying to escape the flashing images that creep into my head. I just want them to stop. I want this nightmare of a life to end. Slowly I look up and meet Kuiper's worried eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask stupidly.

"Why wouldn't I? Raven, something is seriously wrong." His voice is sincere and full with perplexity. I step back, my tail lowering. "Do your parents know? Does anyone know?"

"Nobody knows," I respond. "And you can't tell anyone," I rush, "at all. You're the only one that can know." There is a long stretch of silence to where he just stares off into nowhere in particular, thinking to himself. "You have to understand! My mother and father already know I'm weird and that something is happening. I've heard them talk about it. And if you or I tell them this, then they'll think I'm mad! They'll kill me!"

"They'd never kill you," he woofs.

"You don't know my parents," I state, my eyes stern and unwavering.

"Then I would like to meet them and know them," he says. I sigh, knowing that I can't defeat him. But if I show him to my parents, what if he tells them? Here I am, thinking I could trust him! No one is trustful. _They all turn on you. They all stab you in your back_ , a hissing voice says. It echoes through my head. I cringe, trying to escape from it. But I can't. The voice keeps echoing ' _turn on you, turn on you'_.

"Raven!" Kuiper shouts. I shake my head, trying to clear it of the wretched noise. _You're a strong one,_ it buzzes. _But soon you'll falter. You'll learn what you are meant to do._ Meant to do what? I ask it. But instead of answering, it vanishes. I open my eyes, my chest heaving as I take large breaths, trying to calm myself.

"I wish they—they would," I stammer, trying to recollect my thoughts as I try to wipe away the searing voice that haunts my every move.

"Who would do what?"

"Kill me," I gasp, my tongue hanging limp from my muzzle as I pant heavily. Crazed, I look up at my friend. His eyes are widened. He is shocked. Let him be, I don't care. What does life mean when all you feel is pain?

"Raven, I…" Kuiper drops his sentence, unsure of what to say. His legs and muscles are tense, his ears erect as he looks at me.

"See? You think I'm crazy, too. Nobody understands."

"Have you tried to make your parents understand? That's who you need to talk to, Raven. We only just met; I can't help you in every way. I don't know how! I'm just as young as you. I don't have the answers you need. I'll come with you to your home. Just promise me you will talk to your parents." He makes it sound simple, so easy. But talking to my parents about this _will not_ be easy! I stare at him, my paws splayed, my breathing slowly becoming regular.

"I've been trained by Mother that I should never promise to do something when I can't keep it," I say bitterly, my mouth as dry as the deserts to the far South.

"Tell me something. Did you see anything else in your dream?" Confused, I think back. I don't think I did. It was just that horrid beast of a wolf.

"No," I reply, "nothing else. Why do you ask?"

"Because, if that dream was, as you say, real, then I was just… Never mind. What's important now is to get you home." I don't want to go back, but I don't have a choice, really. I don't know how to live out here… alone. I need my parents and the company of my brothers. I need my home right now, like what Kuiper said.

Reluctantly, I begin to trail behind him and I slowly take the lead, showing him the path to my parent's den. The leaves crinkle and crack beneath my paws, breaking the prolonged silence between me and Kuiper. The sun's rays peek through the tree's thick greenery, casting puzzles and spots along the forested floor. Large shrubs spike up through the ground, creating sparse undergrowth that we wind around, careful not to get caught in the large spikes coating the branches. Every so often I glance back to see if he is still there. I'm not entirely sure if I want him to be, but he is always right behind me. I can't tell if that is good or not. What if he tells Dad and Mother? I sigh and swing my head back around, my legs moving stiffly over the ground, my ears almost drooping.

Before long, the strong scent of home reaches my nostrils. The undergrowth thickens and then thins out into a small, grass-littered clearing with two trees and a den carved into the incline of the hill that creeps up from almost the center of the grassy oval.

"Raven," a familiar voice says, relieved. It's Mother. "We've been worried sick and— who? What?" She steps back, aghast, as she looks at the grey pup beside me. I can feel his nervousness. I hope he can feel mine, too, because I'm downright petrified about what he'll say to my parents.

* * *

 **A/N: What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter* of Cursed!**

 _*Hopefully it will be out in the next 2 weeks, but isn't guaranteed_ **  
**


	4. Piling Problems

"Sorry to come in… uninvited," he says through clenched teeth. "My name is Kuiper. Raven and I met while she was off in the woods." My heart catches. God, he's going to say something. I wait, but he doesn't speak another word.

"Well then," Mother tries to reply calmly, but I can tell she is unnerved with the unexpected visitor, "I guess you can stay here for a while, but I expect you to leave mid-afternoon and return to your pack. I don't want us to stir up any trouble."

"Ma," I say, my eyes a little wide with annoyance as I step forward. "He was kicked out of his pack," I whisper in her ear. "You have to let him stay." Why I want him to stay, I'm not sure. But I also don't want him to be out there. In the dark. And alone, or worse, not alone. Who knows where that maniac wolf is?

"I'll talk to your father. He can stay for now, but that is all I'm promising you. And stay out of trouble," she warns. "We _will_ be talking about this fellow whether or not he stays." She turns away and strides towards the den, undoubtedly heading towards wherever Dad is. I turn around awkwardly and sit in front of Kuiper, waiting expectedly for something.

"So… you didn't say anything. Why?" I interrogate him, my eyes searching him, curious. I tilt my head minutely in questioning.

"I just met your mother. She wouldn't believe what I have to say if she doesn't know me. If—I have to get to know her before I tell her."

"You said 'if'," I smile at him as I get up and circle around him like a wolf around its challenger.

"No! Well, yes. But that doesn't mean anything. Words aren't always the truth," he barks. Something gleams in his eyes. They dart away, not meeting mine.

"I thought you were truthful," I try to coax the real answers out of him. I brush by him, letting my tail linger by his chin. He shakes his head and gets up.

"For now, I plan on telling them something and whatever you say won't change that. Only my thoughts will, so don't try any tricks. They won't help you." I can see a smile lingering on his muzzle.

"Tricks?" I ask. "I'd never do that. Whatever you do, do it. After all, I guess it won't matter."

"It won't?" he asks incredulously.

"Of course it will!" I yelp, my paws flying into the air in a dramatic motion. "How would it not? All they know is that I go to that clearing ever so often and that's basically all! Do you know what they would think if they heard what you have to say? Especially when you win them over, since I know that'll be easy since you've already done so with me?!" He steps back, a look of shock smeared across his face. "And my brothers! They would never live it down! They would always call me a 'psycho' or a 'mutant' or something." The realization of my words sears at my innards. I know every word is as truthful as it can be, but I don't want to believe it.

"I doubt they would," he says ambiguously.

"You just assume everything, don't you? First that my parents won't kill me and now that my brothers won't make fun of me? Maybe Orbit wouldn't, but Everest? He hates the both of us!" I'm almost yelling now, my hackles bristling ever so slightly.

"Shh! For someone not wanting everyone to know, you sure are making it easy for them to figure things out," he whispers. I groan and plop down on my back, my eyes taking in the large, fluffy white clouds above. They sprinkle the sky and cover the sun. What a great day this _could_ be. But I have to be me, which means that I can't _ever_ have a good day. I let out a blustery sigh to which Kuiper glances at me with a raised eyebrow. I shrug and roll over onto my side, studying the side of the hill speechlessly. "Maybe I ought to go. I'm causing everyone more trouble," he says softly. I get up on all four paws. Pain strikes at my heart. I feel hurt in a way I've never felt before.

"Don't," I plead, my voice wavering, on the verge of breaking.

"Why would you want me to stay?" he barks. I think about it for a while. Why do I want him to stay? All we've been doing is fighting it seems, or at least the past few hours we have. Why on Earth would I want him to stick around? I reel through my mind, I search through every possibility. Minutes pass, and he continues to wait for an answer. Finally I have one. But I'm not ready to admit it. I must come up with an excuse, or something to make him stay.

"I don't know." For once in my life, my lie is weak.

"You aren't telling the inside track," he says. "The truth," he clarifies after a second, making sure I understand what he's saying.

"I know… I'm not. But I can't tell you the truth," I bark, praying that he'll let it go. But once someone says something, you always want to know. I'm no different. Kuiper's no different. Everybody is no different, if that makes sense….

"Why can't you? Just tell me," he inquires. His voice is sturdy, and strong, and powerful. I sigh a little.

"I just can't!" I yap, my tail sinking towards the ground. I can't tell him, I just can't. _And you shouldn't feel it, either_ ; a hissing voice emerges into my head, clouding the rest of my thoughts. 'It' is back. I can think what I want! I don't need to let it control me—

I suddenly become convulsed with pain. I writhe around on the rich green grass, my legs tense one moment then lax the next. I can feel the warmth of a body. I can feel the softness of another wolf's fur against mine. A wet yet warm and comforting feeling is apparent on my muzzle. The 'it' is pressed out. It leaves. Gasping for air, I blink my eyes. Kuiper is above me, his eyes filled with fret and concern. Then I realize something.

He kissed me.

"Raven? You need help. This isn't good." I look up at him. He is helping me. Who else would I need?

"I," I say slowly, my heart beating a mile a minute, "love you." His eyes widen as the milliseconds drone on like hours. My lips begin to form a smile as my face heats up. "And you saved me. I could've died. Maybe not this time, but that—thing—is definitely after me. That's why I don't want you to leave… because I love you."

"I have to go," he barks and wheels around. "I'm not doing any good being here." His grey fur becomes drowned out by the shrubs' thick branches as he disappears too quickly for me to even move and go after him.

"Kuiper!" I howl. I can feel my heart literally breaking. I don't understand how or why I feel love for him, but I do. And now he's gone and I have no idea where. I make a move forward, but that's when I hear a voice.

"Raven?" Mother says. She comes up to my side. "What's happened? What's wrong? Did he hurt you?" Yes, he did. He has. I think—no, I know that he doesn't feel anything for me and doesn't want to feel anything like that about me. Who would like a maddened, annoying, bossy pup like me? _Pup?_ Nobody. I look up with tear-filled eyes at my mother.

"I want to…." I trail off, not wanting to finish my sentence.

"To what?" she asks, wanting desperately to know. Die. I want to die. I'm so stupid for saying that. I don't even know what just happened it occurred so quickly. Why does everything have to go wrong?

"I want to go to bed." Sure, of course this time my lie sounds believable. "I'm tired." That part isn't a lie. I _am_ exhausted, but I don't care about that. I want to find Kuiper and ask him why he left. I want to rewind to the minute I met him and I never want to be mad at him. Sinking hopelessly onto the ground, I become overwhelmed with exhaustion.

"Raven, answer me." Mother pushes at my side. Annoyed, I look up at her, my ears flat against my skull. "Tell me what happened."

"Everything?" I ask, hoping that I won't have to tell her _everything_. But even if she says I do, I don't have to, do I?

"Yes, everything." Groaning, I get up and meet her eyes, my head bowed with enmity.

"Kuiper left and I need to find him!" I shout, anger boiling within me. Adrenaline runs through my veins, cleansing me of the tiredness. I spin around on my hind legs and dart towards the bushes. The thorns rip at my fur, tearing tufts out left and right, but I don't care. The dry leaves send dust towards my nose, making breathing hard, but I won't stop. I cough as the particles flood my nose and swirl like eddies in my throat, causing pain to course through my neck. I grimace and slow down, but I need to find Kuiper, and I _will not_ stop until I do.

* * *

My legs begin to burn with exhaustion, and my head throbs with pain. I finally give in and slow down into a brisk trot. And then a slow walk. I try to take in the fresh mountain air, but something chokes it out. I hack, my back arching as I cough violently. Kuiper's scent is in the air. He must be nearby. I lift my nose to the sky, taking whiffs of the air. Sharp scents of crisp autumn leaves blur all other scents except one. It's musky, and odd. Passing it as irrelevant, I lower my muzzle to the ground, searching desperately for Kuiper.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that." I can hear a voice whisper. It sounds like Kuiper. "I'm such a fool!" Stones clack against each other. Leaves rustle. Then it is silent. The sound of delicate paw steps against the leaves is the only noise. It becomes louder. From behind a green, tangled bush, a wolf emerges. Its grey fur is tussled and matted from hard running.

"Why'd you leave?" Kuiper doesn't say anything. He just looks sullenly into my eyes. He seems lifeless…. He looks almost as if he's been betrayed. But how? "I answered you earlier. The least you can do is answer me."

"Because…" he pauses.

"Because…?" I urge him on, waiting impatiently for his answer. Waiting isn't going to make it easier for him to say anything.

"Because I feel like you're using me." I step back, aghast at his words.

"Using you? How?"

"You said that I saved you. And that's why you want me around. To be honest, Raven… I feel something for you. But what you said—or at least how you worded it—it changed everything instantly. I don't know how, but I just feel like you're using me." I shake my head. I can't believe this is happening.

"That is _not_ what I meant!"

"Oh really? Well it seemed so." He glances away, not meeting my eyes. I look down at the shriveled leaves beneath my paws. They crunch and practically disintegrate beneath my small feet.

"I've," I drag out the word, wanting to just curl up like the leaves and never wake up again. I stop uttering the sentence as I realize it's just like what Kuiper said. I don't want to be the one to split our ways. I can't do it. I finally found a friend and now he's about to leave. Forever. "I don't understand this," I begin to raise my voice unwittingly. "Why can't we just be friends? Why did you have to run? Why is this happening?" I look up at him expectantly. The seconds tick by. A searing, painful buzzing fills the air from the strange silence.

"I don't know."

"Then why can't you just come back and we both forget everything?"

"It's not that simple."

"Why can't it be?" I gasp, my tongue tired of the 'why's coming from my mouth. He doesn't answer right away, his head turned to the right, not facing me.

"You should go back home. It's almost dusk. I'll think about what you said," he says slowly as he turns around and marches toward the other side of the bush.

"What is there to think about?" I call after him. There isn't a reply. Agitated, I walk away, my tail low and stiff with annoyance. My heart thumps louder and louder as I think back on the quick conversation. How am I supposed to get out of this? It's impossible. All I want is for Kuiper and I to be friends and then… I don't know what else. I just simply want us to be friends! I'm not—or wasn't—using him, was I? I slowly falter to the ground, my strength breaking. Warm water wells in my eyes. It drips onto my fur. It rolls down and then falls with a gentle _plop_ onto my foreleg. Then it slides down and gives water to the leaves. More come. I can't hold back the liquid that forms swiftly in my eyes. More tears leak down onto my cheeks and splatter onto my paws. Thirstily, the silt and leaves absorb the salted liquid. I lay there for a long time, unmoving except for my chest which heaves as I try to catch my breath and keep myself from crying, although it's no use. I continue to weep as silently as I can.

* * *

The light dwindles and soon it's almost pitch dark. I dig into the Earth until I hit dirt that's just too hard to break. I curl up in the small indent and scoop some leaves around me. Mother and Dad won't find me. I'll have the whole night to think—and cry—to myself. Things have taken a turn for the worse so suddenly. What else could go wrong?

I let sleep overcome me as I think about my eternal pile of problems and mistakes.


	5. Loser's Luck

"Ouch!" I yelp as a claw scrapes my back. I leap up and meet the eyes of my opponent. I relax slightly as I realize its Orbit… with Dad, Everest, and Mother in tow. They create a half-moon around me. I look up at them from my little indentation, my eyes glancing to each of them separately. Fear races through my chest. I should've run farther. I should've forgotten about Kuiper and just have gone as far away as I possibly could. But it didn't matter now. They are here.

"Sorry," he says, "I meant to just paw you." I look him up and down, infuriated at their appearance.

"You've got to stop this!" Mother steps closer, emerging from the perfectly shaped half-oval. "You need to stop running away all the time—at every opportunity."

"Maybe you just don't understand," I snarl, my lips pulled back.

"What do I need to understand, then?" Mother raises her howl above mine. Dad stays quiet. I meet his optics for a split second and then glance away. He's searching me. I need to hide everything. I need to run away… but this time for real.

"You don't need to understand anything! You wouldn't… you," my voice falters as I lose the words that were forming in my angered brain. "You would never get what I would tell you," I say, not caring about how I say what I do. I just want to distract them. I get up and back away. Mother doesn't move. Do they not see where I'm going to go? I lunge to the far right. My paws land steadily, and, gathering my bearings, I run with great strides. The air blows through my fur, whistles through my ears. I outstretch my paws, ready to land. Out of the blue, a force grabs at the scruff of my neck and yanks backwards, pulling me out of the air and throwing me down on the ground. I whimper a little as I make impact with the Earth.

"I will _not_ have this any longer, Raven!" Mother shouts in exasperation.

"Then what are you going to do?" _Kill me?_ I wonder. I wish she would. My life would end, and everything would be better. They wouldn't miss me, anyways.

"You'll see when _we_ get home," Mother emphasizes the 'we'. She grabs my scruff and begins to head towards the den with me clamped tightly in her jaws. I grunt as Mother carries me along. I paw at thin air, trying to get her to let me down. Giving up, I curl my hind legs and succumb to the punishment, my ears drooping, my eyes gazing down at the passing leaves, glazed over from boredom and thought. The brush suddenly thickens. Grunts come from Mother's mouth, muffled by my fur, as she trudges through the spiky bushes. Delicately, Orbit and Everest press through on either side of Mother and me; leaping through branches and over roots, they vanish from sight. The thicket of bushes and twisting, swirling vines opens up into a small, yet oddly roomy, expanse of lush grass. Mother sets me down rather harshly. I suppress a whine that desperately begs to escape from my throat. I must act tough. I can find a way to get out of this situation. I always do. Mother's muzzle nudges my hind. "Go on," she commands. Reluctantly, I do as I'm told. We head towards the den. I jump in, my paws landing on the ground just in time for me to be scooped back up and flung around by Mother. She carries me back outside. We turn right. And then left. She crouches down and slinks into a small hole, her stomach almost touching the ground. Her breath is shallow. Unsteady. It's unnerving and bothering. I can sense her urgency, and something else. Something that I wish I hadn't smelled. Fear. She turns a sharp right and then stands up as the ditch—or den?—widens. She drops me on the floor. I look up as I notice shafts of light flicker through the den. Above is a small hole with sunlight seeping through, pooling on the dirt floor. I refocus my attention to the entrance as echoing footsteps come from behind me and Mother. Dad appears.

"I don't think this is… the right thing to do," his voice rebounds off of the walls eerily as he speaks. His tail is lowered, hanging limply between his two hind legs that are still in the smaller tunnel. It's as if he wants to run but he won't.

"It is the only way she will learn. You and I both know that," Mother says, sternly. But there's a slight shake to her bark. "You and I made this den for a reason. It's because of those prophesies. We can't risk it, Phoenix."

"Let's not discuss this with… Raven… around," Dad finishes surly. He emerges just to turn around and crawl away into the dark tunnel. I look after him, praying that he hadn't left. I don't like where this is going.

"What prophesies?" I question, my voice strong, unshaken.

"It's nothing," she says in a hushed whisper.

"Obviously it is," I bark tempestuously.

"You don't talk to me like that!" Mother yaps sharply, her tail raised in warning, ears flattened against her skull in indignation. "I am sick of your attitude, pup. Maybe this time something will show you your place! And this is it." She stomps away into the tunnel. The tip of her tail disappears.

"Fine!" I yell. "Fine," I repeat, my voice breaking. The scrabbling of claws reaches my ears. Then the sound of paws scraping at the dirt. I tilt my head in curiosity and bound forward into the tunnel, awaiting the source of the commotion. I skid to a halt as I see the faces of Everest and Mother pawing at the dirt. Orbit is far back, almost at the bushline. His shoulders shake, his nose almost hanging to the ground. I look back up at the other two. Everest's face is twisted into a joyous grin while Mother's is hidden by a sheet of dust. Squinting as I try to see what's happening, I suddenly realize what they are doing. I back up as crackling fills the air. Rocks fall in front of my paws. Dirt collapses in slow motion. Everest and Mother become swallowed up by the plume of dust, dirt, and who knows what else. Orbits face is the last thing I see. Along with a single tear.

I back up farther as I look at the closed-up entrance. Large stones and sediment spill all the way down to my front paws. They left me here. _They abandoned you_ , a voice hisses. I back away, my heart thumping painfully hard against my chest. I take a tight turn and race through the tunnel and out into the hallowed out area. _Don't think you can escape,_ it whispers. The noise hurts my sensitive little ears. They flick in agitation.

"Leave me alone," I cry, my words broken by sobs.

"You know why they left you here, don't you?" a clear voice asks. It's different. I know I've heard it before, but I can't place where. I look around. The cloaks of darkness don't penetrate very far. I can see the grains of sediment lining the wall. Nobody's there. "Yet I am." I shudder as a violent shiver races down my spine.

"No," I choke out, my face stained with tears, "I don't. I don't know why they left me here, okay? And I don't care," I say. I'm not even sure if it's a lie.

"Because they're afraid. Afraid, afraid. They're afraid," it echoes. "Of you." The walls seem to shake. Dirt crumbles from the roof of the 'den'. It falls gently like a blanket on the cold hard clay that coats the floor. I glance around to my right where the voice is the strongest. A silhouette of a wolf becomes more defined. Then a paw emerges into the shadowy light. A snout appears, followed by the eyes and ears. Scars line its muzzle. Its red eyes shimmer in the dim light. "I believe we've met before. Yes?" I cough as revulsion grips at me. Pangs jab at my head as the monster comes closer.

"Don't… don't touch me!" I yelp. My paws slip from under me and I topple to the ground.

"You can end it all before it even happens, Raven." It pauses before saying, "You can save yourself!" It chuckles hysterically, its head thrown back. "Except you won't because you're weak."

"I am _not_ weak!" I growl, my gums drawn back revealing a sharp line of teeth.

"There we go. That's who you really are," he smiles, his head held high in a proud manner. I lower my head, abruptly ending my anger. I will refuse to do anything he wants until I die. "That could be a long time. Oh, and with suffering. Did I already say that?" He begins to laugh maniacally, his red eyes almost tearing. "I've said a little too much. If you don't mind, I'll be going now." Still processing his words, I don't speak. "Good. Well, hope you enjoyed your visit." What does he mean? This is _my_ prison.

He vanishes. And so does everything else.

* * *

I snap my eyes open and jump up. My claws dig into the pile of leaves beneath my paws. The moon's light casts eerie shadows along the Earth. Large trees scatter the ground. Bushes and undergrowth litter the floor.

"You're safe," a soft voice says. I look over to my side and see a wolf. I side-step away from the furred form, my hackles bristling in trepidation as I stare at it uneasily. "Raven, your fine." I meet the wolf's blazing blue eyes. Relief floods through me.

"God," I sigh, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Kuiper, I'm so sorry." Everything else I have to say becomes choked out by my whimpers. He places his forepaw over mine.

"Now isn't the time for you and me to talk. You need to go home."

"I can't!" I bark. "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I just had this dream and—"

"You seem to always have an excuse," he cuts in.

"Actually, you've only tried to get me home twice now. I don't see how you can qualify that as 'always'. And it's all because of you that I'm back out here!"

"Fine, alright. Tell me then," he says with a drawn out sigh. I let out a small growl and roll my eyes, a little smile flickering on my lips. I hope he can see it. I want him to know I'm just messing around.

"Orbit came and woke me up. My mom, dad, and other brother, Everest, were there, too. Mother yelled at me for leaving again and then she picked me up and brought me back home. Except she brought me into this tunnel that led to a large den," I inhale, trying to regain all of the lost air. "She placed me down and she and Dad talked about something… I can't remember what upon my life. It was just so horrible!" I rush, my breathing becoming deep and hurried. "Anyways, so then she left me. I heard a noise and went into the tunnel towards the opening to investigate. Then I saw Everest and my mother digging at the dirt. It caved in and the entrance—and exit—became blocked. I headed back into the large den thing and all of a sudden that voice came back. You know, that force or whatever? And then another voice began talking—and this time it was that black wolf that I had in my other dream that _wasn't_ a dream. Well, then he started talking about weird stuff and I don't even know what and then he said something about leaving and then BAM, I was awake." I gasp for breath, my chest heaving as my lungs deflate and then expand with air. Kuiper simply stands there, watching me blankly as he tries to undoubtedly think about the hundreds of words that had come out of my mouth in less than a minute. I wait patiently for his response.

"Okay, but that was just a dream," his words are like a sword in the heart, "and you need to get home. The longer you put this off, the harder it'll be!"

"Says the one that wouldn't reason with me _yesterday_ and continued to put things off!"

"Says the one that complained that talking to her mother would be hard but me forgetting everything would be _easy_ ," he barks. He doesn't even sound angry. He's definitely not happy or joking around, but he's not angry. That's all I care about.

"I'm sorry," I apologize sincerely, hoping to clear things up and make sure he's not the slightest bit mad.

"Stop with that! A 'sorry' isn't going to get these problems solved."

"What problems?" I inquire, my head tilted. Nothing's the matter except that we aren't together.

"Oh, I don't know, let's see…. For starters, you _continuously_ run away from your parents and brothers. You hear voices—"

"You can hear them, too," I woof.

"That's… ugh. Just listen since you asked, okay?" I nod in bitter agreement. "You can _see_ a wolf that you call 'real'. You see dreams that show… strange things…. Do I need to go on?" he sits down, waiting for my answer.

"No," I sigh, my head dipping, my tail low.

"I'm going back to you parent's den. Whether you come or not is up to you. I won't force you."

"You know I'll go because you're going, which you probably aren't even going to." I pause as I think about some possibilities—and their outcomes. "I'm not falling for it."

"Then so be it." He turns and walks through the leaf littered ground towards the direction of the den.

"Fine, I'll come," I bark to him. I trot up to his side and we walk towards the worst possible place on Earth. But at least we're talking and hanging out for now. I couldn't ask for more right now with the way things have been going.

Maybe my luck is changing for the better.

* * *

 **A/N: Two chapters in one weekend = you've been lucky! Cursed will hopefully be updated every other week, but due to homework, this may go from one every other day (Extremely Unlikely) to once a month (Fairly Likely)... Basically, enjoy the chapters as they come!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Remember, reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Frenetic Family

**\- Frenetic Family -  
**

 **Chapter 6 of Cursed**

* * *

"I want you to tell me everything that happened." The voice is loud, and crisp. I flatten my ears in response, trying to dull the agitating noise. "Raven," the wolf sighs. Reluctantly, I sit up, my eyes drooping with tiredness. My blurred vision becomes clear as the sharp outline of Mother comes into focus, surrounded by dirt. We're in the den.

"Why? I didn't before, I won't now." My lip raises in a slight snarl. She doesn't see it.

"Please just tell me. The sooner you do, the sooner we can go on our hunting trip that we were _supposed_ to go on yesterday, or the day before. I've lost count," her words dwindle into nothing as she submerges her mind deep into thought. I mull it over. Do I want to tell her everything or go on a hunting trip? And get food…. My stomach growls on cue. But I mustn't tell her! Fighting back and forth with myself, I sit there and stare aimlessly off into the nearby dirt wall. "Raven," Mother urges. Her muzzle comes closer. She looks into my eyes with partially hidden worry. They seem glazed with liquid. I can't let her cry. It'll break me.

"What do you want me to tell you?" I question her, my eyes rolling to the right—away from her. If she cries, I'll tell her everything. I won't have a choice.

"Oh, I don't—um…" I grunt as I lay back down, my back to her, "anything. I need to know."

"Know what?" I growl, my teeth bared as I jump onto my feet and turn on her. Standing only half of her height, she barely flinches. But she is shocked. It's apparent, all the way to the slightly raised hackles to the widened eyes. The sound of paws slapping the earth in long strides splits the sudden stillness. Dad leaps into the den, blockading the way between me and my mother. His lips are drawn back into a nasty snarl, his pupils dilated with fury and anger. His tail is raised in warning, his back slightly arched, protecting Mother.

"You," he yells, his voice echoing off of the den's walls, " _will_ stop with this attitude! I don't care if…" he stumbles over his frustration, "if you have a reason or not, whether you're just at that age! I will not have this! I'm sick of you disobeying your mother and me and running off at every opportunity." Boy, were those words familiar. I lower my tail slightly. But I must not give in. "I'm tired and fatigued of your tone, too, and if you don't quit with all of this sh—stuff, than—" he stops abruptly. Just the way that his mouth slams shut tells me that he knows _exactly_ what he's going to say. He just doesn't want me to know. "But listen here," his voice is a raspy whisper from his loud outburst, "if you don't shape up, or if you make another wrong move… I'm done with you." He steps back, turns around, and marches out of the den, his legs stiff with indignation. I watch him go, my ears limp against my head, my nose quivering with hurt. Words are painful, no matter what Everest always used to say. I slowly avert my attention to Mother who stands there, her front legs splayed slightly, her eyes scouring across my shaking body. Her left lip twitches involuntarily. Reaction to what's happened, I assume. Her tail hangs listless between her hind legs. Her whiskers tic as she stands still with stupefaction. I cringe as she steps forward, the tip of my tail waving with fear. My throat becomes choked with a whine too large to escape. Petrified, I continue to shrink in size until my stomach is pressed against the cold, unhomely rocks and dirt. This can't be my home. Not now. Not with these wolves. I thought Dad was… different. I thought he wasn't like mother: always yelling and never listening or leaving me alone. But maybe he's right. Maybe I _have_ had too much reign, but that doesn't matter now. I want to be away _now_! Mother's emerald green eyes glance up into mine. I crouch, shaking uncontrollably.

Her voice is surprisingly soft as she speaks, "You've got to listed to your father and me. I—I know you've been scared of me, but it's your father you've got to worry about, Raven. Once he's mad, he's mad. He'll remember every single thing you do wrong, and report it to me. I have no choice but to… send you to the Eey Tagay."

"What's that?" I ask timidly, my voice wavering and unsteady. Mother glances around.

"I can't tell you. But _he_ will find you if your father calls. Behave," she commands as she leaps out of the den gracefully. Why can't I know? Why!?

"Why can't anyone tell me anything?" I howl after her, my words breaking as I look at the den entrance. I feel overpowered by loneliness. I never realized until now how much I had just wanted her to stay and embrace me. And comfort me. I'm scared, I'm alone. I don't have any friends, and I may as well not have a family anymore. They just want me dead. _But isn't that what you wanted?_ A probing voice asks.

"No," I answer feebly. _But it's what you_ did _want,_ it hisses to me, enveloping all other noises. "I don't want it anymore!" _You sure are a pup with great differences in your feelings, aren't you?_ It chuckles hysterically, its horrid laughter crackling like the fireworks in the summertime. I whimper and back up into the cold ground behind me. _I see… you want your friend to help you out, but you don't want my guidance? Pity,_ it sighs. The noise reverberates in my ears. They become filled with aches. _I guess I can leave for a while._ The strange hiss disappears just as quickly and randomly as it had come. "Is he here?" I almost want it to answer. Silence is the response. "Kuiper?" I call out in a hushed voice. I step towards the entrance of the den, my paw on the upwards slant. I perk my ears up and look outside. Mother's playing with Orbit and Everest. Father is hunched over near the bushes. I can see his muzzle move as if he's muttering to himself—or talking to someone! I bound out of the den, my snout letting barks and yips come forth and spill out into the leafy mountain air. A grey streak comes out from behind Dad's silhouette and leaps towards me, tackling me to the ground. The sizzling blue eyes of Kuiper meet mine.

"I thought we hated each other?" I bark, my tail wagging in every direction.

"Naw, I don't even remember why we would," he says slightly sarcastically. He's forgiven me. But how many more chances do I get? I've been screwing up on everything so far, so how many more times are others willing to forgive me? He places his paws on my chest, pinning me down. The pads are soft, comforting. I close my eyes slightly as I take in the feeling of his strong forepaws on my chest. I look up at him and meet his eyes. My face grows hot. I laugh sheepishly and force him off, my stomach heaving afterwards from the forced effort. He nuzzles my side. Not giving thought to my parents watching, I spin around and meet him nose-to-nose. I smile as I feel his warm breath on my chin.

A low growl barrels through the silence. Yelping, Kuiper wheels around, his claws withdrawn, ready to slash at the one who has bitten his hind side. My father glares down at him.

"I thought we had an agreement," he snarls, "yet you're about to break it right when you see her again. No wonder you two are friends." He snorts furiously and strides into the forest, his fur bristling with rage as he takes one look at Mother like he's hoping she'd bring back the strictness she had just a while ago. I meet Kuiper's fearful eyes and smile at him. 'Who cares?' I ask soundlessly. He smirks. God, he's gorge—

"Whhayya!" Orbit lands on top of Kuiper. "Giddy up, wolfie!"

"What the…?" Kuiper scrunches his nose and bucks, tossing Orbit onto the vibrant green grass. Kuiper shakes his head and lifts it up just in time to make a collision with Everest. My brother scrambles over Kuiper, clawing at him, but he only successfully takes out a few tufts of hair. Knowing that they're just playing, I sit down to watch. My friend will beat Everest and Orbit any day. Kuiper whips around and grabs Everest's side. He slams him onto the ground and flings his head side to side, tearing fur, sending it flurrying across the sky. Orbit attacks the grey pup from behind, his teeth sinking into Kuiper's scruff. Yowling for effect, the grey streak gives a blow to Everest and spins around and tackles Orbit to the ground. Chest heaving, Kuiper backs up slowly and stands, proudly, and victorious, over my two brothers. The tip of my tail bouncing like a spring, I prance towards Kuiper. A smile flickers on his muzzle.

"I can't believe he won!" Everest huffs under his breath.

"Ditto," Orbit sighs.

"But we weren't trying," Everest says louder than his last words, making sure Kuiper can hear.

"Yeah!" Orbit agrees, smiling as the two trot over to Mother who begins to clean them up for the evening. I look back at Kuiper.

"I'm glad you don't hate me."

"Why would I?" he queries.

"I don't know. You were so mad at me yesterday, and I just thought… you wouldn't want to stay around."

"Let's not talk about yesterday," he says hurriedly, his eyes glancing away. "Let's just… live the present. Forget whatever happened."

"How about the scuffle? You were amazing, Kuiper," I say sincerely.

"No—just stop," he commands gruffly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," he sighs as he begins to head towards Everest and Orbit.

"What's not my fault? Lately, everything that has gone wrong _is_ my fault," I reason, almost laughing at the trueness behind my words.

"I lied."

"About?" I ask, my brows scrunched together in thought. What could he have lied about?

"I didn't come from the Druid pack." He pauses. "I don't even know where I came from. I wasn't part of the Specimen, Slough, or Druids. I wasn't even a Yellowstone wolf." I let the words sink in.

"Okay," I say slowly, "so then where _did_ you come from?"

"I told you that I don't know," he says calmly. But there's a slight edge to his voice. "I know wh—who raised me. But besides what I've told you, you don't need to know anything else."

"What's with everyone? Why can't I know something? Nobody ever tells me anything," I say, exasperated.

"I don't want you talking about anything. I don't want me talking about it, either. It hurts, Raven. That's why I know you need help. Because something happened to me, too."

"Tell me," I plead.

"No," he says seriously.

"Please," I begin to laugh, my tail wagging.

"No, I won't tell you," he chuckles. Instantaneously his face straightens and he avoids my eyes. He glances towards the ground. I dip my head slightly, trying to get his attention. But he already knows I'm there—he just doesn't want to communicate like a normal wolf. I step forwards. Then again. And again. I touch his cold, moist nose. His electric blue eyes meet mine. We lift our heads up together. I move closer and nuzzle the small indent in his fur just by the base of his muzzle. He cranes his neck over me. Comforting each other, we stand still for a few moments until I withdraw. But I have a reason. I strain my legs to their maximum height so I can reach the top of his snout. I lick the top and down to the right of his muzzle, caressing it gently with my bumpy pink tongue. He doesn't do anything for a moment, and I'm ready for him to back away when he begins to lick me, too. It's warm and invigorating. I move closer as his tongue wraps around my snout, fondling it. A tingle courses down my spine and towards my hind. I can feel a cramp—an egging—for more. Seeming to read my mind, he makes his licks more prolonged and rough, toying around with my snout. I let a soft giggle escape my throat. He brushes his cheek against mine, his tongue licking my small, thin whiskers. A sigh of joy and comfort.

"What is this?" A bark howls in vehemence. "Bandit! Why didn't you do anything?" Kuiper and I spread apart instantly. Mother looks up at a froth-mouthed Dad. He glares angrily at the two of us. "What are you doing with her?" Everest and Orbit curiously lift their heads from their front legs, waking up from their snooze. "Get away you vermin!" He shouts, taking what he saw the wrong way. Everything Kuiper was doing is good, not horrible like he's portraying it to be. He lunges at Kuiper, his jaws wide, ready to clamp down on my friend's small body. Instinctively, Kuiper backs away. But Dad knew beforehand that he was going to do that. Wide-eyed, I leap towards Kuiper so that Dad's jaws will grab me, and not him. Kuiper shouts for me to stop, but I don't pay heed. Dad's eyes grow large like a fly's and he slams his paws into the ground, dirt and grass flying like mist across the clearing as he finally skids to a halt, after he narrowly dodged grabbing me, three feet past the two of us. He turns around, his legs shaking in stupor. But the near-catastrophe doesn't dampen the flare in his eyes. Stalking forward with stiff, plank-like legs, Dad stops before us, his face contorted with tempestuousness, his ears almost invisible they are so flat. His pearly teeth flicker in the light as he glares down at Kuiper and me. "This is the last straw. I'm done with the two of you."

* * *

 **A/N: What will happen next? You won't know for at least another week… and maybe more! Remember, please review! ;-)**

 **This chapter will be revised, so if there are lots of mistakes, don't fear- they will be fixed!**


	7. Execrable Episode

"Phoenix, don't do this. We can give them another chance," Mother pleads.

"What do you mean? You were ready to send them to Eey Tagay before the last time Raven ran off. Why are you so against it now?"

"Because I was just angry," Mother explains, her voice strained. "Let's just go on the hunting trip and talk about this later."

"We're leaving that mongrel," Dad says, motioning towards Kuiper, "here. If he runs off, so be it. If a coyote or bear gets him, oh well. If Scharr comes, then he comes. But that rat is staying here." I look over at Kuiper, my tail tucked tightly between my legs. Why did Dad have to act like this?

"Go," Kuiper whispers in my ear. "I can fend for myself. I know how." I glance at him. How can he be so sure that he'll be alright?

"It is just for an hour or so," I say, trying to reassure myself more than him.

"If Scharr comes, I'll be fine."

"You know who 'Scharr' is?" I interrogate, curious. My head tilts minutely.

"Yes, but—"

"C'mon," Mother barks to me, "before your father changes his mind." Nodding, I back away from Kuiper.

"You'll be here when I come back. Won't you?"

"I promise," he says. "Now go. I'll see you later." I duck my head slightly as I trail behind Mother. Orbit follows close behind. Everest shares a few inaudible words with Kuiper, and then all of us pick up into a brisk trot towards the northeast, and towards the prey. I slow down and cross behind Mother, coming back up next to Orbit.

"Do you know who Scharr is?"

"No idea," he shrugs as he stays abreast with Mother, in perfect stride.

"What about the Eey Tagay?" I ask, my neck aching as I continue to look over at Orbit.

"Don't have a clue, Raven. Everest might." Slowing down, I shake my head and head across Mother's fresh path. The leaves crinkle and shatter beneath my paws. The small drought is good. The prey will be weak.

"Everest," I begin, "do you know what the Eey Tagay is?" He practically stops in his tracks. Starting back up, he looks disconnectedly off towards the shoveled trail that Mother has created.

"I'll tell you." Finally, someone who will answer my questions. "Eey Tagay is where Southwestern Canadian wolves bring their pups. Their trouble pups. Also known as pups who _run off_ ," he emphasizes, "pups who have health problems, pups who are sick in the head. Grihl pups. Alpha pups that abuse and kill their siblings that softer parents don't want to have—or to deal with. Yellowstone wolves don't have this, but most other places do. The Carolinas, the Southwestern United States. South America, where the Maned wolf is, and beyond that, I honestly have no clue. I only know the Americas." He slows into a walk. Seconds tick by. One. Two. Then ten. He begins to speak again. "Sometimes I act like a jerk." I make a face at him. "Alright, worse than a jerk. But, I want you to know that I don't want you to leave. If you're sent to the Eey Tagay… we'll never see each other again. You must listen to Father and Mother."

Stunned, I just barely manage to release a few pent-up words, "How… do you knew—know about all of this?"

"I've spent a little time with your naughty boyfriend." I raise my upper lip in warning. God, has this conversation taken a quick turn or what?

"First, he's _not_ naughty! Second, he's not my boyfriend."

"Is he your mate, then?" Aghast, I step back. "And he's devious, not naughty, if you'd rather put it that way."

"Why would you say that?" I demand my brother to tell me, my front paw slapping onto the ground in infuriation.

"He's been there. He's been to the Eey Tagay." My brain tries to register the words, but I'm too taken aback to think. Kuiper must've been a trouble pup if he'd been sent there. But how? He's so helpful and kind…. "Kuiper is cool and all, but you really shouldn't hang out with him."

"You can't tell me what to do," I snap, my pupils slits as I stare him down. My tail straightens. I'll fight if I need to.

"See?" Everest exclaims. "This is what you do and _this_ is what is going to be your downfall into Eey Tagay! You need to rethink your choices, Raven." Raven this, Raven that! Does anyone ever have anything else to say? Angered, I lengthen my strides and catch up to Mother. Everybody always makes me mad at them. And they wonder why I run off! Everest comes up on my side. "Kuiper was like Scharr's son. That's not good. Scharr is a rapacious demagogue. He's power hungry, and with all of these pups, he'll have an army soon enough. You have to stay away from Kuiper. I bet you, on my life, that he's a spy."

"No he's not!" I yell. "He's not like that! He's never been there, but for the past few days, he's _always_ been there for me, and that's more than I can say for you or anyone else! He's my friend, and he would never do that!" Mother spins around, her hackles bristling, her eyes widened with wrath.

"Knock it off," she screams at the both of us, her gums pulled back. "Shut up and get in line! Half of Canada knows we're here now because of the two of you! Take a lesson from Obit and be quiet, mutts." I flinch as I hear the language come from Mother's muzzle. She never curses. Sullenly, I take my place in line behind Orbit. Everest follows suite.

"Is he a lambkin?" I can hear Everest hiss in my ear.

"I told you to be quiet," Mother says hoarsely, throwing her head back and glaring at Everest and me. I guess Orbit is no longer living up to his old life of troublemaking. Suddenly Everest and I have taken up the position of firebrand. I slump, my head plunged towards the leafy groundcover. The endless pines and deciduous trees tower above, shrubs scour the landscape, and haze veils the forest for the continuous two mile trek. Nothing signals the hunting grounds. No bushes opening to grassland, no trees vanishing to reveal plains, and no boundaries permanently set by wolves. This is open game land for miles upon miles. Herds, or loners, of moose, elk, and deer could be scattered anywhere. Along with other wolf packs. Starving, hungry, ravenous wolf packs.

"Spread out. Everest, stick with Raven. Orbit will go with me," Mother says.

"Where's Father?" Everest whines. I know he's dreading being stuck with me. We didn't really end our conversation on a good note.

"He didn't want to come. But he may show up," her voice lightens, but then falls again. Everest lowers his head. "He's having a rough time with all of the," she mutters, and then, even quieter, "truths and lies." Orbit nor Everest flinch. Am I the only one who heard?

"Come on," he woofs halfheartedly to me. Perky, I trot behind him. The sooner we find and catch some of the hooved, the sooner we can go home… and I can see Kuiper. I want to be away from Mother and Dad. They've both have been acting so oddly, and I don't like it. I can't help but think that it's because of me. They know I'm different somehow. They might even know about that black wolf in my dreams, about the hissing voice…. They might know everything for all I know.

The browning bushes pass by us as we continue to trek through the forest. Mother's intakes of air are loud as she sniffs wildly for some scent—or hint—of sustainable food. This is meant to be a hunting trip, but I'm beginning to think that it doesn't matter anymore. We're all too hungry to go starving if we can't find anything alive. My tail hangs loosely as I put my own sniffer to the ground, smelling desperately for the furry, wind-blown scent that the elk leave behind. Taking on even a female will be hard for us without Dad. But I don't want him around. He's become a monster. Anger coursing through my veins, I pick up into a strained walk and pace through the forest, catching up to Mother and Orbit, leaving Everest to fend for himself in the back of the pack. The wind scrapes at the trees and whistles through the branches. It picks up the leaves and carries them into the air, swirling like flurries of snow on a gusty day. It barrels through my coat that insulates my body, ripping the warmth, and seemingly only comfort at this point, from me. Chattering, I leap stiffly towards Mother. She doesn't make a move to condole me but continues to walk on. I shove my body into her warm fur as she trudges on. But it doesn't help. Not enough, anyways.

"Can you feel it?" a small voice asks. Yes, I can. It is strong, and unnerving. Electricity courses through the air.

"At least this quick drought will end. It hasn't lasted long, but it sure has had an impact on the water supply," Mother comments matter-of-factly. "Let's just hope we can get some food before the rains come." As my stomach twirls and craves for nutrients, I could've never agreed more. Swinging my head back to face forwards, I lift my lead-filled legs with difficulty. But the thirst for blood and rich elk meat drives me onwards.

"This way," Everest commands. My stomach taking lead of my body, I obediently turn to the left and follow my brother. I don't want to hang out with him, but if the outcome is food, then I'll do it. The brush and trees thin as we near a plain. Strong smells of elk reach my nostrils. I take in a breathy smell of the air. The scent of the hoofed is so strong, I fear that I may break rank and begin the hunt. But I crouch next to Everest and wait for the signal.

A howl splits the silent world and Mother darts out from the brush and sprints towards the herd. She swiftly gazes over their physical, bodily appearance. She chooses one and swerves to the left, her fur being whisked around by the wind and force of her pursuit. She leaps, her jaws open. Mother grabs onto the elk's rump and bites down with as much force as she can muster. The elk's whistle pierces the electrified air. The desperate call for help echoes through the valley. Orbit appears from the bush line. He canters towards the hunt. Timid. Mother calls him and he picks up his pace. Reluctantly, he throws himself at the elk and slices at its legs with his claws. The elk lashes its hind leg at him, hitting him square in the chest. Doubled over, Orbit takes large breathes of air, trying to recover quickly.

"Everest, Raven," Mother shouts. I push off my hind legs and go into top-speed. The dirt flurries behind my paws, the wind sweeps through my fur and dries my nose. The elk's bloodied body comes closer and closer. I leap up and land on its back, my claws digging into it in an attempt to hold on. She bucks and rears, but with Everest and Mother attacking her hind quarters, the fight is useless.

"Get the throat," Orbit yells to us as he continues to stumble nearer, his pink tongue lolling form his mouth. I slink towards the elk's neck. Never actually hunted before, my balance is horrid and the elk throws me off. I land with a hard thud on the shriveled grass. I can't breathe. I can't breathe! I inhale deeply, air suddenly racing through my nose and down into my lungs like a dam breaking. Still laying down, I watch as Mother flings herself at the elk's throat. She holds on as the elk bows her head, exhausted. Too tired to fight for its life any longer. The elk topples to the ground, its legs intertwined with carelessness. Mother bites harder at the elk's jugular. With a final gasp, the elk becomes lifeless. I stumble to my feet and begin to clumsily walk towards the fresh kill, undoubtedly from the combination of age and drought. I can't believe I'd finally get a meal.

I lick my chops as I become only a mere 20 feet away. I pick up into an ungainly trot as the metallic smell of blood becomes stronger.

10 feet away. 5. 3. 1 foot…. I duck my head into the slimmed stomach of the elk. The meat is warm. Amazing. Great. I play tug-of-war with the carcass as I try to tear a muscle out. With a slight _pop_ it dislodges from the body. I ravenously tear into it, my canines slicing fine lines into the muscle as I cut it. Then I practically swallow it whole because of the calling of my stomach.

I come back to the carcass and I resume my feast.

I forgot how nice it feels to have a belly full of food. And boy, does it feel nice...

* * *

 _ **~20 minutes later~**_

* * *

Bone in my mouth, I follow Mother closely behind as we cross through the plains and towards the dark, shadowy forest. Deep grey clouds cover the sun's light and stretch across the sky. The darkest are ahead. Towards home.

"I hope we can get back in time," Orbit whines, "I don't like the rain."

"What do you mean?" Everest asks incredulously. "I love the rain."

"Well I don't! So what does it matter to me that _you_ like—sorry, _love_ —the rain?" Orbit yelps, his eyes rolling. He shakes his head and slinks under Mother, looking wearily out into the vast sky of dull grey.

"I don't like it either," Mother comments, "so the sooner we get back, the happier we'll all be."

"I won't…." Everest mutters.

"Then you can play outside in the clearing."

"True," Everest muses. "I guess I could." He sighs. And then silence drapes over us like the clouds over the sky. The walk becomes boring and monotonous. I just wish I was home. I want to see Kuiper. Lowering my head, I stare blankly at the passing mosaic of yellow-green, gold, brown, orange, and red leaves that become devoured as I pass them by. I think I know how that elk felt. What does life mean, anyways? Wouldn't dying give you a better life? _But I have Kuiper here._ Yes, and I wouldn't have him anywhere else. Letting out a small groan, I pick up my pace to catch up with the other three, the bone throwing off my balance every now and then. I finally match their strides. But having one more wolf doesn't make a difference. Everyone's still not talkative. Silent. I roll my eyes as we pass the thousandth millionth tree. Does this forest never end?

"Do you smell something?" Mother asks. I jump back at her voice, startled. I shake my head. I didn't smell anything.

"No," Orbit says.

"Now that you mention it… I do," Everest squints in thought. "What is it?" My nostrils quiver as they try to intake the surrounding smells. Yes, now I can smell something. It's acrid. Putrid. Malodorous. It's fetid and smells of something horrible.

"Come on, we have to get home," Mother says hurriedly. We begin to trot through the woods, but then come to a quick and sudden halt as a wolf bursts through the trees and skids to a stop. It's Dad. His face appears calm, but small hints give him away that he's scared. He holds something large and furry in his mouth. It's dark grey. Like the clouds. Dad sets it down. The familiar pup gets up onto his feet and looks at me, wide-eyed.

"We must go," Dad barks, his tail raised in warning. "It's coming."

"No," Mother gasps, her eyes watering.

"Home's gone. We must go," he repeats. Mother shakes her head, small beads of water dripping down her snout. "Go!" he shouts.

I look up. Dark swirls of grey clouds spiral from the trees and flurry into the air. But it's not the same as the clouds high above that hold the rain. It's dry, and smells of ghastly scents. And it's coming closer. Mother looks around hurriedly at us.

"Run!" Dad hollers again. Mother paces around us, urging us forwards. I back up a little but I continue to watch the line of thick shrubbery and trees ahead, waiting for the mysterious creature to show itself.

Fiery serpents explode out of nowhere behind Dad, cackling as they devour the land. They slither up the trees and gallop along the dried leaves. Horror stabs at my heart again and again. I foresaw this. I knew this was going to happen, but I hadn't said anything!

Kuiper nudges me, his eyes full of worry and impatience. I bound across the leaf-littered ground. The worms race against me as the burrow through the brush and circle us. Mother grabs Everest. Dad barks for Orbit to run. Kuiper and I lead the way, the others scrabbling behind, trying to gather their bearings. The flickering red and yellow vines dominate everything. Kuiper and I swerve right as the flames leap at us wrathfully. They nip at my fur, singing it. Circles of sweat form on me as the heat becomes unbearable.

"This way," Kuiper howls to me. But his voice seems so small and is almost drowned by the loud crackling of the serpents. The blaze dashes in front of us. Turning around, we once against pull up short as we realize that the waves have surrounded us. "Stay," Kuiper yells. Every instinct within me screams at me to run. I must find a way out of here. I must find sanctuary. Safety. But I mustn't go near the fire. "Come. This way," he coughs. I press right up behind Kuiper as he shows me the way out. Flakes and grey clouds belch from the monster that cages us. And the only way out is through the vipers. I shut my eyes and back away as the heat becomes stronger. "Go!" Kuiper hollers. Fighting with myself, I make a decision. I'll go for it.

Mustering up as much courage as I can, I inhale deeply and cough as the specks infiltrate my lungs. But it won't matter. I'll be out of here soon enough. I lunge forwards and pass through the basilisks that lick at the air. My forepaw sears in pain. I bite my lip and fall to the ground on the other side of the flaming wall. I gasp for air as tears choke me. My leg hurts so much. I squint my eyes in convulsion. Blackness creeps up into my vision. I look into the eyes of Kuiper as he makes the leap over the barricade. My head becomes foggy and everything becomes disoriented. I can't tell which way is up, which way is down. I don't know anything. Anything except the blistering laceration sensation in my leg. Pain is the only thing I can feel. Putrid scents are the only thing I can smell. Black is the only color that I can see. And then all of those things vanish, too. Everything.

* * *

 **A/N: The flames and fire isn't over yet... nor is the unfortunate events that Raven continuously experiences. The question is... has Raven lost anyone in this traumatic event that will still continue even when she awakens? Find out in the next chapter of Raven's adventure!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! And, as always, reviews are always to be indebted.**


	8. Sinking Soul

**A/N: It has been a year since I last updated** ** _Cursed_** **. I read through a few of the chapters and noticed several changes of tenses, grammatical errors, and very confusing descriptions. I suppose you could say I'm 'too lazy' to go back and change them. And, yes, that is basically the truth. However, from this chapter on, the quality of the story will hopefully improve… Maybe not this chapter, as I really want this story to begin again, so it may be a tad rushed.**

 **WARNING: Some mild language is used in this chapter.**

 **My goal for this month is to hit 30k. Help me achieve it by giving reviews and tips. ;)**

* * *

Black dots break up the scene before me. Embers glow feebly in the charred earth that rests beneath my paws.

I cringe as I attempt to stand up. Burns cover my body; the fur that was once so silky now falling off with every move I make.

I can feel the tears coming. I try to blink them back, but it is of no use. I give up keeping them back altogether. They stream down my face, causing pain as they touch my burns. I bite my lip to keep from screaming. I look around the scarred landscape in search of Mom or Dad, but I see nothing more than fumes of smoke rising into the air.

"M," I try to say 'Mom,' but it doesn't come out. I try to wet my parched mouth, and once again try to speak.

"Mom!" I yell, though I'm sure my dictation is terrible. As if to reinforce my doubt, the burned remains of the once-lush forest continue to expel nothing other than silence. My ears ring as panic builds within me. A choking sensation spreads through my chest up to my neck until I feel ready to hurl. I shout again, and my head pounds fiercely. I scan the surrounding stumps and remnants of foliage for a familiar face, but I see nothing other than scalded plants. My ears swivel around as a slight noise shatters the everlasting silence. It comes from straight ahead.

Cloaked in black dust, the figures of two wolves appear. One stands half the size of the other, its eyes wide and fearful.

"Baby!" Mother cries as she races out from the shadows towards me. I yelp and run to her. She cradles me, her neck protectively arched over mine. The pup lingers behind. I wonder if it's Everest or Orbit. Slowly, the tentative creature emerges, its tail tucked tightly between its hind legs, a muffled whimper escaping through its muzzle. Blue eyes glance up at me, their cutting appearance digging deep inside of me. They are filled of fear like I've never seen before.

It must be Kuiper.

If I had any doubt just seconds before, I don't now as I see him become basked in the sun's feeble light.

The grey wolf comes closer with stiff movements, watching Mother cautiously. She ignores him and continues murmuring into my fur that everything will be all right, but the tone in her voice says otherwise. Held tight by Mother's firm hold, I look around for Dad and my brothers. I scan every skeleton of a bush, every stump of a tree, but I can't find them. The minutes crawl by, and with each passing second, worry builds within me.

Mother's breath is strong in my nose. It's a familiar scent to me. You get it when you become stressed and worried, and you know something's not right. Then your tongue goes dry and this terrible smell lingers in your mouth.

"Mom?" I ask.

"Yes, sweetie?" her voice doesn't sound like it should.

"Do you… know where they are?" I say it quickly, almost hoping she won't hear. I suddenly realize I don't want to know the answer. Yes, I'm beyond angry with Dad, but I also don't want him to be….

I can't bring myself to even think it.

"No," she answers weakly. Although it isn't an answer I particularly like, it at least distracts me from my train of thought. "I was about to tell you."

"Oh," I say like she really was going to, though I honestly doubt she was.

"We've got to split up and find them," she says. "I'll go this way. You and K—Kuiper?—can head out that way. Meet back in twenty minutes, okay? Don't get lost. And only go in one direction! Stay safe, Raven." And with that, she begins to walk in the approximate direction she had said. I watch her leave and then turn back to look at Kuiper.

"Are you all right?" he asks as he comes closer, looking at my numerous burns. He studies every strand of fur, searching for other injuries. He cringes slightly and glances away as he finds the scab forming on my shoulder blade from where I had hit a rock when I lost consciousness.

"Yeah. Yes, I'm fine. It's not as bad as it looks." I walk a few paces as if to prove my point, and wince every time my right leg comes down.

"Definitely," he sighs, shaking his head. His electrifying blue eyes gleam in the sunlight that shines distantly through the leftover smoke.

"I'll be fine. Really," I insist, a smile trying to pull at the corners of my lips. I stop it forcibly, causing it to turn into a small frown.

"Raven," he begins as he comes to me, "you could have been killed. I could've been killed."

"But I wasn't. Neither were you," I say, confused as to where he was going. He shakes his head and stares down at the ground. He looks up at me.

"We _could have_."

"Yes, I know, you said that," I say, impatient. He blinks and turns away before once more returning his attention to me. He noses my muzzle and begins to drag his tongue over it. Slowly, in a teasing caress. Tingling begins there and spreads rapidly through my body until I'm aching for more. Shivers rack my body. I return his fond licks. Kuiper smirks. He intertwines his paw with mine and begins licking from my snout down to my chest. I place my head over his shoulder and draw him closer to me until our bodies are close. Until I'm almost sure we're about to meld into one wolf. His tongue tickles my neck and I pent up a giggle. He can feel it and continues until I have to let it loose, and by then it is a full-out laugh. I fall over onto my back, with him on top.

Our noses touch, both of our muzzles displaying broad smiles. I place my forepaws on his shoulders, but he removes them and wedges his front legs between mine until his paws are squashed between my shoulder blades and the ground. The warmth of his body is a comfort. A safe haven that I've never felt before. Heat radiates through my entire body. He ignites me; my heart becomes a burning organ that longs for more. I shove my face into his neck and place my paws over his back again, pulling him closer to me.

We lay like that for what seems to be forever.

We lay like that until I forget about all of my fears. Everything that has made me afraid and a coward are gone for those ten minutes. The burned forest is silent, a cool, crisp hint in the air. And all I can see is Kuiper's eyes.

"Raven!" a stern voice calls. Kuiper leaps off of me and I spring up, my hackles bristling and my gums drawn back.

When I realize it is Dad, I relax slightly. As if a stick of dynamite has been lighted, I realize that he's the one who has been overreacting, he's the one who has woken up on the wrong side of the bed and can't control himself, and that's when I realize I can't be calm around him.

There's something not right with him, and I can't trust him.

I watch with fear filled eyes as she charges us. Kuiper shrinks in size and falls to the ground as Dad's paws slam into his side. He yelps in pain as my own father's claws tear into his flesh. I yell for him to stop, but he ignores me like I'm not even his daughter. Kuiper's face contorts, and he howls bloody murder as Dad pounds him.

"Phoenix!" Mom shouts. I tear myself away from the vicious scene before me and look at her, pleading that she'll do something about it. Hoping she'll understand me, though no words come from my mouth. Her rapidly approaching figure becomes blurred and wavy as though I'm underwater and that's when I begin to feel the tears swimming in my eyes. I blink them out, and before long they're like a river cascading down my ashen cheeks. I watch helplessly as Mother barrels between Dad and Kuiper. Dad snarls at her, his ears pressed flat against his head. They exchange words that my brain never receives.

Within a few minutes, I feel as if I've become a lifeless figure, only there so I can witness a verbal battle between my parents, and the cowering Kuiper. Nothing in my vision is clear. Metallic scents fill my nostrils. Red swims with the grey of Kuiper's coat. I shake my head, backing away, scared out of my mind. My entire body trembles as fear grabs at my throat. Black dots cloud the edges of my vision.

None of this can truly be happening.

Fear begins to be replaced with anger and hatred at my own flesh and blood the longer I watch Dad fight with Mom. He lashes out at her in a blind rage. She barely avoids it and begins yelling at him to stop. He refuses to listen, and she begins to plead. Her tail becomes wedged firmly between her legs, her ears low in submission. Dad raises his paw like he's about to slap her, and I look away. As I turn to the side, the blue eyes belonging to Kuiper meet mine. The blood on his side has already started caking. I swallow the lump in my throat. My lips raise into a growl as I face my parents. I take a step forward, but a paw is blocking me.

"Don't do it," Kuiper says. "Please. Don't do it." A guttural growl escapes my throat. _Do it,_ a hissing voice whispers. Resentment boiling within me, I listen to the voice I fear rather than the voice I love. I lunge at Dad and bite at his muzzle. He yelps in surprise as I latch on. I hold on as he leaps backward, my teeth ripping into his snout. The strong tang of iron hits my tongue. _Like elk's,_ the creature spits, an unrestrained laugh following.

I dig into his jaw until my own hurts. He paws at me and snaps his teeth together to try and get me off without injuring me. Yet I continue to hold on. Fed up with me, he lifts his paw and slams me to the ground.

I cough as the breath gets knocked out of me. The clouds above circle each other. I shake my head and focus on the fuming wolf before me.

His eyes shine with anger. I've never seen him like this.

Ever.

"You think you and that pup can go and do whatever you want. He's not right in the head, and now it's getting to you! This is ridiculous. Did your mother and I raise you to be a freak? Damn, that's what it seems like to me! You go out in the woods and does God knows what, and we find you passed out every time! Then you come back with this _mutt_ ," he seethes, "and suddenly you two are lovers or some damn thing like that, and I've had enough!

"Then you _attack_ me? Oh, and did I mention your attitude lately? Yes, that's right, I did! And guess what? You've gotten _no better_. I gave you a chance to shapen up, but you haven't. And now your mother and I have decided to send you off. Got that!?" Foam dribbles from his mouth as he stares, grihl-like, at me.

"Yes," I drawl.

"Yes _what?_ "

"Sir," I add. "Yes, sir." I swallow as I look up from the ground into his eyes. They aren't their normal color. They seem cloudy, or dull. It may just be the remains of the smoke, but I can't help but feel like it isn't.

"I'm going to find Valsteraan. He'll send some wolves to get these two," Dad says in a low, gruff voice to Mom. Then, softer, he says, "It's for the best. I'll see you in a few days." He gives her a quick kiss, glances at me, glares at Kuiper, and runs off into the destroyed forest.

I stare at Mom, hoping to catch her eye, but she refuses to even look at me. I walk to Kuiper who lies nestled in a divot in the ground. He scoots over, making room for me. I join him in the impression.

"I'm sorry," he mutters. "It is all my fault that this is happening."

"No, it isn't. I'm in the wrong, too," I say. "If anything, it's mine."

"Just quit it, Raven!" he barks forcefully. "This is _my_ fault. You can say it isn't, but you don't understand the circumstances. This is _all my fault_."

"But… I—"

"Stop. Please," he commands instead of asks. "You don't understand. When you do, you…"

"I'll what? Kuiper, if I don't understand, then explain it to me," I say, confused.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm tired, and I would like some sleep. Good night," he says in a conclusive tone, signaling the end of the conversation. I sigh and turn so my back is to him. I feel movement and hear his feet shuffle, and I know he's doing the same. As the night comes, we both stay silent. I stay awake, and with the uneven breathing I hear behind me, I know he is, too.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will hopefully be posted within the week.**


	9. A Required Restart

I toss and turn every few minutes, my head's continuous pounding keeping me awake. I feel as if a rock had been dropped on my head. Forcing my paw down on my nose to try to cause the thumping to abate, I close my eyes and let out a shallow groan. I haven't been able to sleep for hours, and the never ending beating in my head isn't helping. I turn over again so my back is to Kuiper once more.

There is too much to think about to be able to sleep. I know that the flaming serpents had cleared away all familiarity from the forest, and all scents are gone. The chances of Orbit or Everest finding their way to us is slim, and it isn't going to get any easier. Every hour they're out there, the higher the possibility of them never returning.

My fur stands up on end at the thought of never seeing my brothers again. It's the same scenario that happened with Dad. I'm not the happiest with them, but I don't want to lose them. I bite down on my lower lip in thought. I need to figure out how to find them.

Blood begins to surface from the force of my bite, but I pay no heed. Bleeding from a few small wounds on my lip is the last thing I need to worry about.

"Raven?" a sleepy voice asks. I roll over and look at Kuiper. "You're bleeding," he barely sounds surprised.

I close my eyes to avoid the nauseating feeling that is creeping up throughout my body. My stomach begins to churn as more worries fill my head.

Kuiper and I aren't on the best of terms. Ever since we met, which, granted, was just a while ago, we have fought. Fighting has been our main activity together. Besides that, all we've really done is fondled each other. Our friendship isn't really there, and neither is the next step. It's as if we are both in a dream where we're desperate for love. I truly want to say I'm not. I even believe I'm not.

"Kuiper, I'm—" I stop before I can keep on going. My cheeks flush with color. _Using you_ , I continue sullenly in my head. _I'm using you to help me escape the pain._ And with that, I realize it's true. I've been using him. He is strong while I am weak. I need someone to take away my pain, and the only way I know to keep him around is to say I love him. As well as express it.

And when we were tangled up yesterday, I really did forget everything bad that was, and is, happening. Every time I get lost in those deep, blue eyes, I forget all of the problems I face.

"What?" he asks impatiently. The dark shades of night are already giving way to brighter colors. If I were him, I would want some sleep, too. I would probably do the same thing: ask with a slight tone in my voice. Too bad for him, I can't sleep, so I feel no rush in answering.

Instead, I take my time to figure out what to say.

"I've been meaning to ask you what Eey Tagay is," I say after a minute's pause. He huffs and lays his head down on his front paws, which are crossed in an irritated manner.

"Why would you want to know?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I ask, my nose wrinkling. I always question, yet no one answers. I let loose a blustery sigh. "What if Dad sends me there?"

"If he's smart, he won't. You aren't a bad pup." Kuiper turns on his side and stares blankly at a half burned pine tree.

"Can you please answer this one question? I'm sick of everyone ignoring me. You don't need to hide me from the dangers and terrible realities of this world. You of all people should know that," I say, looking hard into his eyes, even though they are focused somewhere else. He glances at me, and I know he caught up on my hinting.

"Fine. I'll tell you what I know," he grunts reluctantly. "It's a place only a few dozen miles from here, run by a wolf named Valsteraan. Pups who are more violent than normal, and who have parents who don't want to put up with it, are sent there. They are trained like a normal pup, but under stricter rules than that of an average pack. Once they're older, they are split up into different 'teams,' since they all live together and aren't really separate packs."

"Thank you," I say coolly. Why didn't he just say it before? I trap a small growl and lower my head to the ground in disappointment. He gave me no useful information. _What am I even looking for?_ I ask myself. I think about it for a minute, but I don't have an answer.

"Any time," he says, turning over once more. A hint of annoyance is still there.

"One last thing," I bark softly before I even know what I'm going to say.

"Yeah," his tone fades and a monotone voice replaces it. I'm not sure if it's any better.

"Have you been there before?"

"When I was young. Then I left."

"And they haven't found you?"

"Of course not." His voice is choppy, like he doesn't want to say it.

"Scared you'll jinx it?" I ask with a small laugh.

"Sure. Yes." There it is again. I give him a look, not sure why he sounds like that.

I realize it can only be one other thing. "Are you—are you lying to me?"

"Why would I do that? There's nothing for me to hide," he says plainly, yet the last few words seem hard for him to get out.

"You're right," I say to him. "Nothing to hide." I place my forepaw on his. He looks at me, and I try to see what he's holding back. But his eyes are shielded. I can't tell what he feels. Air passes quickly through my nose as I refuse to let a laugh escape. Kuiper raises his brow. "You're so funny," I can't help but just start giggling uncontrollably. "You say there's nothing to keep from each other, yet I can tell something isn't right. And you aren't telling me." His lips flicker slightly, like they are about to curve up into a smile. Within a blink of an eye, they twist into a frown.

"I know you haven't told me everything, either. It's not bad to keep things from others, as long as it isn't going to eat away at you until you become nothing. If you fear it, you should say it." He could have worded it better, but I understand.

"And do you feel like anything's gnawing at your insides?" I want to smile again, but I know this isn't the time to be playing around.

"No, but you're a different story. I can see the hurt in your eyes." I step back, shocked. I have always kept my emotions hidden. Or tried to. Was I really that bad?

"Your voice, though," I try to avert his attention on himself and not me, "it sounded… _off_."

"I suppose I can see where you're coming from. It's just that I… I don't want to say something wrong. Something that will hurt you. I care for you, Raven, and I don't want to see you get hurt." Once again his voice is sluggish. I ignore the way they sound and focus on their meaning. I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I was pushing you. I know it's late, and, well…. If anything, that's the biggest reason, I'm sure," I say, not even knowing, nor caring, if my words make sense any longer.

"So let's get some rest, no?" Kuiper smiles a little. It looks stiff. I force myself to keep from appearing concerned. He's obviously not the best at hiding his emotions right now, either, and if he doesn't want me to talk about it, then I won't.

I place my head on my paws and readjust my hind legs. I decide that it's as comfortable as I'm going to get.

I try as hard as I can to fall asleep. I move around, think about the better days, long ago, and even dream about a day that the voice in my head will be gone. A day when I am a normal pup, and I do not feel guilty about my attraction to Kuiper.

The leaves above should be rustling in the early morning wind. The mourning doves should be chirping their bittersweet song. But because of this fire, there is no noise. Just the steadying exhales of Kuiper, and the jagged breaths from me. I slide forward so my paw is by my chest. My heart thumps rapidly. So fast I am sure my chest is about to explode. The pounding in my head that had been prominent before my talk with Kuiper comes back full force. My tongue dries, forming a lump in my throat that refuses to go down. I try to wet my tongue, but it is of no use. There is no way to relieve myself of the parched sensation.

I shake my head as my breathing fluctuates. I begin to hyperventilate as I stand up. The ground beneath me sways and twirls. The ash does intricate spirals around my paws. I force my eyes shut as the world around me spins. Bile rises in my throat, and I try my best to keep it down. My feet stumble forward with no destination. I walk blindly, bumping into only a few trees. Then I hit one. Hard.

Pain spreads through my body, the left side of my skull the epicenter. I bite my lip again to keep from screaming. The last thing I need is to talk to Mom. I collapse to the ground in defeat. The pain is too much, and I fear of passing out.

"Crap, ouch," I gasp. I try to regulate my breathing. _Calm down. Calm down,_ I repeat to myself over and over again until it is all I can think about. "Shoot, darn it." I barely keep myself from saying something worse.

The words are on the tip of my tongue. Unable to hold it back any longer, I let one loose.

"Stupid mutt," I growl at myself. I don't feel a tinge of regret as the word rolls of my tongue. It feels good. I breathe out slowly and lean back. Light and dark splotches flicker around the edges of my vision. I focus on the beating of my heart. It begins to steady, and when I open my eyes, the dots are gone. The pain begins to subside, now only a mere ache. It is hurting enough so I am aware it is there, but not enough to be gone.

"Hey, you okay?" a kind, old voice questions. I look up at the brown wolf. He smiles.

"Grandpa," I say breathlessly. I stand up and wrap my forepaws around his neck.

"Hi, princess. You're getting so big," he exclaims with a chuckle. A small cough follows.

"Mom's going to be so happy you're here," I grin. "We've… it's only been a day, but things are…. We haven't found Everest. Or Orbit." The grin vanishes and is replaced by a thin, straight line.

"Aww, it's gonna be okay. I'm sure Bandit—or, rather, your momma and I are gonna find them. It'll be okay." He draws me closer, his chin resting on my shoulder comfortingly. His chest rattles as he breathes. I nuzzle closer to him. Before I know what's happening, tears are raining from my eyes. Grandpa withdraws after a few minutes. He lifts his thin paw and wipes my tears away.

"Don't you worry, sweetie," he says calmly. "They'll be okay. Everything is gonna be okay." I nod like I believe him.

I don't.

"We should go find Mom," I say to him. "And I need to show you my new friend."

"Who?"

"I made a friend, Grandpa," I woof with a runty smile.

"Boy, oh boy. I've been gone to long," he laughs.

"I'm so glad you're here. I missed you so much." I look into his cloudy brown eyes. His aging is becoming more noticeable every time he comes to visit. It is unnerving, but I try to ignore it when he comes. I take every second I have with him. And that isn't changing. Not now, not ever. And I will continue to see him every month. I try to hide the sympathy that causes my smile.

"I'm sure as glad that the feeling is mutual."

"Come on, this way. Just a little farther," I lead him, glancing back every now and then.

"Why were you so far away?" Grandpa asks, concern apparent in his voice.

"Had a hard time sleeping, that's all." I am able to make it sound believable only because it isn't a lie. It just isn't the full truth.

"You're too young for all of that," he huffs. I acknowledge him with a flick of the ear as I continue walking. When we get closer, I can barely see Kuiper; his coat matches the colors of the ash.

"That's my friend. His name is Kuiper," I say as I point to the mound of ash-colored fur. I still can't see him very well. It must be the haze.

"'His'? It's a boy? My," he laughs, "I really have been gone way too long."

I am unsure of whether or not he thinks we're something more than friends, so I say it.

"We're just friends, Grandpa. That's all."

"Hmm," he chuckles. "Sure. I'm sure." He shakes his head and presses onward, hoping to find Mom.

"She's this way," I sigh. He changes his course and begins to follow me.

"Of course. I was just exploring," he straightens his posture and picks up into a brisk trot. As he passes me, I can't help but look at the greying fur on his muzzle. He soon draws far enough away to where I can stare no longer. I glance down at the ground where his paws left uneven indentations in the layers of ash. The right appears deeper than the left.

He is off balance.

And he obviously could not smell where Mom was.

Trying to make myself forget about Grandpa's failing senses, I lunge forward to catch up to him and Mom, who has just woken up.

"Good morning," I woof to her. She forces a smile, her eyes puffy.

"Good morning, Raven," she says hoarsely. She must have been crying. I look closer, and I can see slight color variations on her cheeks where tears would be. She turns to Grandpa and crests her head over his shoulder in greeting.

"It's great to see you, Dad," she murmurs. "We have a lot to talk about."

"You, too?" he barks. "Raven's been telling me some things already! My, I'm just so glad you two are safe. I could see the smoke from the fire from my den. I figured I should come down here. I was going to last week, but I had to meet up with some of my friends to… discuss business." He shifts on his feet uncomfortably. I wonder what he means by 'business'. "It's a good thing I did. I'm not too sure if I could out run that fire nowadays!"

"Raven? Could you please wake up Kuiper? You two can go searching for food," says Mom abruptly. She has a strain in her voice when she talks. I nod.

 _She trusts me. She's letting me go with Kuiper_. My heartbeat quickens and I take off, my tongue lolling from my mouth. With every bound, I become more and more excited.

"Kuiper!" I howl gleefully as I near the divot. I slam my hind paws into the ground to stop myself, causing a flurry of ash to float into the air. The flakes settle and I peer down.

I find an empty hole staring me back in the face.

Kuiper's gone.

Panic sends my body into a fit. I dig my claws into the ground and swing my head all around in search of the grey pup. Faded paw prints litter the ground. They head in the direction of northeast, where the river flows. Maybe he's just thirsty. I can still feel the dryness of my tongue. I could go, too. It wouldn't hurt.

I look behind me to make sure Grandpa and Mom are still talking. I can see their unwavering forms between the destroyed trees. Without another moment's pause, I pick up into a full-out sprint.

The ground below races past. I make the mistake of watching it disappear at remarkable speed, and I trip over a cauterized branch and fall face first into the ash. It covers my nose so I can't inhale. I stand up with wobbling legs and cough until my air passage is clear of the soot. I rub my inflamed paw gently, and grimace as the pain becomes worse.

"Kuiper!" I yell into the sky. I wait for an answer. Seconds pass. There is no reply. Once again biting on my lower lip, I begin in the direction of the river once more, but this time with a slight limp. Every time I set my forepaw down, I wince. Eventually it begins to fade so I am able to focus solely on the stumps and scorched foliage around me. I know he will come out if I find him. _Do you really? You're more foolish than I thought,_ a reviling voice seethes. I bite down harder on my lip to keep from trembling.

"Get away from me," I can't stop the fear from creeping into my words. _How am I supposed to go away… when I'm inside of you?_ It jeers, a terrible laugh following. I whimper and crouch to the ground. _You have as good of a chance of escape as I do of leaving._

"Then shut up," I say grimly. "I need to find my friend." _You think he's your friend, too? My dear, how naïve can you possibly be? Open those eyes of yours and see what is right in front of you._ I release a guttural growl. It echoes, and my fur prickles as I hear it. Was it really me that just made that terrible noise?

I fight the urge to head back home and hasten toward the river. I can already hear the splashing of the water against the banks. Green plants greet me by the water's edge. I bow down to lap up some of the water. It is cool and crisp. I sigh in contentment.

"Kuiper," I call once more. I begin to follow the pebbles that line the river's bank northward. I yell for him over and over until my throat becomes sore, and I can't yell any longer. I have no idea how long I have been out here searching for him, but I think it is nearing an hour. I let myself drop to the ground in defeat. I can't do it. I can't find him. This world is too big of a place to find a twelve-or-so pound pup.

I decide to shout for him one last time.

"Kuiper!" I shriek. The noise that I emit startles me worse than the growl. I clasp my paws over my muzzle and collapse onto my back, my legs hanging in the water. I catch a glimpse of movement a few dozen yards away. I gaze in that direction for what must be minutes. A grey pup appears from the intact brush, his ears pricked.

"Raven?" he asks.

"Who else would I be?" I inquire.

"I don't know," he mutters. "I was just making sure. You can never be too sure out here."

"Of course you would know," I growl.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he demands, his brow furrowed.

"Nothing. It means nothing."

"It _has_ to mean something."

"But it doesn't," I insist.

"Then why did you say it?" he queries. I finally have no response. I did mean something by it, but I didn't want to get into a fight again. He waits for an answer, and when he doesn't get one, he rolls his eyes. Hard. He makes sure that I can see it.

"What is that supposed to prove?" I yell, my voice cracking. "Congratulations, you have _such_ great eye-rolling capabilities!" I say it with the most sarcastic sounding tone I can muster.

"Aww. Isn't that sweet of you, Raven? God, grow up."

"You're telling _me_ to grow up? Have you seen _yourself_? You're the one who starts all of this!"

"And you _never_ do."

"That's right. It is all you. You can't just let something drop. You are so—" He looks ready to say something, but doesn't. I am about to continue when he steps forward and gives me a kiss.

"Did I ever tell you that you look adorable when you're mad?" I can feel the blood rise to my cheeks. I don't understand what we have between us. I truly don't.

I step back, and hold my paw out so he can't move closer again. "What is happening? Where are we?"

"I don't know," Kuiper says again. "We've both been going through rough times. I say we just restart."

"Restart," I repeat.

Restart. For the first time in my life, I realize I have a favorite word. Restart. I think of it over and over in my head, trying it out. It's a great word. You get to try something you've failed at again, you have another chance. And this time, I can change things. He's right. He was supposedly kicked out from his pack, and I have… my issues. Everything between us is confusing, and it isn't really there. Now, we can have something. We can be something. I nod.

"Do you think it would work?" I ask uncertainly.

"As long as we both forget all of these ups and downs. Just restart."

"It can't hurt."

"No," he agrees. I smile a little.

"I'm sorry," I say. "Things have been crazy." I think of how we always fight, yet we kiss and touch each other in a way 'friends' don't.

"About what?" a smile plays across his lips.

"Nothing," I yip. There is a pause where we both look into each other's eyes. Nothing moves besides the ripples on the river. "Shoot."

"What?"

"Mom wants us to find food." Worry grabs at my gut, threatening to squeeze it. I try to calm down.

"Then let's go," he places a paw over mine. I swallow the lump in my throat and follow him as he heads off to find food. "I think I heard a few rabbits in the bushes over here." He walks over to where he had emerged just minutes ago. When we were still angry.

He leans into the branches and listens. His ears flick at noises I can't hear.

"Found them?" I ask. He gives me a look, saying, 'Don't talk'. I pinch my lips together and wait. He flicks his tail, sits back, and lunges into the brush in perfect form. His grey body disappears before I even know what happened. A loud squeak of terror spews from the bush. Then silence. Kuiper emerges with a rabbit. It is as large as his head. He drops it and peers back into the thicket.

"I think there may be more. Have you ever caught prey before?" I shake my head. "Okay, then. It's time you learned." He comes up beside me and stares at my legs. I become uneasy by his scrutiny and shift my weight from one side to the other. "You don't have muscles."

"Geez," I say, "can you be any more blatant?"

"Yeah, if you want," he jokes. He feels up and down my front legs with his paws, sending shivers down my spine. "Well, you might be able to get some air. We'll see." He leaps into the air, his forepaws tucked close to his chest, and lands flawlessly. He glances back expectantly.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Try." I inhale deeply, tighten my muscles, and surge into the air. The wind tears at my fur for just a moment before I'm falling back down. I yelp and thrust my paws forward. A jolt goes through my joints as I land.

"Ow," I whine slightly.

"You're not too bad," he says. "For a beginner." Where did this side of Kuiper come from? We 'restarted,' and suddenly he has humor. Sure, he could be funny before, but he was always so serious.

I like this Kuiper better.

Again, I spring into the air, savoring the sensation of the wind wrapping around my body. I land better than I did the last time. I give a fleeting look in Kuiper's direction. His lips are curved into a smile, his chest heaving. _Handsome,_ I think. I can't believe I was angry with him. And to think it was just ten minutes ago.

"I think you are good enough to hunt a rabbit, at the very least. Go ahead," he says, motioning toward the bushes.

"All right." I walk up to the bundle of twisted branches, and lean in close. Small squeaks reach my ears before they are cut off unexpectedly. They must see me. I gaze into the bush, and notice two sets of eyes staring back. I flatten my bottom, shift on my hind legs, and leap into the air, my legs tucked close. I barely get enough air to cover the top of the bush. I touch down onto the ground and am useless as my head is thrown backward from the terrible landing. I wince as I hear cracks. Biting my teeth together, I lunge forward blindly. My claws meet the rabbit's pelt, and I slice down. A squeal comes from the mop of fur that is caught in my paws. I bite down on what I think is the neck, and hold it until the creature ceases to move. The metallic taste of blood is welcoming as it flows down my throat. I pick up the dead rabbit and bring it out from the bush, my head held high, and my tail flowing behind me. I haven't felt this proud in a long time.

"You did it!" Kuiper yaps as he does laps around me, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. He stops in front of me and does an enticing play bow. I whine and repeat his movements. He lurches backward, his tail low. I bark and lunge forward, my jaws open. He yelps and runs to the edge of the river. I follow, close behind him. He spins around and tackles me to the ground. We roll, as one mass of fuzz and fluff, down into the river. The cold, biting liquid flows around me. I open my eyes and begin to laugh as I watch Kuiper trying to regain balance. His hind leg gives, and he falls on his bottom. He laughs harder than I've ever heard him laugh before.

We sit there for at least an hour in the cold river, splashing water on each other and laughing.

* * *

 **A/N: This is a really long one... Well, for this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 'Cursed' is officially the longest WolfQuest story!**

 **Remember to review- the next chapter won't be posted until I get one!**


	10. Utterly Unwanted

I grab the rabbit by the scruff of its neck. It feels heavy with dead weight. Kuiper takes his kill, and leads the way back to our new 'home'. He glances back and chuckles.

"What?" I say, my voice muffled. He just shakes his head and keeps on walking. I quicken my pace and come up on his right side. "What?" I ask again. "Oops." The rabbit drops from my mouth. I bend down and grab it again.

"The way you're holding it."

"And how is it any different than how you're holding it?"

"Just your face. It's funny. C'mon or we're never going to make it back." I sigh with a smile, and follow obediently, my tight grip on the rabbit making my jaws numb. The trees fade into black, charred pieces sticking out of the ground, and I know we are getting closer. Soft, hushed voices fill the quiet air. One of them is tense, and the other is scratchy. There are no others. Two things overwhelm me at once.

Relief. Dad still isn't back. I know I'm staying here until he does; so I'm safe in knowing I won't be going anywhere today—hopefully.

And fear. My brothers are still missing, and Kuiper and I have been gone for two hours. That means they could have travelled miles away from here by now, assuming they were going straight. And what if they are separated? My breath catches and I stop dead in my tracks. Kuiper continues walking until he notices I'm not by his side. He looks at me quizzically.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm…. God, what if they don't come back?" I place the rabbit down and try to wipe away the tears that are dripping down my cheeks. He comes over to me, his mouth slightly agape, like he's about to say something, but doesn't know how to word it. I expect him to say that things will be all right, like Grandpa and Mom did. I can feel my cheeks begin to boil with anger. I hate it when they lie to me, and the last thing I want is for Kuiper to do the same.

"I'm going to be straight up with you," he says. I glance up in surprise. I wasn't expecting this. "The chances of them coming back on their own is next to nothing. At this point, the only thing we can do is look for them. We have to give these rabbits to your mom anyways, and then we can tell her we're going searching for them. Okay?" I nod slowly, more tears dripping down my face. "Raven, there's no point in getting upset. You don't know that they really aren't coming back. Besides, crying isn't going to get us any closer to them." I suppose he's right, but it's not his brothers that are missing. How would he know what it feels like?

He clamps down on the rabbit and looks expectantly at me, waiting for me to do the same. Almost reluctantly, I pick up the creature in my jaws and trail behind Kuiper. As we get closer, Mom's voice raises. At first, I thought it was because we were in closer proximity, but as Kuiper and I appear from the singed trees, I realize she's yelling. Grandpa is shaking his head, his paw tapping the ground.

Kuiper begins to advance, but I stop him with my paw. "Wait," I say in a whisper. He looks at me with a raised brow, but doesn't question me.

"It's for her own good," Mom growls.

"He's getting to your head, that Phoenix. I'm telling you, there is something that ain't right about him. He's just showing his true colors, I guess. After all, he was a fine boy. These past few months, he's been awful irritable."

"Don't talk about my mate like that," she snarls. Grandpa raises his lips in warning.

"You're blinded! You can't tell whether or not he's treating y'all unfairly, because he's _your mate_. Sorry, honey, but even those we love can become sour."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"My, would you just lose the tude?" he slams a paw down.

"The _tude?_ Learn English, _Pa_."

"Don't get off topic," Grandpa snaps. "That place is no good, I'm telling you. She can't go there." _She._ He wouldn't address Mom like that when he's talking to her, and there's only one other female in this family.

Me.

"Well, it's too bad you don't have a say in this. We're her parents."

"And I'm your father, and her grandpa."

"What is that supposed to change? I shouldn't listen to you. After all, you're judgement isn't the best. You had pups with Mother when you two weren't even mates, let alone alphas. What you did was stupid."

"Did I make the same mistake after that? No, I didn't. I settled down with Clarevie, and we became mates. End of story. I didn't go sneaking around all them other packs looking out for their lone females. And you're momma and I had chemistry. It's not like we just did it. No, we were friends. I _won_ her affection."

"I bet you never thought about me. Or Cloud, or Shadow. I bet you weren't the least bit angry when you were kicked out. You are just a selfish _mutt_!" she spits venomously. I cringe and look over at Kuiper. He's entranced, his ears pricked, interested. More than interested. He is enthralled. I gradually turn my attention back to Mom and Grandpa.

"I did care. I did, and if you don't believe me, than I can't make you. For months, I was being suffocated by grief."

"Did you ever try to come back?"

"Hold on just a second—"

"Did you ever _try to come back?_ " Mom hisses. Grandpa stutters, her viciousness catching him off-guard.

"No," he says after a while.

"Exactly. Now you see my point, yes? You didn't _truly_ care about us, or you would've tried to come back."

"It wouldn't have worked anyway, they had numbers, you know. It wasn't like I could've just strolled in there. They knew who I was, and they knew I wasn't welcome. It would've been pointless to even try."

"To you, maybe," she flares, "but it would have meant the world to me. To see my father making an attempt to see me. But you never came." Her voice lowers, and she shakes her head. "You never saw my brothers. And you never saw Mother again. You left me, and you left her!"

"Just wait—"

"Wait for what?" she howls, her pupils slits. "I've waited _all my life_ for you to come home. You shouldn't be telling _me_ to wait."

"I've visited—"

"I watched as my brothers died in the ash," she cuts him off, "and wondered, ' _What if Pa was here? What if he was here, and he could save them?'_ " Grandpa bares his teeth.

"You're being unfair."

"God, you haven't changed from when you abandoned us. You obeyed their commands to leave, like a naïve pup would. Now you're acting like one. Still." There is silence. It looms over the burnt forest with a heavy weight. Kuiper falls back into the shadows, and taps my side. I glance at him and repeat his movements, withdrawing into the darkness. The shade of the trees and the gloom of the leftover smoke shields us just in time, for Mom looks around at the nearby trees. Her eyes stop their scour, and rest on me. I freeze, scared. Within a few moments, she returns her gaze to Grandpa.

She didn't see me.

I breathe out softly and lean in toward Kuiper. My heart beats so fast, I can feel it pounding all the way down to my paws. I wonder if Kuiper can feel it, too.

"Bandit, I know… I know you're upset, but we really do need to talk about this some other time."

"When, _Langundo_?" she emphasis his name. He flinches a little, yet keeps his place.

"Later, Bandit. When you're calm."

"I am calm!" she snaps. She presses her lips together and glances to the side.

"Right now, we need to be concerned with Raven and all."

" _We_ need to be concerned with nothing. _I_ need to figure this out on my own. Oh, wait. I already know what to do. Send her off, and never have to worry about her again!" Mom screams, her words fluctuating as she allows her vocal chords to practically rip. She raises a paw to her sore throat, her eyes shut. I step back, my tail pressed to my hind. Everything becomes blurry from the tears that begin to well up in my eyes. I leave the rabbit behind, and take off into the forest. I don't know where I'm going, and I could not care less.

The charred branches fly out of nowhere and claw at my fur. I let myself charge through the brittle twigs and vegetation. My brain refuses to register the sharp pricks of pain created by the pointed ends of the herbage as a threat. Instead, it uses it to fuel my tiring legs. I bite myself in an attempt to give my legs another boost. The self-inflicted wound is for nothing, I realize, as I begin to slow down. My legs adopt the sensation of numbness. I continue to gallop through the scorched undergrowth, refusing to stop even though my lungs are on fire. The faint scent of metal reaches my nose, and I pass it as blood.

I hear something snap, and within less than a second, metal fangs pierce the skin on my forepaw. I yelp in surprise before the pain sets in. My face contorts in a way I didn't think was possible. I raise my muzzle into the air and scream until my throat is raw. I study the claws that dig mercilessly into my fur. Blood pools to the surface and begins to drizzle down, only slowed by the winding it has to perform in order to pass the fur on my leg.

"Raven!" a voice shouts. The ringing in my ears makes it impossible to tell the owner of it.

"Wh-Who?" I gasp as black dots circle the edges of my vision. Their advance is unstoppable. I whimper and try my hardest to calm down, but the wound keeps me from doing so. The wolf who had spoken moments ago plants a kiss on my lips, and I know it is Kuiper. I breathe in sharply before falling to the ground.

My paw screeches silently in pain.

My head throbs.

Dark spots invade my vision further.

Ringing in my ears.

Nothing.

* * *

"Welcome to Eey Tegay," a voice booms. I fling my head up, my ears erect. A white wolf paces back and forth before a mob of pups who are similar to my age and height, with only a few exceptions.

"You don't have to be afraid," he coaxes to a small, cowering female in the front. I can't begin to imagine why she is here, of all places. How could a harmless ball of fluff be 'menacing' or 'aggressive'? How could her parents relieve of her like this? I shake my head in wonder. "Here you will be trained as if you are our own. First, let us get to know one another. Follow me." He bounds toward a structure made of old wood. All of us follow closely behind, curious. _Don't be too interested in anything, Raven. It only leads to the harm of you and others around you._ Mom's words echo through my head over and over. I fall back, my tail quivering between my legs, my ears rotating instinctively to catch the hushed conversations all around me. The white wolf leads us into the small shack.

Inside, every color imaginable lines the walls and floors. Spaces in the roof allows the sunlight to flood the room with its welcoming rays. Small blocks and wooden pieces jut out from the sides of the walls forming a playground of sorts. Excitement rises in my chest until I am unable to contain it. I spring up onto the first board, and continue higher and higher. I stop when my head nearly touches the roof. From up here, I can see the entire room. Pups lope around and play, their tales wagging, their tongues lolling out of the side of their mouth. Having fun.

It is amazing. That is the only word I can use to describe it.

* * *

I inhale rapidly as my eyes flutter open. I see the blackened trees, and I let out a prolonged groan. It was just a dream. Of course it was. _What if it's real, though?_ the voice inquires. I shiver, and the hairs on my neck stand on end. _Trust me,_ it hisses. I don't want to, but I wonder if it's right. What if that dream is accurate? It's happened before. I think back to my dream of the flaming serpents, and how they came to life only days later.

I ponder my options. Do I trust him, or no?

"Raven." Kuiper's voice startles me, and I leap up, my eyes dilated. "It's just me."

"I know that now," I force a laugh. A smile flickers on his lips. He allows it to creep up father, glad that I'm okay. I want to smile, but tears come instead. I try to wipe them off, saying, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he whispers in my ear as he places a foreleg around my neck. I shake my head and begin trembling. My chest feels as if it is caving in on itself. Every breath is torture, ripping apart my body. I let loose all of my grief and sob in Kuiper's shoulder.

"I…" I can't even say a word without my face convoluting and a stream of fresh tears cascading down my cheeks. "No one's… here for… me." I choke the words out, my eyes barely open as I lean into Kuiper helplessly. I don't feel the pain in my paw any longer, for the loneliness that has enveloped my heart is overpowering everything.

"I'm here," he says gently. "I'll always be here for you."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter.** **Reviews are always appreciated. ;)  
**


	11. Family Feud

Kuiper takes the metal contraption in his jaws in an attempt to break it. He places his paw between the teeth, and pulls. I try to suppress my whimper, but it's no use. He looks up at me, worry filling his blue eyes.

"I'm fine," I lie. "Keep on trying." He knows I'm not telling the truth, but he also knows that something terrible could happen if my paw isn't freed soon. He tugs this way and that, a low, frustrated growl coming from his throat. He begins to breathe heavily as the afternoon wears on, and I speculate if he's ever going to rupture the metal beast. I gnaw at my lip self-consciously. Kuiper moves to the side of the trap and analyzes the bolt that holds the two pieces together. He bites at it and then withdraws, his tongue sweeping over his teeth.

"It's strong," he sighs. "I think we need someone… more adequate for the job."

"Like who?" I say through my whines.

"Your mom."

"No," I say quickly. "I don't want her around me."

"Don't do this, Raven. You need help, and I don't know if I can break this thing," he reasons. I don't want to hear it. I stare at him with cold eyes.

"No," I bark sternly. He shrugs.

"Fine," he says, and ducks his head to begin pulling at the screw again. There's a click, and a lurch of excitement courses through every vein and tissue in my body. "Almost…" He gives one more tug. "Got it!" He holds it victoriously between his jaws, his tail wagging. I move to give him a hug, but a sudden pain causes me to stumble to the ground. I groan as my chin meets the earth. The metal jowl still hugs my pastern. I glance at Kuiper and then back down at the object. Gingerly, Kuiper lowers himself to the ground beside me, laces his paw between the teeth of the trap, and lifts it.

The laceration is set on fire as the teeth are removed from my skin. I howl in agony, my eyes tearing.

"Raven, it's okay. It's okay," Kuiper says as he nuzzles me. I bite my lip again and look at him for a long moment until the smarting fades.

"Thank you." I mutter because it's as loud of a noise as I can get.

"No problem," the corners of his mouth lift a little. "We should get back before dusk."

"It's only three, at least," I complain slightly. My childish tone makes Kuiper chuckle.

"We can stay out for a little while, then." We sit in silence. I look at him, and then look away. "Do you want to talk about something?"

"It's just… something Everest said, that's all."

"And? What is it?" he asks. I wonder if he thinks it's something good. Because it isn't.

"He said… he said you went to Eey Tagay, and that I shouldn't be around with you," I fight the urge to stop, figuring it will be best to continue. "There were a few moments when I believed him. But it's… I like you. I don't think he was right. Was he?" I pause.

"It's up to you. I can't judge myself fairly."

"I think he was wrong," I say after a while. I step forward, wincing as my forepaw touches the ground, and stare into his caring eyes. They are shielded. His history is guarded; it is unreadable in his eyes. He licks me on my nose and I giggle involuntarily. Heat rises to my cheeks and I gaze at the ground. He noses my muzzle until I look at him. I notice a slight curve in his ears, a prominent, yet soft bone above his cheeks. His features combine to create a handsome wolf. I smile and move into him, his body creating a barrier around mine. Saving me from the outside world. _Maybe so. But he can't save you from yourself._ A ringing noise engulfs my thoughts, and I fall from Kuiper's grasp onto the ground, clutching my head with my uninjured paw.

"It hurts," I gasp. It's all I can say through my labored breaths. _He isn't who you think he is._ "Yes he is!" I scream out loud, unaware of anything happening outside of my imagination. _Then put him to the test. Ask him if he wants you to go to Eey Tagay. Do it!_ I yelp as the screech fills my ears. The ringing sound leaves, and I lay there, gasping for breath. There is a humming within me. It's unnatural, and I know the source of it is the voice. It's waiting. I look up at Kuiper and ask, "Do you want me to go to Eey Tagay?"

"Never," he says in a sure tone. He shakes his head, his eyes laden with concern. _Now tell him you're going. Tell him you're going, and see what he does._ I'm not the smartest pup, and I know that. But I'm smart enough to know that there's no way in fighting this ravaging voice within me. The only way to satisfy it is to obey its commands.

"I'm going to Eey Tagay," I say, emotionless.

"You're what? Raven, no. I won't let you." _You see,_ it seethes. _He doesn't support you. He's a traitor, a vehement_ mutt _that betrays those who give him anything._ The voice seems to be rattling to itself instead of speaking to me. _You can't listen to him. You don't even know him. And I won't leave until you tell him that you're going, no matter what. And it better sound believable._ I gulp and stare at Kuiper, who searches my eyes for answers.

"I'm going to Eey Tagay, whether you want me to or not. You can't stop me; Mom and Dad are sending me there anyways." Every word I speak is the truth. I really am going to Eey Tagay.

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Kuiper, don't—"

"I know what it's like there. I can help you, if you let me." His tone is understanding, and I can't help but think he knows the voice is telling me what to do. If he does, then I don't need to worry about him getting injured. It's a risk, like everything else in this life.

"Okay," I say, a certain gleam in my eyes. I stare deeply into his blue orbs, hoping he'll be able to read me. He inclines his head and turns away. I half expect the voice to come back, but it doesn't. Maybe it's angry and is thinking of how to force me into doing what it wants. Or maybe everything is going as planned. And the latter scares me more.

Kuiper and I walk through the browning forest, taking large breaths of clean air. The leaves, leftover from last year's fall, crumble underfoot. With the lack of water, it is no surprise that the serpents were able to spread so easily. I scan the trees. They climb higher and higher, each one fighting to gain the highest altitude possible in order to receive sunlight. Their branches intertwine, creating intricate patterns and shapes that make me dizzy as I continue to survey the land. The once-green leaves are now yellowing, with brown edges. A few crumble away from the tree's branches as the wind heightens. I brace myself, my claws digging into the litter of decaying leaves. Kuiper steadies me, and we continue our walk.

 _We could run away_ , I think, but I know the voice, whatever, or whoever it is, would never leave me alone, so I don't even mention it to the grey wolf beside me. I catch a glimpse of his tongue hanging loosely from his mouth, his blue eyes always moving. The sun catches his fur, making it glow. It brings out all of his good features. I speculate if he has any bad characteristics. He looks my way and smirks. I smile, a tingle erupting down my spine. We stare at each other for seconds, although it feels like minutes.

A crack from a breaking twig catches my attention, and I spin around to my right. In the shadows of the trees, a figure moves hesitantly. It pauses and stares at me, wide-eyed.

"R-Raven?" it woofs uncertainly. Though masked with soot, I can tell that the wolf is Orbit.

"Oh my God," I gasp. I run forward, my paws barely touching the ground as I practically fly at my brother. He yips and leaps back before I can embrace him. "How did you find us?"

"I didn't. I was just walking around, hoping to find my way to you guys, and then I saw you." He smiles, his white teeth reflecting the sun's unwavering light.

"God, I'm so glad you're back," I say, licking the top of his head. He makes a face, but doesn't stop my grooming. He tenses as Kuiper walks to my side. "It's okay. He's not going to hurt you." I can't help but laugh.

"Everest said otherwise…" he mutters. A growl bubbles its way up and out of my throat.

"He's wrong," I say sternly. Orbit makes a weak attempt to suppress a whine. It doesn't work.

"What did he tell you?" Kuiper asks, stepping forward.

"That you were a bad," Orbit pauses, "mutt, who went to Eey Tagay."

"He's got half of that right," Kuiper murmurs furiously, sick of Everest's continuous battering.

"Excuse me?" Orbit asks, wanting Kuiper to say it louder.

"I thought you didn't want to hold a conversation with me," Kuiper growls. He turns around, and heads toward where my mother and Grandpa are.

"Cut him some slack," I say. "He deserves it."

"How, Raven?" Kuiper asks, infuriated.

"He's been lost for what… about two days now? He's been scared, and frightened, and the last thing he wants is for a 'scary' wolf to be the second face he sees. No offense," I smile a little.

"None taken," he sighs. "It's just… I don't know. I hate Everest. There's something about him that doesn't sit right with me."

"Yeah," I agree, with no conviction in my voice. Everest can be a snake, but he's still my brother.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to be okay if we go back?" he asks. I look at the ground, and stop.

"I don't really have another choice, do I?" I inquire. He says nothing, but instead walks on, expecting me to follow. I hear Orbit's footsteps behind me, and I do. "Why doesn't she want me around? What have I done to them?" I don't need Kuiper to answer, I already know. Dad has said it enough. "Sure, they can send me off to Eey Tagay. But… did she really have to say she wanted me gone?"

"It wasn't like that," he says. I know he's just trying to make me feel better, so I force a feeble grin. "Just pretend you didn't hear their conversation."

"That's easier said than done," I laugh weakly.

"Then it's a good thing you're a tough she-wolf," he says, smirking. He glances over at me, and our eyes catch. I drift closer as we walk, my eyes locked on his.

"You aren't… you aren't going to kiss, are you?" Orbit whines. I smile, and give Kuiper a long, slow lick. He repeats my actions. Orbit creates a hacking sound behind us. "Maybe I should've stayed out in the woods."

"Maybe," I say quickly, in a joking tone. I utter it speedily in order to get it out before Kuiper can reply. I have a feeling that he doesn't want to say something nice.

The trees fade into charred chunks of wood poking out from the ground, and I know we're getting closer.

"Are we almost there?" Orbit complains.

"Yes," I woof, giving Kuiper a glare as his mouth opens, ready to say something. He shuts it, grunts, and quickens his brisk pace. The trees clear out, revealing the small clearing. My new home.

Or until I leave for Eey Tagay.

The thought sends shivers through my body.

"Mom," I yell. She appears from behind a tree, her eyes pointed and stern.

"I'm in the middle of a discussion right now," she snarls. I roll my eyes. Hard. A grumbling noise resounds through her throat, and she bares her teeth. Before things become worse, Kuiper noses Orbit in front of us. Mom's expression takes a full one-eighty, and her face beams with joy. "Oh, my baby! Orb, oh! I missed you so much!" _And that's why you were looking so hard for him_ , I think sarcastically. "I was so afraid that you wouldn't come back!"

"He's here now, isn't he?" I put as much attitude in my voice as I can.

"Watch it," she howls haughtily.

"Or what? You'll send me to Eey Tagay?" I bark. "Yeah, that's right. I heard it all. _All_. I heard you talking to Grandpa. I know what you're planning on doing from here on out. And guess what? I don't give a damn that you don't care about me! At least we share the same distaste for each other. And, maybe, Eey Tagay will be better than this place. Maybe there will be wolves who actually care about me! More than _my_ own mother!" My lungs burn, and my chest heaves. Kuiper stands beside me, waving his head back and forth in dismay. "What?" I demand him, my old anger taking hold of my voice. He stares at me, but doesn't speak.

"What the hell are you saying?" Mom fumes after at least twenty seconds of silence. "You didn't _hear anything_! Who ever said I didn't care about you? Was it _him_?" she shrieks, pointing her paw at Kuiper. She storms over to him. "You filthy mutt." Those are the only words she can bear to say to him. She screams into the air and slams her paw into the ground. My hackles bristle, and I step back. Kuiper stands motionless, while Orbit is cowering behind a piece of a tree.

"I didn't do anything, _ma'am_ ," Kuiper stresses, keeping a straight posture.

"Sure you didn't," she growls. "Go rot in hell."

"He would gladly do so, instead of hearing you're voice," I yell at her, advancing forward.

"Oh, so—" she begins.

"Raven?" Grandpa asks as he approaches. Mom bites her lip, anger glowing in her eyes. I snigger, hoping to make her even more livid. She begins trembling, and I know it is working.

"Hey, Grandpa," I say calmly, and in a collected manner. I glance back and watch as Kuiper smiles at Mom. I barely hold back a laugh.

"What's goin' on here?" he asks.

"Nothing," I lie.

"Well that's good. I wouldn't want to have high tension during supper. C'mon, let's all eat those delicacies that Raven and her buddy—what's your name? Sorry," he adds.

"Kuiper."

"Oh, yes, Kuiper. That Raven and _Kuiper_ ," he smiles warmly, "brought back for us." Orbit emerges at the sound of Grandpa's kind voice, his tail quivering. "My, there you are!" Grandpa chuckles and heads toward Orbit. He wraps him in an awkward embrace.

Dinner with Mom.

Great.

* * *

 **A/N: Tensions are running high. What will happen next?**

 **NEW MILESTONE REACHED! 'Cursed' has reached 30k!**

 **Next goal: 40k**


	12. Kin Kicked the Bucket

**A/N: I had a really hard time writing this chapter. Why? I'm not sure. It may have been from the burns and blisters on my hands from a hot glue gun, or the vacations, or my writer's block. No matter the reason, I hope this chapter is acceptable...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I pick at the rabbit, my appetite ruined by the yelling.

"You have to eat," Kuiper says softly. I look at him, unable to hide the pain lingering in my eyes.

"Nothing's going to be the same," I say, "once I go there. Even if, by some miracle, I don't go, things will still be different." I swallow hard before continuing, my tongue dry. "I don't think I even want to stay here. Not with," I place my uninjured paw to my head, "the voice, and especially not if Mom and Dad are going to stay like this. If they stay angry at me, I don't know… I don't know what I would do. I have no clue how much you know about Eey Tagay, but it can't possibly be worse than this, right?"

"In my opinion, no," he whispers haltingly, his paw over mine in an attempt to comfort me. Orbit, who sits on the other side of the rabbit, sticks his tongue out in revulsion.

"Can't you two do this somewhere else?" he spits, a smile on his face. He's back to his old self. Always playing around.

"You know what—" Kuiper begins. I dig my claws into his skin, and he stops, his blue eyes frosted with icy cold.

"Let him be," I say. I take the front leg of the rabbit in my jaws. It snaps, and I gnaw on it as a heavy silence drapes over all of us. The warm blood runs down my throat, soothing the parched sensation. I dig my canines into the skin until I reach the tender layers of meat. I don't rip it free from the bone, but instead leave my teeth deep in the rabbit's leg, savoring the flavor.

"I think we need to get this out in the open," Grandpa says abruptly. His eyes flash toward Kuiper, then Orbit, and then Mom. He never even looks at me. I can feel a soft growl rising from the depths of my throat.

"What?" Orbit asks, tilting his head in questioning. Does he think it's about him? Why would Grandpa want to talk about _him_? There is nothing special about Orbit. He has a normal life. Mom adores him, Dad loves him. The only thing happening in his life that is more of a catastrophe than what normal pups go through is the flaming serpents. And the only thing they took from him was his home, and maybe his brother.

If I'm lucky.

"Don't you dare," Mom warns Grandpa, her ears pressed flat against her skull. Her voice drips with hatred.

"This whole ordeal with Eey Tagay," Grandpa explains, "is ridiculous. You don't want to have to deal with Raven? Then I'll take her in."

"Please, not right now," she says, unsteady.

"You wanted to talk about it earlier, and I didn't. You forced that on me, so I'll force it on you. Why the sudden change of tides? Maybe you're realizing you're making a mistake," he retaliates, his clouding eyes focused on her. She sighs and glances around, hoping to get out of answering.

"Phoenix and I have already made up our minds," she drawls. "She's going to Eey Tagay, no matter what. It doesn't matter if you say you'll take her in, it doesn't matter if Kuiper and her try to become mates and run off to God knows where, it all just doesn't matter. Nothing will change our minds, and that's it."

"My, that is preposterous!" Grandpa shouts. "You're ruining a perfectly fine, young she-wolf for no reason. Sending her to that mutt-run place will do none of us good."

"We aren't ruining her. _She's_ the one that has ruined this family," Mom says flatly. The trembling begins in my lip, and finds its way down my entire body until I'm shivering uncontrollably. I slide closer to Kuiper, who protectively lays his head on top of mine.

"How so?"

Mom doesn't answer. She simply stares at the carcass that lies before her.

"Answer me," Grandpa demands, "or so help me, I'll—"

"You'll what?" Mom barks roughly.

"I won't let you bring your baby to that demon-filled shack of a place."

"There's no way you can stop it from happening, so I see no threat." She raises her head, content with herself. It makes my stomach boil. I want to scream at her, and I want to tell her what I think about her. I want to tell her the creature she is in my eyes. "Anyways, we don't have enough food. Two rabbits isn't going to hold over five of us. Orbit, Raven, go hunting. Now." _Why didn't she say Kuiper? What is she going to do to him?_ Kuiper's grasp around my forepaw tightens, and his breath clenches.

"Would you quit trying to change the subject?" he says gruffly.

"Fine. But I don't understand the point in even talking about this. I told you, my mind is made," she growls, her eyes avoiding Grandpa.

"Well, you never asked Raven what she wanted. How is that fair?" he asks.

"It isn't," she replies, "and that's the great thing about being a parent. Your children don't have to have a say in anything. You decide, and they do it. You make your mind, you say something, you tell them, and it doesn't have to be _fair._ " She spits venomously, her nostrils flaring, and her pupils becoming slits.

"Then what is the issue? Why don't you want to 'deal with her' if she _has_ to listen to you? My, this is so utterly and completely stupid."

"And you're telling _me_?" Mom laughs forcibly. "You're fighting this for no reason. Just let it be."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

Mom rolls her eyes. "And why is that?"

"Because I'm her grandfather, and I care about her. And I'm your father, and I know something isn't right with you. Or Phoenix."

"You've already made those points at least a dozen times. Try something new," she says, agitated. Grandpa sighs, unsure of how to keep the fight going until he gets his way.

"Raven? What do you think about this?" Grandpa turns to me. I fling my head up in response to my name. He stares at me, his brow furrowed in concern. His white whiskers move rapidly like that of a mouse's as he thrusts his head toward me, signaling me to begin.

 _Gladly,_ I think vehemently.

"If she doesn't want me here, I don't want to be here, either. I will be glad to get away from her," my words cut deep into my mother, and she steps back, aghast. "Thought I would want to fight?" I chuckle. "I'm not wasting my time on you." She simply looks at me, shocked. Her ear twinges involuntarily, and that is her only movement.

"Raven, this is for your own good. You have to understand that. I love you," she says, though it sounds cold.

"Yeah, that's why you said I ruined this family. That's why you want to get rid of me," I snarl, my ears pinned against my head. "Go tell someone who _cares_!"

"Stop!" Orbit screeches as Mom opens her mouth. "Stop. Can we all just eat in peace?" No one answers. "Thank you." He ducks behind the rabbit and rips into its stomach. I grunt and bite at the bone that lays between my paws. I snuggle closer to Kuiper, who places a paw around my shoulder. Mom glances over, her eyes narrowed to where I can barely see the pupils. We stare at each other until she shifts uncomfortably on her feet, and turns away.

"Now that we have that settled," she mutters as she stalks toward the tree line. I watch her for only a moment before I look back down at my rabbit leg.

"Why don't you want to stay?" Grandpa asks weakly, his breathing labored.

"Because…" I begin, but I can't bring myself to continue. What am I supposed to say to him? "Something is telling me I should go. I feel like it's for the best, Grandpa. After all, Mom's right. I haven't done much good for this family."

"But you have," he says. I shake my head.

"I haven't. Not really. You haven't been here every day; you haven't seen what I've done."

"And what have you done that's been anything but good?" he asks, his eyes filled with curiosity. I don't answer, and he clears his throat. "Let me repeat the question. _What_ have you done?"

"I don't know," I exhale slowly. "I run away, I always ask too many questions, I'm always in the way…"

"My, that barely sounds any worse than what a normal pup your age would do, or get in trouble for. So why is your mother like this?"

"I have no idea. Maybe you should ask her," I say in an agitated tone.

"I already tried."

"Then try again," I growl slightly. "How am I supposed to know why she's angry? If I knew, I would try to fix it." Grandpa gives me a look and then begins eating absentmindedly. I flick the leftover rabbit bone away, and wince as my paw stings with pain. I lift it up and stare at the dents that have formed in my skin from the metal contraption. I wonder if the marks will ever go away.

"Kuiper?" I say.

"Yeah," he answers.

"Are you almost done eating?" I ask, my words sluggish.

"Yep." He licks off the small pieces of meat that cling to his muzzle, gets up, and stands by my side. "Where are we going?"

"Just over there," I say, motioning toward a tree standing a few meters away. "I need to get some space. And we can talk a little before I go hunting. Again."

I lumber over to the tree with Kuiper trailing behind. "Are you going to come with me?" I question after a while. "To Eey Tagay," I clarify.

"Yes. There's nothing here for me except you, so if you're going, I'm going, too. If I don't, then I have nothing to live for here. The only reason I'm still around is because I found you. Besides, Eey Tagay isn't the friendliest place. I'll always be there for you."

I want to feel warmed and comforted by what he said, but I can't.

I hate that. I hate what he said. The last few words he said is a lie. No one is ever going to truly be there for you your entire life. They can say they will, they can make you believe that they will, but they won't. And now that everyone except Kuiper has proven that, I know it's true.

And all because he said those words, all I can think about is that I'm going to lose Kuiper someday, and he'll be in that group labelled 'abandoners,' along with Mom and Dad.

"I'm glad I met you," I say eventually. It's cheesy, but I don't care because as of right now, those are the only words my tongue can form.

"Me, too," he smiles, and moves in closer toward me. He moves forward, and then withdraws, his muzzle slowly coming closer. I move in to break the space between us, and he gives me a soft lick on the cheek. I can feel the heat rise in my cheeks.

"It's not really that bad of a place, is it?" I ask him. He looks away for a moment and swallows.

"No. No, it's not that bad. You'll be fine," he says. I nuzzle my snout into the crest of his neck, allowing the warmth radiating from his body to burrow its way into me. His heart beats slow and rhythmically, calming my own.

"I have to go," I say. "Mom's probably talking to Orbit, and he's going to come find me. I'd rather show up by myself, instead of having that runt bring me back to Mom like a prize." Kuiper chuckles.

"I'll see you later," he says. I smile, and turn away. After taking only a few steps, I stop and slam my paw into the ground. I turn my head so I can see him out of the corner of my eye.

"Are you scared?" I ask.

"Of what?"

"Of… what my mom might do to you?"

There is silence, and I begin to wonder if he'll ever answer.

"No," he says. And he's sure.

"Okay," I say. I take a deep breathe, and for the second time, I begin to make my way toward the silhouette of Orbit. He's positioned in a strange place, easily two hundred meters away from our current 'home'. Why he would be that far away is a mystery to me, but I continue to pace forward as if nothing is out of the ordinary.

"Orbit," I call, my voice husky. He doesn't answer. Maybe he's talking to Mom. _And she's going to tell him lies. She's going to say things that aren't true about you. Like you separated from them during the fire to save yourself. Or you were trying to lead them to their demise. Yes, your mother can't be trusted. She is a vile being. Worthless. You need to show them that you're stronger. You can be the one that proves to them that you're something more than a family-ruining pup. I know you, Raven. And you know me. Kind of._ My ears ring as the voice cackles. _But, really now, don't you want to get revenge? Your mother is the one that has ruined this family. Her and your father. They hate you, and because of that, there is not one gaping hole in this family—but several. More than several. Many._

 _You all could be so close if your parents didn't overreact to everything. They don't even understand me. No, they think that you're the prophesized pup. And, no, they don't mean anything special by that. They think you're the one that means absolutely nothing, except pain and suffering. They think, since you're_ the _Bandit's pup, the pup of the wolf who had the worst luck in the history of the world—the hell, that sounds so stupid, but that's how they put it—that you are going to have an even worse life. They think you have even worse luck. Why do these wolves believe that? I don't know. Because_ I _know that you're meant for something more. You have to trust me, Raven. Trust me. Trust me._

The words echo over and over in my head as I continue my slow walk to Orbit's figure. The setting sun's glare causes Orbit to appear black, his features twisted by the sun's rays wrapping around him from behind. I squint as I come closer, my eyes watering from the intense light.

A sudden smell envelops my nostrils, and I step back, wheezing.

The scent doesn't belong to Orbit.

It belongs to death.

My tail quivers as I advance timidly, my paw shaking so violently, I'm sure that it's about to fall off. I can barely take another step closer to the wolf that leans, perched against a rotting tree, because I know who it is.

The unmoving form is white, only colored grey because of the ash leftover from the red and yellow snakes. I move over to look at the face of the wolf, just to make sure it is who I think it is.

I don't even have to lift the eyelids to look at them. They're already open, the wolf's eyes staring blankly back into mine.

And that's when I'm sure that I was right.

The lifeless wolf is a liar.

The cold, bloodless form is a mystery.

The perished figure is my own flesh and blood.

I gasp and step back, each breath I take strangled from the stench of death.

I can barely pull away from the eyes that stare off into nowhere.

And I definitely can't bring myself to believe it's him. That it's him who's really dead….

Even though Everest's limp body is impaled to the tree right beside me.

* * *

 **A/N: Everest? _Impaled!?_ How would fire impale a wolf? Find answers in chapters to come!**

 **Thank you so much for reading, and remember, reviews are always appreciated!**


	13. Restrained Resentment Released

I step back, my heart racing. The grey, foggy eyes stare me down until I make myself turn away. I circle around to the right side of the limp body, where the broad face of his rib cage meets the tree branch. The limb that protrudes from the tree is easily two or three inches and diameter, but isn't very long. I can tell because it doesn't come out of the other side of Everest.

I run a paw along the trunk of the tree until it meets the base of the branch. Tenderly, I press against the white wolf's body, my vision blurring with tears. I blink them away and bite my lip. Now isn't a time to be emotional. I put more force against his ribs, and I can hear a sickening, fleshy sound as my brother's body becomes slightly dislodged from the limb. I raise my other foreleg, and shove both of my paws against him. His body falls from the branch, and onto the ground.

I swallow the vomit that is rising in the back of my throat as an unnerving crunch reaches my ears from his fallen body. I shut my eyes for a moment, and breathe in deeply. When I open them, I'm only a few inches from the branch. The strong, metallic stench of blood that emits from the shoot is overpowering. I demand myself to follow the branch with focused eyes so I can receive answers.

At the end of the tree's limb is a point. It isn't naturally occurring; I can tell by the way there are jagged edges around it. Like bite marks. Or maybe claw marks. Either way, this wasn't a coincidence. Some wolf came here, took the time to sharpen this specific branch into a fine point, found my— _my_ —brother, and killed him. I glance down at the ground, where his paws were slightly touching just moments before as he hung lifelessly. Scratch marks coat the dirt, as if he was trying to free himself from the filed weapon.

Whoever that wolf was, they didn't just kill him. They forced him into a slow death.

My lip begins another round of violent trembling, and it takes all I have to keep from bursting into tears. Or worse.

"Raven!" a sharp, biting voice calls from behind me. I don't even take a quick look. All of the energy that was left in my body is now gone. I have nothing left. Although that feeling is becoming very familiar, I still can't resist its suffocating weight. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be with Orbit, he's been waiting—" I make myself meet my mother's eyes. She stares, in disbelief, at the wolf-shaped mass of blood and white fur that lays before her. Her pupils widen as tears rise, covering her eyes with a thick wave of salty fluid. She gasps pieces of words that I can't comprehend, whether it's because she isn't speaking clearly, or that the piercing noise in my head is disrupting everything that my ears are supposed to be taking in, I'm not sure.

"What… what happened?" she strains after a few minutes of uneasy silence.

"I'm not sure," I respond sullenly, my tail quivering. How is she going to take this?

"What do you mean _you aren't sure_?" she snarls. "How can you be _not sure_? You're standing here, right in front of your dead brother, and you say that you have no idea what happened."

"Yes," I drawl, unsure of where she's going with this. "I mean, I have a hunch. But it isn't supported with much evidence."

"Oh really?" she cackles hysterically. The outbreaks sends my fur bristling. "Well I already have a definite answer as to what happened. Your buddy, Kuiper, hates Everest. Everest hates him. You love Kuiper. I'm sure you can tell what's happening, now, can't you? It's a circle. Kuiper is sick in the head, and you, of course, are blind to it. He told lies about Everest, just to get you angry. And, like a foolish pup, you believed him. Although, I can't blame you on your incomprehension of what's going on. After all, you've never truly understood right from wrong. But it isn't just that, either. You still _know_ what you're doing."

Now she's simply ranting. There's nothing more to it.

"What are you saying?" I say. "Come out with it, because I'm not going to suffer through this." She snorts, her eyes wild and crazy, her pupils deflated into slits.

"What I'm saying," she yells, not trying to keep calm any longer, "is that you killed him. With Kuiper's help of course. I wouldn't give you _that_ much credit."

"I'm…" I begin.

"Shocked because you can't believe I figured it out? Oh, honey, it isn't all that hard to see what happened. I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

"No, it's not like that at all."

"So you killed him a different way, huh? Oh well, looks like you still succeeded. He's dead, and it's all your fault!"

"Mom, I—"

"Now isn't the time to apologize for the slaughtering of your brother. No, that comes later. You can say it when your father comes back. Which, oh by the way, should be any minute."

"I didn't do it," I say defensively, though my voice is weak from the silent tears.

"That's very believable," she says sarcastically. "I have all the proof I need. His death was recent, I can tell by the blood and the smell. I have more, but I'd rather wait to share it with your father, so you don't have time to defend yourself."

"How can you do this?" I ask, incredulous. I pause, waiting for her to cut in, but she doesn't. "You are a _monster_. You put the blame on me, even though it was someone else. I don't know who, but I am sure that it wasn't me. And, yes, Kuiper doesn't like him, but he would never make me kill my own brother!"

"Are you done?" she questions haughtily, a content smile playing on her lips. Rage bubbles inside of me, begging to be let loose. I can almost imagine the taste of her blood, the adrenaline as I sink my teeth into her neck. My paw steps toward her with a mind of its own. I fight the urge to lick my lips. I can't do this. I'm proving her right. That _I'm_ the killer.

But I know I'm not.

I _know_ I didn't do it.

"I know there's nothing I can do to make you believe me," my voice is rough and strained, "so you'll just have to take my word for it when I tell you that I didn't do it."

"Yeah. And I still don't believe you," Mom shakes her head, a forced laugh emitting from her mouth. _She's trying to make me angry. Don't let her. Stay calm,_ I tell myself.

"That's fine. That's what you want. But I didn't do it." And with that, I spin around and stalk away, hatred searing through my veins as naturally as thoughts travelling through my brain. It almost scares me how angry I can get, but right now there's no room in my body for fear, and it all fades within seconds.

Grandpa's form appears from behind a tree. I try to bring myself to look at him, but I find out that I can't. Instead, I swing my head to the side and stare, fixated, on my lowering tail. Everything in my sight begins to meld together, and, this time, I allow the tears that are building in my eyes to fall.

"My, what's wrong?" Grandpa asks hoarsely. I don't want to tell him. I really don't.

"I was walking toward what I thought was Orbit," I begin, deciding that it would give Mom a reason to drop the charge of guilty that sits like a sign above my head. Maybe if I tell Grandpa, she'll think I truly didn't do it. "And when I got closer, I realized it wasn't him. It… it was Everest," I say.

"You found him! My, where is he now!"

"Grandpa, please," I whimper. All he's doing is making it harder for me to continue. "He was still. And there was a stench."

"No. No, no." He places a paw to his muzzle, and moves it up until it reaches to his right ear, which he paws down over and over.

"He's dead," I say slowly, the words carrying burden within themselves. "I'm…" I shut my mouth as the word 'sorry' comes to mind. If I say that, he could take it the wrong way. He _could_. And right now, that isn't a risk I'm willing to take. I may be leaving for Eey Tagay soon, but I'd rather not be bombarded with hate during my last few hours.

"H—How?"

"Impaled. On a tree limb. I… shoved him off of it and found out that there's a point on the branch. Someone did this on purpose. It wasn't a freak accident," I try to explain. I can only hope and pray that he doesn't place the blame on me, too.

"Where is he?"

"Over there. Be careful, though—Mom's over there, too," I warn. My lips curl, and a smile almost comes. Almost.

"Oh, I will. My, I can't believe you had to see that. Witnessing death isn't something that you youngin's should be acquainted with."

"I didn't witness it… I just saw it. Uh, him. I saw him. When he was already dead," I'm quick to add. I have to make sure Grandpa knows that I only saw his body. I didn't watch him die, and I didn't kill him. He must know that.

"You should stay here," he commands. "That way you won't have to talk to your mother. She's probably concocted a zillion theories about his death, and I bet you that you're not the good guy in any of them."

I exhale deeply, the ping-pong match of thoughts in my head dying down. Grandpa knows I'm innocent, and I doubt the thought of me being the killer ever crossed his mind. Then again, maybe it did. Either way, I have a feeling that he'll be on my side of the argument.

My lips pursed, I gaze after his vanishing figure before going on my way to find Orbit. Once he vanishes into the rapidly falling sun, I make my way toward Orbit's approximate location.

"Orb," I call out with little to no enthusiasm. A pup's ears appear over a mound of soot.

"Raven? Oh. Hey," he says lazily. "Do you want to go hunting now? I've been waiting for you." As I step a little closer, he backs away. I only raise a brow in curiosity. He glances down at the ground, seemingly unaware of my unasked question. He remains silent; he doesn't even mention hunting again.

"What's up?" I ask after the few seconds of silence stretches into minutes.

"Nothing."

"That's a lie," I say.

"And how would you know?" he woofs halfheartedly.

"Because a lot of wolves—I'm not mentioning names—" I force a smile in an attempted joke, "have been doing it to me recently, and I'm becoming pretty good at deciphering between a lie and the truth, if I do say so myself."

"I'm sorry," he says. "But this is something I don't feel comfortable sharing."

"I see that," I bite my lip, barely keeping back the growl that begs to come forth. I suppose that's just me. No one sees me as a friend, a sister, a daughter. They think I'm dangerous and untrustworthy and volatile. Sporadic. Unstable. There are many words that they yearn to label me as. None of them are particularly flattering.

"It wouldn't be in my best intentions to tell you."

"Just stop," I say. "If you aren't going to tell me, then just stop. Okay?"

"Fine," he pouts. It's as if he wants to keep me going. Like he's another wolf in this world who enjoys watching me suffer. I can only attempt to suppress the tantrum growing inside. "I'm going hunting."

"Can you do it?" I ask.

"What?"

"Hunt. Can you hunt correctly."

"I don't know."

"Then I'm coming with you," I say in a conclusive tone. He gives me a sour look. "And if you don't want there to be conversation, then there won't. It's your choice." Orbit nods his head with every word I say, and pauses for just a moment before giving me another quick nod. He turns and walks to God knows where.

"This way," I race ahead of him and cut him off, sending him to the right. Toward the river. He narrows his eyes, but he doesn't say anything. Showing him up feels good. "Do you know what happened?"

"What?" he asks, void of emotion. Yes, on the surface and even deep, deep down, I may feel sorry for Everest. I may hurt and long for him. But between those two layers lies my current emotion. And that is hate.

It is hate for Everest for being the mutt that he is, it is hate for Orbit for him being the 'perfect pup' in Mom's eyes, and it is hate for my entire family. Except, maybe, just maybe, Grandpa. And I can not contain that hate any longer.

"I found Everest."

"What! You found him? Where is he! Raven," he whimpers with excitement, "tell me where he is! Is he okay? Did he look okay?"

"Well, yeah," I lie, a smirk creeping up my face. He's going to hurt when he finds out. "He seems perfectly fine."

"How—why—where is he?" Orbit splutters through his elation.

"I guess you could say he's up there."

"Up where?" his voice becomes more hushed, lost and wondering why I said what I did.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe dancing with the angels. More likely killing puppies with the devil." Imaginary claws tear at me, ripping me open, exposing what I tried so hard to hide.

My building indignation.

"What do you mean, I—I don't understand," he pronounces the words slowly, as if I'm the one who doesn't have a grasp on anything.

"He's dead. You're villainous, capricious, disgusting, vile little brother has gone home to the place he belongs. _Hell_ ," I spit venomously. I break out into a smile. I don't care if I suddenly take the same joy in hurting my own flesh and blood like my mother does. She causes wolves' suffering when they don't deserve it. And that's what makes us different. I only do it when they do deserve it. And it is a sweet revenge.

His face crumbles and contorts. He scrunches up, trying to hold back the tears. But they come anyway. They stream down his face as he sobs, his shoulders shaking pitifully, his chest heaving with each labored breath.

"It hurts, doesn't it," something inside of me feeds to my mouth. It's a strange, hissing voice. "Knowing that someone has lied to you. It hurts every time. No matter who did it, or why."

"Are you… is he—"

"When I say he's dead, I mean it. Everest is dead." I barely keep myself from choking at the end. I need to be tough; I need to complete my act of revenge. I can't break down like this. Not now. I need to watch him cry. _It's coming,_ the voice says.

Orbit releases a wail, and quickly presses a paw to his mouth in shock of the sound.

"Where… where is he?" he asks timidly, side-stepping me again, as if I'm about to hit him. Why is he so afraid of me when I'm not violent like he's deeming that I am?

 _Because that's what happens to a liar. The ones who are lied to are scared and angry. The liar doesn't remain in the same state of ferociousness, but instead feels the same way as the ones they lied to. Confused, angry._ It makes sense in my head, though I'm not completely sure that it's true. But it's what I believe, now.

"Look," I force myself to sound less like my mother. I can't be like her. I allowed myself to vent my resentment, and now I need to calm down. I need to force the voice's anger out of me. "I don't think you should see him."

"Uh-huh," he sniffs.

"It isn't a pretty sight."

"How do I know you just don't want to… to allow me to see him for the last time?"

"You'll just have to trust me."

"After you lied to me?" I open my mouth, ready to answer, but when he finishes, I have nothing to say. Instead, I shut my muzzle and take a deep breath.

"It's been a hard few days."

"Oh, really?" he sounds weak. "Because… because last time I… I checked, you weren't the one who… died." I bite my lip as the tears in my eyes begin to resurface. I shouldn't have done what I did.

But I had to. It was the right thing to do. They needed to taste their own poison.

I don't turn around, but instead continue toward the river. If he wants to follow, he can. But I highly doubt that he will.

* * *

 **A/N: Raven has blown up before, but this time she may not have just lost Everest, but she may have also lost Orbit. Forever.**

* * *

 **A few questions to think about:**

 **-Who really killed Everest?**

 **-Will Orbit ever love Raven the same again?**

 **-When will Raven's father return?**


	14. Sickly Sensations

The wind rips through the skeletons of the once living trees. I brace myself, my legs splayed and my eyes squinting. The turbulent air tosses my fur around, throwing me off balance. I bite my lip and dig my paws into the ground with each step. The roaring of the river is barely audible over the constant howling of the wind, but it is there. I am getting closer.

Closer to food, and closer to freedom.

The faint aroma of asters looms in the air, and that can only mean one thing. That I'm at the edge of the fiery serpent's wrath. Beyond, I will be able to greet green shrubs and foliage.

Eventually, I can see the greenery. Cedars reach high into the sky, ferns crowd around the bases of the trees, and holly bushes and common bluets cover the remaining ground with their rich colors.

The wind relents as I near the water's edge, and I sigh, grateful of its compliance. The cool water is like ice on my tongue. I drink until I feel bloated, and then I back away onto the rocky shore. I lie down and place my head on my left paw, while I trace lines in the petrous sand. It takes me a moment to realize that I've drawn a heart. Quickly, as if by making the movement fast, I will relieve myself of the things it brings to mind, I sweep my paw across the stony surface. I stare at the pebbles and worn rocks turned sand for the longest while. Ants crawl along with pieces of food in their mouths, as others saunter by, foraging for their own prize. I smile a little as one of them clambers toward another, a large hunk of something or other in its mouth. The other ant turns, and the one with the food allows him to take half of his. After that, they both go on their separate ways.

I wonder if everything in this world is like that. Something happens, and then the both of you go on your merry way. The memory is still there, but the gratitude isn't because now all you care about is that you have whatever it is you gained.

I keep my breaths light so as to not disturb the crawling creatures that pace along the same sediment that I lie on. Ultimately, I end up turning my attention to the water that races past the bank and around the bend, toward unknown land. A few fish poke out of the water now and again. Water bugs hop along the liquid's surface in search of food, only leaving their feeding grounds when a young brown trout leaps out from the depths of the river. I stand up, my eyes transfixed on the fish frolicking beneath the surface. They dash this way and that, evading the tentative slaps I give with my paw. Several salmon swarm together, darting in and out of a cloud of dusty water. A particularly large one swimming up to the surface catches my eye. I raise my paw, making sure to keep it steady. I breathe in. It touches the water with its lip. I breathe out, my paw approaching the water's surface rapidly. I almost have it, I—

"Are you a cat now?" Kuiper whispers, right next to my ear. I jump to the side and wheel around.

"Look what you made me do," I say with a hint of anger. But he just tosses my words aside.

"You need to be closer. You can't have your paw way up here," he says, smiling, his paw raised straight, above his head.

"C'mon, it wasn't that high!" I laugh. For the first time in a while.

Kuiper usually finds a way. Especially when others can't.

"Yes, it was," he chuckles, his blue eyes aflame with cachinnation. He nears the water's edge, lowers his croup and tail, raises his paw level with his point of shoulder, and waits. A medium sized brown trout meanders by, its tail swishing, its eyes scanning the water. Kuiper leans forward, his cheek twitching. The trout comes closer until it notices the shadow that looms over the water, and it begins to make a break for it. Kuiper is too fast for it, though, and drives his paw into the water. Not gracelessly like a rock, but nimbly and skillfully like a heron. He fishes around under the surface for just a second before withdrawing his paw, a sleek trout speared through his claws.

 _Like Everest._

I shake my head to clear it, and I smile to some degree when Kuiper looks over.

"Try it," he says.

"Okay, sir teacher," I respond, the tip of my tail wagging. I move so close to the end of the bank, I can feel the water lapping at my paws. I glance at the sky, mutter something under my breath, and raise my paw.

"A little higher," Kuiper instructs. I do as I'm told. "Okay, just a little bit lower." I chew at the inside of my cheek to keep from saying something I shouldn't.

My prized salmon swims upward, its scales catching the very last rays of the sun. It comes a smidgen closer, and I lunge at it. My paw smacks the water, unlike Kuiper's, but I can still feel the fish's slimy coat along my paw's pad. I grope around in the murky water, blind. It lurches to the right; heading toward the bank. I draw my paw in so the fish is stuck between the rocks and my paw. It squirms in a weak attempt to get away. I dig my claws into its underbelly, and toss it farther onto the bank. Kuiper places a paw on it, his fangs burrowing into its lungs. I trot up to him, and take my catch in my jaws.

"You're a quick learner," he smiles, hiding his grimace.

I decide to not ask about it.

"Well, I have a good teacher," I respond. He grins.

I place the salmon down on the ground and begin to nibble at it. The scales' texture is unlike that of anything I've ever eaten before.

I close my mouth, stop chewing, and make a strange face as the bitter taste on my tongue grows. I place a paw to my lips, trying to swallow it, but I can't.

"Just spit it out," Kuiper laughs. I turn around and open my mouth, the scales falling to the ground. I run my paw along my tongue, just in case there were some stuck to it.

"That-that is disgusting," I say, still absentmindedly swiping my paw across my lips. I look back down at the fish. My stomach begins to churn, and my throat tightens. "Oh God, I don't… I don't feel so well." Kuiper comes up by my side.

"Maybe you can't take fish?"

"Maybe," I say. I lie down and fold my paws as I stare intently at the ripples that glide past us. "Why? Why do I have to feel like this." I lurch forward. "God."

The thing I hate most is puking. Really, it's just the things that lead up to it that are the worst part.

"You're going to be fine," Kuiper says. "You're psyching yourself out."

"No, no I'm—" I was going to say not, but I can't. I bite my lip and shut my eyes. I can feel it rising within my throat. I place my paws firmly beneath me, and struggle as I lift myself up. My stomach and throat burn, and the coughing begins. I puff my cheeks and then open my mouth as the vomit comes up. I can hear Kuiper's footsteps, and his disgruntled noise. The yellow and orange mess splats onto the ground, seeping into the sand and flowing past the rocks and into the river. It makes me feel even sicker. "Oh God." I turn around and head toward the grass, leaving behind the vomit and the fish. Kuiper comes up on my side, his paws pattering against the rocks.

"So… what do you want to do now?" he asks, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I don't know," I sigh as I reach the grass. I flop over onto my back. "That probably wasn't such a great idea." A whine comes from the depths of my throat, and I roll over onto my stomach.

"No, probably not," Kuiper says matter-of-factly. He tosses his head to the side and gives me a look. I smirk and shake my head.

"You're strange."

"And you aren't?"

"No," I say, "we both are. I was, umm, simply making sure that you knew you were weird, as well."

"Of course."

"Yep," I smile weakly. Kuiper mirrors my expression, but his own smile soon falls. He glances at me and exhales slowly.

"Your father is going to be coming soon," he says. I guess I had on a facial appearance that I didn't know about. "While you were… talking to your mother and grandpa," he chooses his words carefully, "I had time to think. When your father comes, he will be flanked by two or so wolves."

"And how do you know this?"

"I was at Eey Tagay, remember?"

"Oh, right. Continue," I woof.

"Anyways, so he won't be the one bringing you there. They will. Once those two wolves are sent to bring a pup to Eey Tagay, they're going to do it, even if the parents change their minds. So, you will be going at one point or another. Really, what it comes down to is, would you rather face your father's fury or go with those two wolves?" I've almost completely zoned out, and when he stops talking, I snap my head up.

"Wha—oh, oh yeah. Well, what do you think?" I ask, not sure what he's been talking about.

"I think you'd rather not talk to your father."

"Right," I drawl.

"So what we'll do, is we'll be waiting for them when they show up. Then we can evade your father entirely, and give ourselves up to the two wolves. It's that simple… we just need to find your Grandpa so he can distract, you know, him."

"That sounds pretty good," I say. "But what if it doesn't work?"

"No plan is flawless. We just have to carry it out perfectly. And if those two are to slow, we can run. Just a little ways, so they're forced to catch up with us. There are many things that we can do. The options are limitless. Trust me, okay? We'll both get out of here. Everything that you know is going to be gone. And that, I believe, isn't such a bad thing. From what I've seen, this isn't the most functional family."

I was agreeing with him the entire time he talked, but the last few parts catch my attention even more.

"You have no right to say that," I mutter.

"You're right. And I apologize. I wasn't thinking when I said that." I want to say something back to him, something mean and ruthless, but I know that I can't afford to lose him. Not now. Not when literally everyone around me is hating on me.

"It's fine," I lie. This time he doesn't detect that I'm not telling the truth.

"Good," he says. "Anyway, what do you think about this?"

"I guess it could work," I reply. "But we'd better get going if we need Grandpa to be our diversion. Even though I have no one to say goodbye to," _because I don't care about them, and they don't care about me,_ "it could take some time. And you never know when something bad is going to happen. Like it always seems to."

"Not today. Rather, tonight," he says, looking up at the blackening sky. The sun has completely disappeared behind the mountains, and only a few splashes of pink and red remain on the overhanging clouds. As if on cue, a chill runs through me. I want to believe that it's the wind, but the squeezing sensation around my chest says otherwise.

"We need to go. Now," I bark as I get to my feet, my tail pressed close to my hindquarters. Kuiper nods in agreement and stands up, impatiently shuffling his feet as I press a paw to my forehead.

"Are you going to be okay?" he says after a few seconds.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine. We need to put this plan into action, or we'll be left with my dad. Like you've said, it's best to just get going." I groan and begin to dazedly follow after Kuiper. A tunnel of darkness seeps up into my vision, growing and devouring every color in sight. I stumble and fall to the ground. A pang of inflammation stabs at my hip as I collapse to the ground. More pricks of agony flare up on my right side as my body meets the sharp stones lodged deep into the dry, dusty dirt. Kuiper's paws come closer, dragging through the leaves.

I hear nothing.

And then everything's black.

* * *

Very slowly, I open my eyes. A different kind of darkness, one with the half-moon's feeble light, casts eerie shadows along the forest floor.

"Raven," Kuiper says softly. I grunt and lift my head, weakly. I shut my eyes as the spots where the rocks punctured my skin erupt with agonizing pain.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," I say. "Am I sick? Or is it something else?" Tears gather in my eyes, layering my orbs until they become too heavy, and the salty water falls down my cheeks, landing on the gravelly surface, staining the dirt with a darker color.

"I'm not sure," he answers slowly. "It may be nerves."

"How long was I passed out for?"

"An hour, or so, I believe." I gnaw at my lower lip until I draw blood, and then I stop so it doesn't shred into bits of skin. This is bad. My dad is probably already home, and I'm not there. Neither is Kuiper. He could think we ran off, or something. But even if he doesn't, I bet on my life that Mom has already told him her own twisted version of Everest's death.

"We need to get going, God, we really do," I say once more. I hope I don't have to say it again, because I don't want to go. I want to stay with Kuiper. _But he's going with you._ I want to stay with Kuiper at home. At my home. Yes, I say I want to go to Eey Tagay to get away from my family, but it's a lie. I can't live without them. At least not forever.

But there's no other choice. I have to go.

This has got to be a nightmare. All of this can't really be happening.

Can it?

I stand up and follow Kuiper, limping slightly and breathing fast. We pass from lush vegetation into charred, barren nothingness. I pause once in a while to stare at the ash that swirls up into the air and curves along the leftovers of the tree's trunks. Kuiper glances back once in a while to make sure I'm okay.

Which I'm not.

I slow my pace as we near voices. Kuiper stops, and I do the same. My father is already home. He speaks, but the words and tone that come from his mouth aren't his. He's changed, and I can't explain why. Or how. Mother and Grandpa sit, still as statues, on the other side of him; Orbit is in the shadows near a cluster of half-burned trees. I look to the right and see two wolves. One of them is a male with a sleek white coat and large muscles. His green eyes stare, unwavering, in a cold kind of way. The other one is a female with a sandy brown pelt, whose dark green eyes dart from Mom to Dad to Grandpa, and back again. Her ears are pricked, and her tail is wagging at the very tip. Part of me feels excited about meeting new wolves, while the other half feels frightened. My stomach churns with emotions. There is too much to feel, too much to think about.

Without realizing what I'm doing, I step forward. Kuiper grabs at my tail to pull me back, but he's too late. The cracking of a branch causes everyone to turn their heads.

Right towards me.

* * *

 **A/N: What will happen next? After all, Kuiper and Raven haven't thought up a more thorough plan, and they've been discovered!**

 **'Cursed' has finally reached 40k! I hope you all are as thrilled as I am! :D**

 **Next goal: 50k**


	15. Certainly Cut Out

Dad's wild eyes bore into mine. At first, the color inside of his orbs is light, and his pupils are dilated, but when he processes that it is me—an enemy, no longer his daughter—who is standing before him, he immediately decides violence is the way to go. He bares his teeth with a low snarl and flattens his ears against his skull. His pupils recede into slits, and the vibrant color of his eyes darkens until there is a reddish tinge. Saliva drips from his mouth, drop after drop. My stomach churns, which makes easy for me to pull myself away from the pooling puddle on the ground.

I tremble in fear, my legs quaking and threatening to buckle beneath me. Dad emits a guttural growl, his yellowing teeth shining in the moon's light. Mother and Grandpa hover in the shadows behind him, a mix of apprehension and worry smeared across their faces respectfully. We stand there, frozen in time for several moments, simply staring into each other's eyes.

"You killed him," Dad says tersely. Kuiper and I were right. Mother must have filled his head with lies. And there will be no way to change his mind once it's made. And by his strong stance and cutting words, I'm almost completely sure that it is.

"I didn't," I shiver, "but I know it'll be a waste of my breath if I try and convince you otherwise. But I didn't kill my brother." I feel the need to say it again. Maybe if Dad hears the same words enough times, it'll all blur together and he'll eventually believe me.

"You killed him," he repeats, more slowly and emotionally this time. His words drip with hatred and his face wrinkles with disgust. So much for my plan.

"Even if I did," I begin carefully, "which I didn't, then what does it matter? You're already sending me to Eey Tagay. All of us know that isn't changing. Especially now that it's so close to actually happening; those two," I motion to the white and tawny wolves, "aren't going to let us change our minds. Is there really any worse torture you can put me through than by sending me away, far away, to a place that's supposedly terrible? I'll be miles upon miles apart from you guys. I'll never see my family again. It wasn't me who killed Everest, and you're already punishing me for things I haven't done in the worst way possible. But, okay, you know? Fine." Rage and anger flow throughout every vein in my body, but I have to try my best to stay calm. I need to think, and I can't when my head is clouded with resentment.

"You're lucky I'd rather live on knowing you're suffering than to kill you right now and end your pain. It wouldn't satisfy me after all of the things you've put this family through," he sneers, his lips twisting into a fearsome snarl. Kuiper comes up by my side, his paw steps light on the leaves. He raises his tail in a warning, and takes a defensive stand in front of me.

"From what I've seen, Raven hasn't done anything that has been her fault, and only her fault," Kuiper barks sternly, his eyes unmoving and his tail still and his forepaw planted firmly in front of him. "You, and you," he says, looking at my mother, "are both blowing this out of proportion." Relief that I have someone backing me up, I breathe out heavily, my body still shaking periodically with chills.

"Let—" I stammer, my heart pounding ferociously within my chest, "let us go." Dad glances back at Mother. She returns his look, and shrugs. "All we want to do is leave. Isn't that what you want, too?" I try my best to reason now, for it is our only hope of leaving without a fight. I can see the twitching of my father's ear, indicating that he's running low on patience.

"There's no practical reason to keep them here," she drawls. Dad gnaws at his lower lip in thought. He lowers his hind a noticeable length until his tail is drooping down to the layers of charred leaves and ash. When I think he's about to back down, he instead lunges at me, his mouth wide open. From there, everything happens so quickly I can barely focus.

I yip in terror as he nears me and hurdle to the side. I collapse into a pile of soot, causing it to swirl into the air. It's thick enough so I can't clearly see where my father is. A sharp pang on the back of my shoulder gives me more than enough knowledge that he's behind me. I turn around, his teeth still burrowed into my back. The pain radiates through my body, awakening the fighting side. An adrenaline rush takes hold of my mind so I have no control. The only thing I can think of is to survive. I leap at Dad, my paws outstretched. He reacts, and leaps back into a rear, his eyes clouded with the urge to kill. We meet almost mid-air, and the force of the impact sends both of us to the ground. The world around me spins and merges together until I see nothing but a blur. I try to stand up, but my legs are heavy with a lead-like feeling, and the breath is sucked out of me. I can't breathe, and I can't think.

Dad's shadow looms over me, and all I can see is his sharp fangs barreling into my neck. I continue screaming even when my throat feels like it's about to rip into two. Red hot blood dribbles down my neck and onto the grey floor. Everything becomes disoriented, the world a mess of drab colors. Black spots appear at the corners of my vision as he continues to bite down. I can only keep myself awake enough to see three wolves charge at my father, their intent unknown to me. One of them is grey while the others are from Eey Tagay. Kuiper shoves at my father's face and grabs onto his neck, throwing him off-balance. The fight is brought to the corners of my vision until I can't see what's happening anymore.

I gasp as the weight is lifted, and the cold air that I inhale is sharp to where it hurts. I make myself crouch, my claws digging into the earth's surface. I cough over and over again, my throat becoming sore and broken. Blood comes up with my last few coughs, splattering onto the ground, the droplets smeared into lines. I pull away and look to my left, where Dad stares at me through the Eey Tagay wolves… I can't keep my thoughts straight, everything is a jumble of chaos in my head….

Kuiper's mouth moves, but I can't comprehend what he's saying, because I'm too busy staring at the seemingly motionless body that lies between me and the others.

I straighten so I can walk, and take a few tentative steps forward.

"Grandpa?" I ask as I stop before him. He lifts his head a few inches off of the ground and grunts. His eyes are dull and lifeless. "Grandpa…."

"I—" he abruptly stops talking, and his head falls onto the piles of ash, his mouth and eyes still open. His chest's steady movement slows until I can't see it rising any longer. Tears well up in my eyes, the salty water racing down my face and seeping into the remnants of the vegetation that lie on the ground. A sickening, squeezing feeling suffocates me. I fling my head up, my eyes resting on my father.

"What did you do to him?" No one answers. "What did you do to him!" I yell, the caking blood that is coating my throat breaking open and raining down onto my paws. The silence that rests on all of us is deafening. My ears ring and my head stings with a headache. By now, you'd think I would have no feelings. That another death would mean nothing.

But it means everything, and it hurts just the same as the first.

"Get. Her. Out," Dad snaps at the two wolves. "Or god help me, I'll kill the both of them." The sandy wolf tilts her head to the white one in an unasked question, and he nods.

"Stay there," the female says to my parents. Mother holds a paw to her lips, the light drained from her eyes as she stares, blankly, at her father. Dad grunts in acknowledgment to the words uttered by the she-wolf, and turns to Mother as if to comfort her.

Like he could ever be a creature that could contain such strong emotions as love.

I used to believe it. I used to see it. Now, though, I see nothing but a skeleton of a wolf I once knew. Gone, and forgotten. Replaced by this devilish monstrosity that has no right to be in anyone's life. _Honestly, is Mother any different?_ I think sullenly. They're one and the same. And I want nothing to do with them.

The male comes up to me with Kuiper in tow.

"I suppose you two will listen well, hmph?" he grunts in a monotone voice. Carelessly. As if he has better things to be doing. Which, no doubt, he probably does. Yet there's still a twinge of icy coldness, a stand-offish presence in his tone that won't die off completely.

"Oh, Berg, loosen up, would you?" the she-wolf woofs heartily. Queasiness jostles my stomach, and I look back. Gleaming eyes with the reflection of the moon lost within them stare back at me with intensity. The light in Orbit's eyes shake in the way it only can when he's about to cry. I turn away, knowing that it was a mistake to ever look back at them. And Grandpa…..

No. I can't let myself do this right now. I have to be strong.

"Are you ready?" Kuiper comes up beside me.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." I side glance at him and smile a little as we begin to slowly walk through the woods. "I think it will do me good to be away from here."

"Probably won't hurt…." He trails off, his tail lowering minutely. I wonder if he's thinking the same thing that I am.

That it isn't going to be all fun and games there. After all, we're going to a place filled to the rim with pups who are unwanted or only have an aptitude to fight and injure others.

"Well, it's not exactly going to be a vacation," I say.

"Yeah," he looks away from me, far-out, avoiding eye contact.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Wha—nothing," he says, staring at his feet. I decide it's best to let it go. The last thing I want to do is lose my friend when he's the only thing I have left. I step a little closer to the sandy wolf, attempting to hide my intimidation. It isn't working.

"H-hey," I say shyly. She looks at me and smiles broadly, her pearly teeth glinting.

"Hello," she pipes, "my names Sashanna. That's Berg." She leans in closer to me and whispers, "Don't mind him, he's a grump." Her laugh is soft and elegant, like the song of a mourning dove. I manage another small curve of the lips before throwing Kuiper another glimpse. He still isn't looking at me, but instead searching Sashanna in a way that I'm uncomfortable with.

"I heard that," Berg mutters, his ears and tail level with annoyance. Sashanna ignores him and smiles at Kuiper, in a long-lost friend sort of way. He smirks before turning away, his feet shuffling awkwardly. My face grows hot, and I bear to the left, closer to him.

"Is there something I don't know about?" I ask nervously. Whether I'm right or wrong, this conversation will, more than likely, not be pretty.

"There are tons of things you don't know about," he answers coolly. "What are you referring to?"

"Oh, I don't know. Sashanna?" He steps back, his ears pointed back in indignation.

"No. There's nothing," he purses his lips, his nose flaring. I give him a look. Surely he can't think I believe him. "We knew each other before, nothing happened," he says in a reassuring tone, "and if you don't believe that, then I'll give you a reason to: we were young. Younger…. Look, I need some time to myself. Alright?"

"Okay, okay. That's all you had to say. You don't have to get defensive," I sigh. I lift my head to take in the sights around me, and it isn't for a moment until I realize how far we've gotten. Thriving greenery coats the ground and the trees, and the fresh scent in the air signifies the nearness of the river. I raise my snout toward the night sky, allowing the breeze to brush through my fur.

We walk soundly through the night, with the steady drum of Sashanna's voice telling tales travelling through the woods.

If she appears to be such a kind wolf, then how will the others be?

I'm unsure, but in a few days, I'll know the answer.

* * *

 **A/N: Raven is finally leaving her family, and beginning a new chapter of her story. What awaits on this journey to Eey Tagay?**


	16. Midnight Move

"It's been great there, actually. I've learned so much, Kuiper!" Sashanna explains gleefully, her eyes crinkled with a smile. My lips flicker into a frown, and I look away. She's been talking nonstop for the past hour. How much breath can that she-wolf hold? I try my best to drown out all of her stories, for I don't want to hear her biased opinions about Eey Tagay. I want to experience it for myself, and make my own judgements about it.

"Well, that's good. I'm happy for you," says Kuiper, a genuine grin on his face. All that does is make me angrier. None of them have even acknowledged that I'm here; they haven't once tried to start a conversation with me.

"So… does she know?" Sashanna asks inquiringly, her voice hushed.

"About?" Kuiper turns his head to face her, so I can't see his expression.

"You know… _you_ ," Sashanna mutters through her teeth.

"Yes," the grey wolf says, louder, "she knows that I went here when I was younger." He says it quickly with a blatant edge of warning.

"Oh, yes, right," the she-wolf nods, following along. I stop in my tracks, watching them for a few seconds until they stop, too, realizing that they've left me behind. "Oh, oh," Sashanna says giddily as she races back to me. I want to say something mean, something hurtful, but making friends is the priority here, so I keep those thoughts back.

"Is there something you two want to tell me?" I question haughtily.

"We're on a tight schedule. We need to go," Berg growls.

"No," I say. "I want to know what they're talking about." Sashanna looks at Kuiper, her eyes misted with worry.

Kuiper clears his throat and says, "It's nothing. You already know what we're talking about. Sashanna and I knew each other before. We were close friends."

"That's not it, you know it and I know it." I pick up into a slow trot, Berg to the right side of me. The footsteps behind me belong to Kuiper and his new pal, and I want nothing to do with them. "Can we split up into two groups so I don't have to be with them?" I ask the emerald-eyed wolf. He continues his loping trot, not even giving me a glance. "What's wrong with you?" Again, nothing but silence. I let loose a blustery sigh, fix my eyes forward to the mountain that is drawing closer, and bite on my lip so I have no thoughts of speaking. Obviously, no one is interested in me. With the heavy feeling in my stomach, I can't let my mind wander with its own thoughts, in fear that they'll break me. So, instead, when Sashanna begins her ranting again, I listen.

"You've missed so much. When you left, none of us knew why or how. It's impossible to escape Eey Tagay without… Well, anyway, we asked questions, Terra and I. Any superior that we had—which a lot were, given the fact that we were young—we asked. But, surprise, surprise, there was no one who would answer. Not until we found this one wolf who said you left to go—" She cuts off, Kuiper's footsteps falter, and there's a noise like a smack. "Hey," she giggles a little. I can almost imagine her dark green eyes flashing with love and beauty, undoubtedly trying to win over Kuiper. What I'd give to turn around and give her a good licking myself. "We stayed up late into the nights, making plans, drawing maps, trying to figure out where you were and how to find you. We never really had any idea about either of those questions, and even if we did, S—sorry, um, boss man, would never let us out. He had his goals, and I suppose you were, uh, unlucky enough to get snatched back up? Up." She isn't very good at lying. But what she's hiding is a mystery to me. There are a million things she could be shielding, and I have no guesses as to what it is. "Alright, now I'm getting ahead of myself… let's see… oh, yes, I know where to pick back up!

"Training went smoothly," she continues, "and I was in the top three consistently. I received better roles and _tons_ of compliments, which is fine by me," my ears cringe when she laughs, and I burrow my claws into the ground with each step so I can imagine it's her face. _Why the sudden hatred?_ A voice asks. Maybe it's the voice, or maybe it's just a part of me. Either way, my answer's the same. _Because she's trying to take Kuiper away._ "Well, I was supposed to be a care taker for the pups while their parents were training or out on missions, but then _boss man_ came and said that there was a special wolf that needed to be transferred to Eey Tagay, and he said I was the one to do it. I think he meant you, but I'm not entirely sure. Fun though, right? I can't wait to get back! Terra's going to be thrilled to see you."

"I'm sure," Kuiper says in a low tone. "It's been different without you two around."

"Aww, what do you mean? You had your gang. Remember? I don't keep in touch with half of them, but they're still there, I'm sure. Terra and I were just your buddies, that's all."

"I suppose."

"Well, it's not like her or I ever did _it_ —"

"Okay!" Berg's sharp exclamation sends my head pounding. "We're almost to our next stop." He grumbles and clears his throat, his emerald eyes scouring the path before us. We take a sharp right into a thicket of bushes.

"Stay here," says Berg as he heads into the thickest of the brambles. I stand stock-still where he said I should keep my ground as if I were an orphaned puppy. My tail low and legs splayed.

"Are you all right?" Sashanna laughs, her eyes glittering. I toss my head up, and then bring it down, my teeth burrowing into my bottom lip. I need to refrain from saying anything. I need self-control.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am," I say in the most casual sounding voice I can muster. She laughs again, and I turn my head directly at her, my hackles bristling. She doesn't see me, though, because she's too busy nuzzling Kuiper.

I now realize that he's the important one, that he has a life, too. I found him on that bank and I thought he was a lost pup with no one to love or call his friend. I thought I was the hero by bringing him to my home. I thought I was the most meaningful pup in existence.

But now I know that the world is much bigger, and things aren't as they seem. Things that you relied on, or thought were so true that they must be written in stone, can take a full one-eighty, and you suddenly have no idea what or who to believe, and your world is thrown upside down, and you're rocketed mercilessly to the doorstep of death because your so depressed and lost, there's nowhere for you to go, no one to which you can run to.

I'm at the point where I'm being thrown—make that chucked—like a small, defenseless ant toward the road that leads to death, where I'll most likely splat onto the hard surface and then be picked up, and sent to death's door.

My life doesn't mean a thing.

Not now, not before, not ever.

I'm one wolf in this whole world, within it my home and Eey Tagay and all of these other wolves and the tales of Yellowstone. How, in a world that big, can I ever make a difference?

"—wonder who Berg is going to bring out. It's exciting, isn't it? New friends!" Sashanna exclaims. Once again, she laughs, but this time I'm too defeated to bother with unuttered insults.

"What if the pup doesn't want to come," I state instead of ask, my comment void of emotion.

"Well, if it puts up a fight, then Berg will call me to come help!" she woofs, her tail wagging. What sick creature enjoys this job? Surely I have the worst family. How can any of these pups _want_ to leave?

A loud cry comes from the bushes, but neither Sashanna nor Kuiper makes a move. I flinch backward a little, but regain control of my body so I don't attract unwanted attention. There are more pleads and screeches and wailing, but Kuiper stands there, acting as if nothing is happening. Is this the real him? All this time, I thought he cared. _And maybe he does. Maybe he simply knows that Berg and Sashanna won't let him help. He knows Eey Tagay,_ I reassure myself meekly. The top of the brush moves, and Berg, along with a champagne colored wolf, appear. He looks around, no fear in his eyes or in his movements. He steps forward surely, his orange eyes studying the three of us, and then coming to rest on me. I blush and look to the ground. He seems to be between my age and Kuiper's, but he's tall, yet he's not lanky. His legs are slightly longer than most wolves', but not unbearably. His calm, collected face stays pointed toward me, his eyes looking me up and down.

I don't know what he's doing, but it makes me feel uncomfortable, so I bow my neck and keep my eyes averted from his. He releases a soft, amused snort, and takes his place half in front of me, and half beside me, separating me from Berg. I can sense an uneasy feeling radiating from my left, where Kuiper paws the ground. Good. Let him feel the way I was a moment ago. Berg begins walking, and the rest of us follow suit. The champagne wolf doesn't look back at me, so I keep on staring at him. His tail is full and groomed, his coat only tossled on his right hip. There, a new scratch takes shape around his flank. I'm curious as to how he got it, and the only way to figure it out is to speak to him.

"Hi, I'm Raven," I attempt to sound lively and, hopefully, likeable. "What's your name?"

"Ranger." And that's all he says. I nod and dip my head again, my eyes tracing the indentations that Ranger makes with his soft footsteps.

"Where—where did you get that scratch?" I ask quietly. He looks at me, his eyebrows raised, and smirks. He takes his time replying, as if the minutes that pass by will compensate for an answer.

"My mother," he says, his eyes meeting mine. I hold them there this time. "She didn't want me to go."

"Then why did you?" I ask in sincere wonder. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine," he says, but he doesn't answer me. "Tell me about yourself."

"Me? Well, I… I don't know what to say. My life wasn't the most interesting," I laugh lightly with the pure lie. "How about yours?"

"I asked you first, didn't I?" says Ranger.

"I suppose…"

"So, tell me. There's nothing to hide. We're both going to the same place. Both of our lives have been uprooted."

"Yes, but…" I sigh in defeat, a small smile playing on my lips. "You just don't want to talk, do you? That's what I thought." He smirks again, his sunset colored eyes shifting from my eyes to my body. A shiver runs down my spine and I feel the heat racing to my cheeks again. "So I had two brothers, Orbit and… Everest. Everything in my family was picture perfect, and there was nothing that could change that. Or so I thought. And then I started hearing this… voice." He gives me a strange look, his brows furrowed. "You know, this sounds stupid."

"No, just keep on going."

"All right. So basically that happened, and things kind of… fell apart with my family. That's all, really. They blamed me for it, and here I am." _It's quite convenient how I was able to avoid all of the fiery serpents and destruction and death._

"Doesn't sound so lame," he says.

"I'd rather not get into detail, it…"

"Hurts too much?" Ranger asks.

"Yeah," I raise my head, shocked.

"I've been through a bit," he explains.

"Would you mind sharing your story?" I tilt my head.

"My father died when he was out hunting for food. From what my mother and I saw, it was from a mother grizzly. Things were rough from there on out; my mother had to collect meat and berries to feed herself, while caring for us."

"Us?"

"My sister and I."

"Oh," I say dumbly. I shake my head, "Sorry. That was stupid." _So was that_. He smiles again, but he doesn't laugh. I didn't want him to, but it just seems like he doesn't know how.

"And that is basically it, wrapped up in a package."

"With the way both of the stories of our lives went, I think making it short brings out less pain." He grimaces and sets his jaw, momentarily wiping at his face with his paw, his steps jagged and no longer graceful.

Before I know it, we've stopped, and Berg has disappeared again. I peer around at my surroundings. The same mountain's foot hill that I met Kuiper on, only farther east this time, stares me back in the face. Berg emerges with a red she-wolf, her eyes nearly all black. She throws me a look, her teeth bared.

"Yes? Do you have a problem, mutt?" she snarls. I lift a forepaw in revulsion.

"I don't know who you're talking to. Yourself, maybe?" I call back. She screeches in rage and slaps the leaves with her paw.

"We need to go," Berg says, but his voice is drowned out through the red wolf's next 'insult.'

"Insulant little mutt! How stupid could you be?"

"Is that all you have?" I ask, my tail whisking back and forth. "I can say that word, too. Mutt." She gets ready to open her mouth again, but Ranger bites at her shoulder. She leaps back, her black-tipped tail quivering with pure hatred.

"Leave her be," Ranger says. Kuiper comes up on the other side of me defensively.

"Ooh, so you have two," the she-wolf says, her muzzle wrinkled. "Which one to choose? I'll take that grey one, if you don't mind. You," she says to Ranger, "you seem like no challenge." I open my mouth in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" I say incredulously.

"I'm with Raven, bitch, so shut it," Kuiper says threateningly, overlapping the last part of my statement, his fur raised.

It may not be all love and sunshine, we just fought, and we have our fair share of difficulties, but…

I'm still his.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so the next chapter will probably be a lot of talking and a bit of backstory, because that's how I do it nowadays. When I begin introducing more characters, I do them somewhat slowly. I have a conversation, and eventually you figure out their character/personality, but from the new wolf's first interaction with Raven, or another wolf, hopefully they will do something or tell a backstory that you remember. This way, when I later bring up Ranger, you can be like "Oh, he's the one whose father died by a grizzly," and hopefully you'll remember him better. If you have any opinions on this, just say it with a PM or Review!**

 **Thank you so much for reading Cursed!**


	17. Mysterious Mysteries

In what is almost an awkward silence, we all pick up into a brisk walk simultaneously, our eyes avoiding each other's. For once Sashanna is finally keeping her muzzle shut, and is lingering in the back of the pack, nudging at the slow sauntering she-wolf we just obtained minutes ago. To know that one wolf could cause such a strong emotional surge through all of us, besides Berg, because he's Berg, in such a short matter of time makes me truly worried. She is what I imagined most of the Eey Tagay wolves to resemble in behavior. If that's true, and each one can turn a somewhat enjoyable time upside-down, I'm in even less of a rush than before. I would gladly slow my pace if it didn't mean bumping in Sashanna, but it does. So I stay at a half-walk half-trot, right behind Berg and abreast to Ranger. I glance at him when his name comes to my mind, and quickly turn away as I catch his eye. I thought I saw him smile, but I decide that it must have been an image of my imagination. Some trick my subconscious played on me.

Something.

It must have been something.

Kuiper's steady pitter-patter to the left of me begins to strengthen in intensity until he's almost stomping.

"What?" I hiss, trying to keep my voice down in an attempt to keep the attention that I'm bound to get sooner or later, away. He softens his foot falls, and stares at me. His blue eyes are void of emotions, and the only movement is his ear; no part of his face moves. Not even a blink of his eyes.

Eventually, he talks. "I see you've made a friend."

"I suppose," I say. "Though, I'm not sure if I would call him a _friend_. Maybe an acquaintance. Yes, he talks and all, yet he's kind of far-off. Secretive. Hidden." Kuiper's face slackens and a relieved kind of sigh is emitted from his mouth. "Why the sigh?"

"No reason. Don't worry about it."

"You thought…"

"I thought?" he cocks his head, his eyes widening slightly. Just enough.

"You thought," I lower my voice, " _that I liked him?_ " Kuiper purses his lips. "Don't lie," I add. "You and I both know that gets us nowhere."

"Yes, I had a feeling. I was—"

"Being over protective? Or maybe _jealous_ that I was talking to him? I felt the same way when you were talking to Sashanna."

"Sashanna? Oh my god, no. We're simply friends. I told you that."

"So we're good?"

"Yeah," he says, nodding his head slowly. I'm not entirely sure why I asked. I guess it was to make sure that he's really going to be there for me. That he isn't going to get up and walk out. I offer him a warm smile. One that he returns.

"What _were_ you two talking about?"

"Catching up on things," he says.

"What, exactly?"

"Leave it be," he woofs, a hint of warning lingering in his words.

"Alright," I say, backing off. But the last thing I want is for him to become distant, and lost. "Why did you choose me?" I blurt out, immediately regretting it.

"What do you mean?" I have nowhere to run, now. I have to answer him.

"Out of all of these other she-wolves, why did you choose me?"

"Because I did. You were special…" I raise my eyebrows, silently telling him to expand on his short answer. "You were kind, helpful. And someone who needed help. You're beautiful," he noses me, making me blush, "and I couldn't ask for anyone better."

"Cut out the sappiness," Berg growls from the front, turning around slightly so he can see our faces. And he gives us a look that I've been awarded enough times to know what it is. It's apprehensiveness. It makes my blood boil, my head throb in unison with my heartbeat, overcome by anger. Jolts of abhorrence flood into my system, leaving no room for kindness.

"What's your problem, huh?" I snap at him, my eyes narrowed. I may sound like my mother, but I don't care any longer. At least I don't have to _see_ her. Berg snorts and continues heading the pack without any other acknowledgement to my question. That just eggs me on more. "Really, I want to know."

"Raven, calm down." And I try. I bite my lip and lean against Kuiper, the sounds of my footsteps uniform to his. Eventually the anger ebbs away, clearing space for dismal thoughts to seep into my conscious instead. Grandpa's still face as he lay there, dying. Everest impaled to a tree limb. Not an accident, not a suicide, but a murder. Both of them. The cause of one, my family. The cause of the latter, unknown. An empty feeling is in my chest, like my heart is a shell with no filling. There is nothing that can replace it. Kuiper may help now and again, but he can't always. No one can. Can they?

I suppose heading to Eey Tagay is the only place to find out. I'm still unsure of what I'll find there, and maybe there will be someone, or something, that can keep my mind off of the suffering I've experienced. Maybe I'll find more wolves like Kuiper. Unable to lie to myself anymore, I realize that Sashanna isn't so bad, either. She is a carefree soul, and there's nothing wrong with that. It could be her true self, but it could be that she's hiding something. _What? What?_ I pester myself. I come up with nothing. Just speculations. But I know that there's something she's concealing from me.

A strong metallic taste brings me back to reality, and I realize the blood is coming from my mouth. I loosen my grip on the inside of my cheek, the new injury stinging with pain as it meets my saliva. I grimace a little, immediately thrusting my head into the air, keeping it high. I can't show any pain. If I want a different life, I need to change. I need to be someone else. Stronger and more competent and likeable. Definitely more likeable.

"Sashanna?" I fall back, barely giving notice to Kuiper's confused look, slipping right past the red she-wolf and staying astride Sashanna.

"Hmm?" she asks with less pizzazz than earlier. All of us are a little shaken up at the outburst earlier, as well as tired. It's well past high moon.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"Oh, it's okay. I understand." She pulls off an almost sincere sympathetic face. But it doesn't fool me. I need to figure out what she's hiding, and, until then, I can't trust her.

"You do?" I play along, my voice unwavering. I may act submissive to her, for now, but I'm not going to let my guard down. I don't know her, and what I've seen so far between her and Kuiper still doesn't sit well with me.

"Yes, of course I do," she smiles warmly. Comfortingly. "You're being sent to somewhere new. Obviously you're going to have high tensions."

"Yeah," I say, although I don't think that's really the reason.

"I'm so glad we can be friends," she says, although I mentioned nothing out loud as to becoming her friend. I nod my head though, and try to find conversation. I know the topic of her and Kuiper will more than likely be off limits, so I grope through my thoughts to find something else. She's been talking for so long, and I've been easily ignoring her for equally as long, that I have no clue what she has or hasn't spoken about. What am I supposed to ask her?

"Do you have any siblings?" She fumbles because it brings back memories, swishes her tail because she's aggravated, and avoids my eyes because she doesn't want to see my probing look. I know now that it was the wrong thing to question her about, but did she have to act like that? It makes me uneasy.

"I did," she says slowly. Unsure if she wants me to lead her on, I bite my lip.

"What happened to them?" I inquire.

"S—boss man," there she goes, almost slipping up and telling me something I shouldn't know. Again. "He… well… my sister came with me to Eey Tagay. She was killed in the arena."

"The arena?"

"Look, I'm not, technically speaking, supposed to be talking to you about anything that is in Eey Tagay. Or what happens there. You have to figure it out on your own, when you get there."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"How many questions are you going to ask?" A flash of anger lights her eyes, but it quickly vanishes until there is simply a small speck of smoldering ashes that display admonition. "A word to the wise," she says, no longer in a playful tone, "don't interrogate someone when they say that they aren't allowed to tell you. You ask why I can't tell you, yet, if I can't tell you, then why do you ask?" My mind is boggled by her words, and it remains in a musky haze for several moments until I replay her words. I understand now.

"I'm sorry," I mutter.

"Don't be sorry," she says flatly. "Just don't do it." I nod my head, my eyes downcast. All I want to do is talk to someone, to keep my thoughts far away from home. I quicken my pace until I pass the red she-wolf and reach Ranger. He glances at me and smiles.

"Have a nice talk?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, not really." I stay within a barrier, thinking of how open Sashanna was with Kuiper, yet how hidden she and Berg are around all of us. Why is everyone around me so secretive? Besides, didn't Sashanna know that when she was talking to Kuiper, she was loud enough to where I could hear her—if I wanted to—over half of the time? It just doesn't make sense. "Are you scared?" I direct to Ranger.

"I don't like it that we have no idea what we're walking into, but I'm not scared."

"Exactly. Sashanna was talking so freely when it was just her, Berg, Kuiper, and me. Now that there's you and _her_ ," I toss my head in the general direction of the red she-wolf, "she conducts herself differently."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not sure," I admit. "I'm just so confused." After a few second's thought, I decide what I'm trying to tell him. "It's that we know nothing. Only rumors, which aren't always true. Especially when, as Sashanna said, no wolf really gets out of Eey Tagay. And I imagine something bad can happen to the ones that talk about Eey Tagay to outsiders. You know? Why else would Sashanna become so secretive so quickly?"

"You have a point," he bobs his head in admiration. I lift my head, unable to keep back the feeling of pride. I finally answered one of my questions.

"I should've tried to become her friend earlier on so she would trust me now," I say thoughtfully.

"You never know. She still might have acted the same way."

"I can't believe I blocked her out," I say, infuriated at myself. Who knows what she was really saying to Kuiper? It could've been valuable information. Not that I would run away if I heard Eey Tagay was truly terrible, for there would be nowhere to run to. I simply want the knowledge for myself, so I can let my brain rest for a while instead of it on a continuous cycle of questions and a rare answer. I'm about to say something when the rumbling of my stomach cuts me short.

Ranger looks at me, one of his brows raised. "You hungry?"

" _No_ ," I say sarcastically. "I'm thirsty."

"Then you're in luck," he says. I follow his eyes to a trickling stream that comes down the bank of the mountain, steadily flowing toward the river. I can just see the sparkling reflection of the moon on it's ripples. I lap up the crisp water before leaping over it and to the other side. Ranger smirks at me.

"What? I was actually thirsty, too," I say in my defense. He nods his head minutely before leaping over the gurgling stream himself. Ahead of us, Berg lets out a pronounced grunt.

"There should be food two miles ahead," says Berg.

"How does he know?" I ask Ranger in a hushed voice.

"I'm not sure. Hunting grounds, maybe?" All I can do is pray that we don't have to hunt solo. Or at all. I don't want to risk embarrassing myself, because the only prey that I can hunt is fish and rabbits. And that was with the guidance of Kuiper.

He has helped me a lot, I realize. While my thoughts are trained on Kuiper, I take a chance to look at him. I don't want to catch his eyes. I don't. He walks with his head held high, his snout to the wind. Ranger brushes against me, and I'm skeptical as to whether it was really the incline to the right of him that sent him a little off balance.

I don't know how long we walk, but it must have been two miles, because the scent of carcasses becomes overpowering. Consciously, we all strain to get to the meat, but I can't help but feel that we all want to spread out, too. Being forced into a pack with strangers isn't easy. Berg picks up into a canter, the fastest I've ever seen him go, and the rest of us follow suit. We press closer with ever gaining speed until suddenly I'm running; my longing to eat controlling my surge of energy. I pass the white wolf who grunts in an irritable manner, and keep on sprinting toward the strong smell of deer. Kuiper catches up to me, and it's like none of this is really happening. Instead, Kuiper and I are running in the forest together. Yes, that's it. We aren't really going to Eey Tagay. I skid to a stop, dust flying from underneath my paws and wafting into the air. The brush in this particular area has been cleared out, leaving room for numerous deer carcasses. Based on the smell, they were killed recently. Two wolves with uniform brown pelts circle the area, coming to a stop by us. Berg's panting form materializes beside me, unable to speak as he tries to gain enough breath.

"Are we on time?" he asks urgently. The brown wolf on the right nods.

"Yes," her voice is monotone, her eyes blinking at what appears to be the same intervals. I count. One. Two. Three. Four. I get to eight, and she blinks. And it happens over and over again. "No one else has appeared yet, but they should be here in a few minutes. Though your timing is impeccable, it seems that by the time your group recuperates, it will be at the breaking of dawn. At that time, the roads will be busiest. Most two-legged won't stop for a lone wolf, and many will stop for a whole collection of them. In fact, they may become curious at thirty or more wolves crossing the road. A pack of that size with a ninety-four percent rate of pups won't leave undetected. Valsteraan has commanded that you leave separately. Don't allow your gathered to mingle freely with the others. Keep them separated at all costs. Don't interact with them. You will be instructed to leave at different times than the others by either me or Trez. Also, a reminder from Valsteraan. She is your top priority. Keep her safe. Keep her away from danger. Protect her life with your's. She's more valuable." Berg grunts again and nods his head in acknowledgement.

"Yes, I will do my best," he bows a little. The brown female continues to stare, before whipping around and returning to the other brown wolf, whom she called Trez. From there, they both start their circling again.

Valsteraan. That's who they get their orders from, according to the she-wolf.

Then who is the other one Sashanna keeps on slipping up on?

Who is the boss man?

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun dun! A review for this chapter means that I'll post the next chapter! Once again, thank you so much for reading 'Cursed'!  
**


End file.
